The Light in the Dark
by wolfpawn
Summary: Another Imagine Loki prompt where you are blinded and are residing in Stark Tower. Loki, who is forced to remain on Earth as part of his sentence is fascinated by how you are forced to live your now altered life. Over time, you fall for the fallen Prince, and when he leaves, you find yourself heartbroken, but you are not aware he has begged Thor to allow him to try and find a cure.
1. Blind-Sided

**The Light in the Darkness**

It all happened so quickly, but you felt as though the ninety seconds took three hours to take place, everything went in slow motion. You had been reading the sample reports you had just tested when you heard a shout go out and a small canister rolled into the lab you had been working in, hitting off your foot before an explosion of white light, then came the darkness.

There was gun fire and yells around you, but you could see nothing, turning helplessly you fell to the ground when a bullet struck your shoulder blade from behind. The pain was horrific, and fear took over as you heard people coming into the room, breaking different items as they went. You did not move again until silence was all that surrounded you.

"Clear." A voice rang out, not too far away.

"Clear." Another voice called in return, this time; closer.

Fear took over, and you remained still, not recognising the voices, you were unsure if they were friend or for.

"We have a live one." A call went out from close to you. The next thing you knew, a hand pressed on the wound on your shoulder. "Agent have you any other wounds?" The voice asked.

You frowned for a moment, you knew that voice from somewhere. "Captain Rogers?" You tried to see if you could focus on the speaker, but you could not see anything.

"In the flesh." He confirmed as he assisted you to your feet.

You hissed with the pain in your shoulder. "What happened?"

"HYDRA, they wanted something in SHIELD's system. The gun fight was a distraction." You swallowed hard at the how the solider had stated you were alive, meaning the other scientists in the room were no longer so, you were grateful you could not see at that present time. "Can you walk unaided, I need to check for others?"

"I…" Looking around, the darkness remained.

"Hey Cap, you found someone, that's…" The unmistakable voice of Tony Stark alerted you to who had come. "Kiddo?" Your lip curled slightly in contempt at the childish nickname the billionaire had given you when he had met you first in the newly developed SHIELD Headquarters due to the fact that you looked far younger than your age. "Shit, you're hit and why are you looking…" He HeHestopped talking and you could sense him walking around you.

"What?" You looked around for him, unable to see anything.

"Your eyes."

"A flash bomb went off right next to me." You explained.

"Can you see anything?" Stark asked, his metal suit covered hands touching your eyebrow as he gently pulled the skin up.

"Not at the moment."

"It's too bright?" He wagered.

"No, it's all pitch dark actually." You did not need the gift of sight to sense the concern emanating from the genius. "What?"

"We are going to get you out of here, get that shoulder patched up and get something for your eyes. Cap, will you do the honours, we'll keep going through here?"

A moment later, you felt the large muscular torso of the super solider right next to you, placing your good arm around his neck before he placed his own arm around your waist. "Ready?" You nodded, worried about what you were not being told.

"So I extracted the bullet easily enough, it did not shatter the shoulder blade and seems somewhat blunt, so I can only assume it went through a wall or something before it lodged in your shoulder." Explained Dr Banner as you sat leaning forward over the side of a medical bay bed. Your shoulder was bandaged and you awaited the next test he had for you. "When you see something, let me know." He instructed. You nodded, and waited. After forty seconds, you were still waiting. "I'm going to need to ask you to lean back on the bed." He requested, his voice tight. With his assistance, you were able to lie back on it. "I am going to run another test now, it will see how your pupils react to light." So again you simply waited with you eyes open.

"Well Banner, what's the diagnosis?" You looked around in search of the cocky billionaire, forgetting for a moment that you would not be able to see him.

"Well…" The scientist procrastinated. "The pupils are completely clouded." He explained.

"I thought as much when I saw her earlier." You heard him walk around.

"The bodies recovered from the lab she was in all have the same damage, it may actually be why they did not realise she was still alive, her eyes are not reacting to any form of stimuli."

"What are you saying?" You asked, though you knew there was little need to.

"The flash bomb was not meant to temporarily blind you as they usually do, but to do so permanently. And it has succeeded. I'm sorry." His tone was apologetic but it mattered little, you were only able to focus on what he had said. You were blind.

X

"So how long am I forced to remain here?" Loki groused looking around the room he was supposed to residing in for his time on Midgard.

"Father thinks a decade or so here will suffice while a more suitable permanent residence is commissioned for you in the forests outside the main city back home for you, since you are adamant you do not wish to reside close to him, or indeed myself after this."

"Do cease trying to sugar coat it Thor, Odin is building a open air prison to throw me into the Hel away from his precious palace and people." Loki growled. "Why this particular place?" He looked around him. "The last being any Midgardian, much less these ones, wish to see is me, though the feeling is very much neutral it must be said."

"Because these are the beings you need to atone with. See it as an opportunity to grow, as I did." The older suggested. Loki scoffed and grumbled under his breath at the idea. "Lord Stark has been kind enough to permit you to remain in his dwelling, and you should be grateful for such, as there are a few that rather you were kept in a more secured facility."

"There is no describing my gratitude." Loki replied in a monotone with a false smile, signifying his sarcasm. Thor gave him a warning glance. "What would you wish for me to say? Do not be deluded into thinking I actually wish to be here Thor."

"A decade in not an overly long time Loki."

"It is to these deplorable creatures, and no doubt it will be as trying a time being stuck here amidst them." He groaned.

"You will see sooner or later Loki, they are not as simplistic as you think them to be." Thor stated. "I will leave you to get settled. There are floors that you will have access to, and others you cannot, you shall soon realised which is which." He explained. Loki only grunted in response.


	2. Not Seeing Eye to Eye

You hated what your life had become for a time, trying to relearn the most basic of life skills, in a completely different manner. Everything you knew how to do, tying laces, putting on your clothes, even sitting on the toilet seat, had all depended on your sight as an aid, but with it gone, you were utterly helpless, you felt like a newborn kitten, and you loathed it.

Stark had always had a soft spot for you, you were hard working and intelligent, but not from a wealthy background. When he had seen you at a SHIELD that first time, barking orders at the agents that surrounded you, though you seemed to be at least fifteen years younger than the next oldest one he was intrigued, and on learning that you were the scientist that had generated a potent enough tranquiliser to quell Banners other side, he became more intrigued in your intelligence and how you used it. So when you were left in such a terrible position, he insisted you reside in Stark Tower, so that you could adapt to the immense alterations to your life.

Since your arrival, your rooms were set up in a particular manner, so that you could learn around them. Stark also organised the AI system to assist you if you were at risk of colliding with objects or if you were in search of something. Overall, it made life liveable, but sadly, it also meant living in the unbearable constant overprotection of the Avengers, who all seemed to think you were incapable of the most menial of tasks. If you made your way slowly to the kitchen in search of a beverage, you were admonished for not informing whoever was in the room at the time of what you wished for. You felt as though you were being impeded from learning to live life again.

As you sat on the sofa, trying to remember the different indentations that created the Braille language, you cursed, forgetting the configuration for 'e'.

"Because getting frustrated is going to help." You heard Barton state from somewhere on the far side of the room. Having realised that with some concentration, you could figure out where in the room others were, you raised a hand and gave him the finger. "Only about three feet to the right, but you're getting there." Barton scoffed as he continued through the room.

Frustrated, you got to your feet and cautiously made your way from the room. You kept one hand on the wall as you walked towards the elevator. All along the wall, Tony had put markers to inform you what each room was for and how far you were from different things, when you reached the final marker before the elevator, you reached your other hand out and carefully felt for the elevator button. When you found it, you pressed on it and waited for the ring and the sound of the door opening.

"Which floor Ma'am?" The bodiless voice of the computer system Stark had installed after JARVIS enquired. This was one of the upgrades you were actually grateful for, knowing you would never figure out a button floor system.

"My own one please."

"Right away Ma'am." You heard it close again, and waited as it went downward.

All too soon, the door pinged and you carefully walked outside and felt for the wall again to give you a sense of where you were going, you began to walk down the hallway. Expecting the hall to go to the left, you were somewhat lost when you could not find the usual turn. You should have come to it by now. Stressed, you felt the wall again, but only then did you realise there were no markings at all. You became so frantic in your worry; you were caught unaware when you collided with something. A panicked shriek escaped you as you were grabbed by a pair of large and strong hands.

"Watch where you are going." A deep voice you did not recognise growled. "What is it with mortals and thinking they do not need to pay any attention to anything around them as though all others should make way for them?" The hands let go of you again now that you were steadied.

Tears came to your eyes at the words. "I wish I could. Actually; I need to get back to the elevator, could you assist me?"

The voice was silent for a moment before answering you again. "You are aware the elevator is just there."

You bit your lips together, knowing that he, whoever he was, was in some way indicating to the elevator in a manner than required vision. His lack of knowledge of you and your predicament told you that the stranger was not close to the Avengers in some way. "I…I cannot see, could you please turn me the right way and tell me roughly how far I need to go." Your voice was small and shame filled.

The voice did not answer again for another moment, but you could sense him staring at you. "Do you think this amusing?" He growled in irritation. "Do you think I have nothing better to do all day than to play games with idiot mortals? Is it that you think I will do nothing to harm you now that I am being impeded from being as powerful as I was?" He snarled.

Tears fill your eyes. You wanted to flee, but you had no idea where to go, so you could only stay there and take the strangers ridicule. You bowed your head towards the ground as shame filled you.

"What is going on here?" A deep voice like thunder filled the hallway.

"Thor, thank God, please help me, I'm really lost, I just want to go to my room." You pleaded; your head rising immediately and your voice cracked with relief and embarrassment after the other man's words.

"You are simply on the wrong floor." Thor explained calmly, taking your arm and gently turning you around. "The elevator is back here." He walked you back to it. "You have a few more to go, we pressed for the elevator to come here, however I forgot something and went to retrieve it, but it seems you were already in the elevator, so it stopped your journey here. I think it best if we get Stark to tinker the system so to not allow it to open until it brings you to where you need to be first."

"Yeah." Your earlier frustration worsened at having to be babied even more. "I…Thank you Thor." You gave a small pathetic smile as the door pinged open, sensing the other being, the rude one that had scoffed at your inability was close by also, you hoped you were looking at him; and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Thanks for nothing." You turned and went into the elevator, and gave the instruction for it to bring you to your room. This time, when you went to exit, you did not leave it until you felt the Braille on the wall that stated that it was indeed your floor. When you got to your bedroom door, you pushed in and walked inside. Making your way to the bed, you felt around for the stuffed toy you had had since your childhood. Pulling your tattered Velveteen Rabbit to your chest, you lay on the bed, and began to cry, something you did not allow anyone see you do. Since the diagnosis and tests revealed the permanency of your condition, in public, you maintained a façade of strength, but in the privacy of your rooms, you allowed it to crumble, and like so often before, you broke down, crying until you finally fell asleep.

X

"What was that charade about?" Loki growled angrily. Thor looked at him, his brow furrowed. "That human, asking to be shown where the elevator was and getting weepy when I pointed it out to her, whatever game she was playing."

Thor's eyes widened slightly. "Loki, that human, she cannot see." Loki's brow rose sceptically. "Six months ago, there was a situation, and she was blinded, she can no longer see anything. When she asked for you to assist her, it was because she genuinely did not know where she was." He explained. Loki looked at Thor for another moment to see if he was jesting, but apparently not. "Loki, what did you say to upset her so?"

"I thought her ridiculing me, why was I not informed that there would be some human without sight randomly sauntering around the building." Loki argued.

"Because it was never thought that she would come here, or indeed that anyone would be so cruel as to not even assist her with something so simple as directing her to where she could need to go." Thor growled.

Loki said no more as they got into the elevator to bring them to the common area that was positioned on the top floor of the tower. He loathed having to go there, but with his mind preoccupied, he made little comment on it. After near a half an hour, he finally spoke again. "If she had sight before, how long before it returns to her?"

"The damage done to her eyes is permanent sadly, she was very accomplished in her field of study, she was not too far from helping placate the Green One safely, but now she has to learn everything again. Think of it Loki, father lost one eye, and I always wondered how he managed with that, but she has lost the use both, when you think of how difficult everything would be in that position." Thor shook his head as he thought of such an existence.

In the privacy of the rooms allocated to him that evening. Loki found himself once again thinking of the woman that had asked for his help. He wondered was she really as lost as she had made herself out to be? So with no one around, he closed his eyes, and tried to do the most basic of things, such as walk to the doorway, and try and prepare some food. Grasping the complexity of how her life was, he thought again of the disheartened and ashamed face of the mortal girl whose tears filled her eyes, and he felt himself become ashamed of his behaviour towards her.


	3. Confrontation

The automatic wakeup call came at six thirty the next morning as per usual and woke you from your slumber. Your crying the night before meant that you were as tired waking as you had been when you went to sleep. Pulling the hair off your face, you dragged yourself into a sitting position and tried to pull yourself together for the day. Slowly, you made your way to your bathroom and felt around for what you needed. As you brushed your teeth, then tried to sort your hair, you felt yourself getting upset. You knew there was a mirror in front of you, but you had no idea what you looked like in it. In the six months since the day in the lab, you had not cut your hair, all you had done every day was tied it back. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you prayed it was not too obvious you had been crying, but it was not like you could tell, so you had to hope there was no one in the common area when you got there so that none would seen you. Slowly, you got dressed, paying attention to ensure every button and zip was aligned carefully so to not embarrass yourself.

With a hand on the wall, you made your way to the elevator. You wondered if Thor had mentioned to Stark about having the lift altered. When it opened again, you felt for the Braille and sure enough, it stated you were in the right place. Slowly making your way to the kitchen area, you felt your way around, using your hands to assist in not colliding with anything, as well as gently gliding your fingers over the Braille that told you what press you were standing in front of and retrieved a cup and poured some coffee before shoving a piece of fruit into your pocket. You had planned on eating in the common area, but decided against it in the end and made your way back to the elevator, saying nothing as you left, just trying to pay heed to where you were going.

Loki had watched in silence as you entered the room and gotten what you had needed before you had left again. He did not move in the entire time you were there, instead choosing not to make his presence known. Looking at you as you made the coffee and took the food; he thought that even for Midgardian's; such a meal was not a very substantial meal. He walked over to the area you had been in and pressed his fingers to where you had done so. He felt the raised bumps on the wood and wondered as to their significance. There were a few instances of them throughout the Tower that he had noticed before, but he had not thought to enquire of them, until now.

The sound of the elevator arriving to the floor once more caught his attention. This time however, it was Hawkeye and Rogers that disembarked, and both momentarily paused on seeing the fallen prince in the common area. His thoughtful frown immediately rendered into a scowl.

"Why are you up here?" Hawkeye demanded, his stance turning to a defensive one.

"Well Thor does not seem to shut up on this coffee drink of yours; I got a little…curious."

Rogers walked into the kitchen area and to get himself a mug when he noticed Loki had a finger on the Braille markings. "If you mess with a single one of those, there will be hell to pay, Thor's hammer and Stark's propulsion blasters won't be the only weapons you will have to concern yourself with." He promised, his voice level and threatening.

"Why in the realms would I want assist you misfits in repairing your substandard pathetic Midgardian fixtures?" Loki scoffed as he looked between the two men.

Hawkeye had come over to see what Rogers had been referring to, his eyes widened for a moment when he realised it was the Braille that was put there for you. "There's the coffee." He tilted his head to indicate to the coffee machine without taking his eyes off Loki. "Why don't you get a cup of it so and go back to where you are staying." He hissed before he took the mug that Rogers had gotten and filled it before sliding it along the counter to the raven haired prince. "Here."

Loki lip curled as he glares angrily, but not wanting to be forced to the new SHIELD facility where he was quite aware his living standards would take a significant plummet, with immediate effect. He said nothing, took the mug and turned to leave. When he entered the elevator to depart the floor, he heard the archer speak again and rolled his eyes. "Why is Stark even allowing this, I mean, I get the whole 'keep your enemies closer' thing, but I don't think that the person who said that took into account the likes of him when they said it."

Loki wondered if Barton was purposely trying to taunt him into doing something brash to have him forced to remain at the facility, but the foolish agent did not realise he was far too smart to lose his temper over some stupid remarks; also after a millennium of dealing with Thor, he had more patience than the likes of them could ever fathom.

Everyday he was being forced to remain in Midgard was very trying for him, but he knew that however trying he found it, the pathetic Avengers found it even more so, and that was a source of pleasure to him, and kept him motivated not to retaliate to such infantile attempts to rise his anger.

An item of clothing in the corner of the elevator caught his attention, touching it slightly with his foot, the label on the inside of it became visible, it was for a female. Romanov was on some far flung region of the realm on a mission, and both Starks other half and the ex SHIELD agent that now worked with her that he recalled from the time he came to Midgard first were both dealing with the company in a different part of the country, according to Thor at least; so that only left…he contemplated for a moment before lifting the garment and deciding what to do. He recalled Thor telling you the elevator had opened on a floor that was before your own, meaning you resided on a lower floor, but that still left seventy floors, most, if not all of which he was not permitted entry to; and according to Thor, Stark had a soft spot for you, meaning he would wager that meant the genius had placed extra defences on your floor against unwanted entry, seeming as you were unable to defend yourself. So with the jumper in hand, he made his way to his quarters, placing it on a chair as he walked into the room he slept in.

X

You cursed and cursed, and as you felt around, you cursed again. You could not feel the soft material of the jumper anywhere, the accidental misplacing of it was irritating enough in itself, but it was made all the worse knowing that if it was an Avengers that found it first, you would be babied even further, it being implied you could not even care for something as simple as not losing the garment. After finishing the banana and the cup of coffee, you decided to try and seek out the lost jumper. "AI?" you called out, hating having to use it.

"Yes Ma'am?" It responded immediately.

"Is there anyone in the common area at this time?"

"None present there at the moment ma'am." It informed you.

Relieved, you went to the door and down the hallway to the elevator, using your foot to test the route you were sure you had taken for the missing article of clothing as you went. In the elevator you had similar results and when you entered the common area, you stood, awaiting divine inspiration of some kind as to what you should do. The area was vaster and furniture filled for a simple search.

You needed assistance, and it was killing you to admit it. You had the option of getting a stick to aid you walk without colliding with anything, but to acknowledge that you needed it meant accepting you were not as capable as you felt you could be, and that angered you. Perhaps you could get an assistance dog, they are non judgemental and good company, no one could argue that, you just had to research it. Slightly overwhelmed, you decided to do that rather than aimlessly search the floor. It would be easier to state you had thrown it somewhere in the room in frustration than to explain why you were on your hands and knees pathetically trying to find it, so cautiously, you made your way to the lounge area, took out the tablet that was left in the drawer of a coffee table there, and spoke to it so to have it research what you wanted and relay the responses to you as Tony had programmed it to.

X

Loki walked out of the elevator, coffee mug in hand. Contrary to Thor's raving recommendations, he found the liquid too bitter for his tastes. The sound of a computerised voice startled him slightly when he came into the area and, upon looking around and finding you sitting on the sofa, he simply stopped and stared.

When the information you sought ceased being relayed to you, you faced the direction of the elevator, having not heard the person who had exited it moved elsewhere to the room. "Sorry, I'm finished now." You rose to your feet, expecting the other individual to either respond or continuing walking again, when they did neither, you paused. "Oh, you." You realised who it was, so you slowly made your way o the elevator so to leave the room. As you got close enough to smell the mixture of leather, metal and almost cinnamon essence of his clothes, you realised he still had not moved. "Do you make habit of standing and staring at people in general, or is it just me since you think I won't notice you?" You hoped you were facing him in some manner.

"Meaning?" He growled, not liking the tone you were using to speak to him.

"Well you did nothing but stare at me earlier when I came in to get something to eat, and you were doing so right now until I called you up on it, so I am merely enquiring if it is a general habit of yours or one specifically related to me."

Loki looked at you in shock for a moment as he realised you had noticed him there earlier. "I was informed that you are incapable of seeing anything, by both you and Thor."

"Just because I am unable to see you does not mean I am oblivious to my surroundings and those in them." You retorted in annoyance.

"So how did you come to collide with me yesterday if that is the case?" He challenged.

You shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "I was disorientated, I would have thought that obvious." You could sense him staring at you for a long moment. "Please don't do the waving your hands in front of me to see if I can see you thing, that is just insulting."

"I would not waste my time." Loki dismissed, though truthfully he was concerned how you had realised what he was going to do.

"Yes, well, speaking of wasting time, this pathetic mortal is going to leave you to do whatever now powerless Gods do, forgive me if I don't bow out, I wouldn't want to get a rush of blood to the head and fall over, I hope you can understand." You gave a false smile and turned towards the elevator again.

"You know who I am?" Loki's brows furrowed.

"It's not too hard to guess really, take it as a complement, if even the blind can see who you are; you've achieved some form of notoriety."

Loki looked at you for another moment as you went to press the button to open the lift. "You lost a garment this morning didn't you?" You became stiff and tense, something the astute warrior noted immediately. "I will place it on the seat you were sitting on later in the day." He stated as you got into the lift, not saying anymore as the doors closed.


	4. To See What the Blind Can See

You grunted in pain as your leg collided with a chair you had forgotten to put back in after you finished with it, annoyed with yourself but also with the fact that you were going to have another big tender bruise across your shin as a result. If you were one to bet, you would wager a substantial proportion of your legs were mottled in bruises, from your hips, which collided with every countertop in the building you came within a three foot radius of it seemed, to your feet, which always seemed to be hitting into the corners of different furnishings.

It was not a good day, you were tired and frustrated; and the news had just stated that there was to be a meteor shower visible over the city in the late afternoon due to the beautifully clear skies, and all the while, you were forced into perpetual darkness. It angered and upset you; your appetite dissipating immediately after you heard it, so you remained in your rooms and glowered.

X

Stark beckoned the hand of one of his suits to him and as it charged, he aimed in at Loki. "Where did you get that?" He demanded just as the God was walking to the chair he stated he would leave the jumper on.

"I found it yesterday in the lift, so I am placing it here for its owner to retrieve at their own leisure." He replied calmly, taking pleasure in how his placid demeanour and tone seemed to irritate the eclectic group of misfits more. "Should I not do such?"

Stark lowered the weaponised hand slowly and eyed the God. "In the lift was it?" Loki gave a small nod, so Stark looked to Thor. "Is this true?"

"I cannot say as I was not present." He eyed Loki as he answered. "But I think it the truth as there can be very few explanations as to how he came to possess it otherwise."

"I try to do something that is considered the correct thing to do and I am treated worse than when I was here to try and take over this miserable realm." Loki threw his eyes up. "Why do I even attempt to bother?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rogers folded his arms across his chest.

"I threatened this New York with obliteration and I am offered a drink. I place a mislaid article of clothing of a chair and I am being threatened with being blasted out a window." He explained.

"Yeah, well, why would anyone believe you capable of helping anyone, it's not like you have a track record for it." Barton growled, eyeing him from a safe distance.

"Enough." Thor raised his hands. "No good will come from this disagreement. The article of clothing is here now, there seems to be no malice behind it, whatever Loki's reasoning for assisting." Thor looked at Loki, suspecting that under that uncaring façade, he felt some sort of remorse for his actions towards you in your first encounter. "So there is little reason for everyone to be getting so concerned."

"Little reason…Thor if he gets anywhere near…"

"He'll what, contemplate tripping me up?" Everyone ceased arguing and turned to see you had exited the elevator and entered the room without them noticing and had heard at least some part of the argument.

"You are aware who we are talking about here?" Barton argued immediately.

"Yes, I am pretty sure it is Loki." You replied. "But Thor explained prior to his arrival that he is no longer able to do much of the things he was capable of before, and even if he was, it is not like making multiple copies of himself or making illusions would affect me anyway." You pouted out.

"He is still very much capable of harming people in other ways." Rogers pointed out, earning another eye roll from Loki.

"He has been around me already, twice yesterday alone actually, and he has done nothing to harm me or impede my getting around. If he intended on doing anything to me, I doubt he would have waited so long to do it, especially now that everyone's hackles are up." You countered, becoming slightly irritated. Sure he was arrogant, rude and obnoxious, but you did not fear him. Though that in itself would have many thinking that you were not of sound mind, since he was the same being that had tried to brutally conquer the planet not three years before. But his manner around you seemed to be one of annoyance and curiosity more than anything. "Why is this all becoming an issue today anyway? Hasn't he been here for close to a month by now?"

"He has come into the possession of something belonging to you, saying that you lost it in the elevator." Tony explained, though his tone showed in no believed the story. You cursed internally at the fact the Avengers had been alerted to the fact you had lost the jumper. "I am going to have a programme installed into Friday that will notify you when you misplace something so it can be corrected immediately, and to keep an eye on things for you round the clock." You could hear him walking around as he spoke and shifted awkwardly at what he was saying.

"Perhaps it is best if you get her to notify us all when something like that occurs, you know, so we can all make sure it is sorted." Barton suggested, Stark immediately agreeing with the idea.

Whatever bit of an appetite you were able to salvage after the talk of the meteor shower you would miss was destroyed altogether as you listened to Stark and the other Avengers discuss the alterations that could be made to the Intelligence System that would make your life even more mollycoddled. You turned and slowly made your way to the elevator once more, needing to get out of the room, and away from it all.

When Stark turned again he was slightly startled to see you were no longer there. "Where did Kiddo go?"

"She left as soon as all of your backs were turned." Loki indicated towards the lift.

"What did you do?" Barton growled, looking at him suspiciously.

"I did nothing, except observe her and watch her leave." They did not seem fully convinced. "I am curious to know, how a group of so many seem to fail to notice a very obvious issue."

"And what is that?" Barton snarled through bared teeth.

"That you all seem to treat that human as though she is utterly useless. I thought the reasoning for her remaining here was so to allow her to acclimatise to her new, less easy to manoeuvre world, or at least, that was the impression I got from Thor, yet you seem to not wish for her to do anything for herself, such as learn to adapt appropriately. I wonder then, how none of you noticed her become disheartened and somewhat angered by you all talking around her and not to her." He stated.

The Avengers looked among themselves to see if any of the others had noticed whatever Loki was referencing. "What are you not stating Loki?" Thor asked.

"Well, I assume an assistance dog is something mortals here use to well, as the name states, assist them."

"Yes, it is a dog trained to assist those who are less capable with everyday tasks." Rogers informed him. "Why?"

"Well she was researching such beasts yesterday when I entered the room, so I assume that she is somewhat interested in having that and not a computer to assist her." The Avengers again looked at each other to see if there was any of them who had known this. "Perhaps if you all actually took a moment to assess what is aiding and what is impeding, you would realise you need to cease doing the latter so to ask her how to help her do the former, rather than thinking that you know what it is she needs better than she does. No wonder she left." He shook his head and walked towards the elevator to go back to his own floor, having had enough of the comments and idiocy of those gathered for one day. "Perhaps you should all concern yourselves with the fact that though I am seen as the most self centred being in this decrepit building, yet I am the only one to notice the very obvious issue here." He smirked as the elevator closed.

"That is a thought that is going to fester for the rest of the afternoon." Stark growled as he folded his arms and watched the numbers on the lift until it stopped on the floor Loki and Thor resided on.

"He's not right though." Rogers dismissed for a moment before looking around. "Is he?"


	5. You Do Not Fear Me?

You sat on a chair that faced a wall that was nothing but a large pane of glass, the glorious sunshine causing it to be warm even though it was just springtime. Velveteen Rabbit was in your arms and you cuddled it close. It was pathetic and very much laughable to be a fully grown woman and yet be holding a stuffed toy so tight against you for comfort, but you did not care, you needed it, you needed some form of contact, something you were long lacking since that faithful day.

How Stark and the others were treating you, though well intentioned, had driven you into a slump. You had never been one to rely heavily on others, having gone to college at fifteen, and having always only ever done research projects on your own, now you felt as though you were utterly dependant, even when you did not think you needed to be. It was only a jumper, you were pretty sure they misplaced far larger items, but when you did it, it was just short of a national crisis. You became more frustrated, and after a while just wished to walk to get rid of the pent up energy you were after accumulating.

With a quick check with Friday, you were relieved to hear that the Avenger's had been sent off to deal with some issue in the Middle East, meaning at least a day of peace and quiet, with no babying. So as carefully as usual, you made your way up to the common area, with no one around, a cup of coffee would perhaps help you, then again, with your current anxiety levels, perhaps a mint or camomile tea would be a more suitable suggestion.

When you got to the common area, you walked to the kitchen area and made a tea before heading cautiously to the chair that Loki had stated he would leave the jumper on, it was not there. Though you suspected that was because of the earlier issues with regards the Avengers. It was understandable that they did not trust him, you dared to think that none really could, what he had done was unforgiveable really, but he had been under duress apparently, if Thor was to be believed, and as such, his actions were not of his own choice, surely that had to account for something, though perhaps those who had fought him were not the ones that would forgive him easily. Regardless, the argument had now meant that you were without the jumper once more, or even more frustrating, it could actually in the room with you, but you did not know it. No matter if it were two feet to your left or if it was after being burnt in some form of pagan ritual burning, you refused point blank to even think of asking the AI as to its whereabouts.

As the tea began to calm you, you decided to avail of the sunlight that was beaming in the window and took out a book you had brought with you and faced the sunlight and began to skim your finger over the Braille, slowly making your way through each page. There were a couple of occasions where you had an issue with a word or two, but with no one around to frustrate you, you were able to think your way through it and continue reading successfully.

The whirring of the elevator made your teeth clench, you were not in the mood for any of them at present, so when you heard it go to whatever floor it was beckoned to, and when it started up again, you groaned when you realised it was on its way to you again. Taking a deep breath, as the doors opened on the common room floor, you continued to read, not wanting to have to deal with whoever it was.

. "What are you doing?"

When the person seemed to have ceased walking as soon as they realised you were in the room, you had a fair idea who it was. His voice only confirmed it, and seemed to be one of pure curiosity, so you thought to answer politely. "What do you mean?"

"Why have you a book if you cannot read it?"

"There are no words in it." You explained with a small smile, thinking it amusing how fascinated he was.

"Then what use is it at all?" You heard him coming closer.

"Because there are different ways to read." You shrugged.

"I do not follow, the only way to read is to see words with your eyes and process them in your mind." You could tell from his tone, he thought you mad; it caused you to laugh involuntarily. "I fail to see the joke."

"That's because there is none. There is more than one way to read here, and to be honest, I am still learning it, but I am getting there. It is called Braille, it is a series of raised dots, which in particular formations create letters, and in turn words, it is a method of reading for those of little or no eyesight, people like me." You gave a pathetic smile as you answered.

"So that is what those peculiar things are." You were not even sure he was speaking to you in partciluar. "I was curious as to what the random lumps in the walls and furnishings were."

"Yes, Tony has a few of them around the place to help me figure out where I am."

"It appears to be one of the only useful aids he has given you." Loki commented.

"What is that supposed to imply?"

"It is blatantly clear that though the Man of Iron is under the impression he is assisting you, he, and indeed those other misfits are impeding you from achieving the independence they all claim to wish for you to have." You shifted slightly in the chair. "I was right." You could hear the pride in his voice.

"They are just trying to help." You attempted to defend them.

"I have little doubt of that, but pray tell, at any stage in all this helping have they ever asked you what it is you wish for help with?" You did not reply. "Just as I suspected."

"Out of curiosity, why do you care?"

"In particular, I don't, I simply made an observation and wished to see if I was more astute than them all. Needless to say, I am."

"I am sure you take great pleasure in that."

"Oh I do, I can assure you." You could hear the grin on his face.

Shaking your head slightly, you decided to go back to your book. "Thank you, by the way, about the jumper."

"I left it on that chair as I stated I would."

"It was not here when I arrived."

"I am not the least bit surprised." His tone stated as much. There was a moment of silence again and you could sense him looking at you. "So you really can read those little lumps?"

"It is not so hard once you get used to it."

"I refuse to believe them to be words."

"Don't believe me if you do not wish to." You shrugged. "They'll still be what they are regardless."

"Show me." You frowned for a moment as you heard him sit on the chair that was opposite to you. "Prove it."

"Okay." You were not so sure how to do so for a moment. "Well this book is called Pride and Prejudice, so get the tablet to show you the first lines in the book, and I will use my book here to read what it is the Braille is saying, and we can see if they match, is that proof enough for you?"

"It's a start." You snorted a laugh at that. So armed with the written and Braille copies of the words, you read what you had and Loki was forced to concede that it was the same.

"That is odd."

"Do they not have the same on your realm?"

"No, not really, there is nothing like what happened to you there. There is of course, battle wounds, Odin himself lost an eye in battle, but to physically have an eye in your head and not be able to use it is not common place."

"Lucky people of Asgard." You replied, with a small hint of bitterness in your voice.

"Your eyes differ from the rest of them, the black is not actually black, but…"

"Like a cloudy grey, so I have been told, they weren't like that before the…um accident."

"From the sounds of things, it was not much of an accident, the mortals that did that to you, it was intentional was it not?" You nodded. "Why do you all do such things to one another?"

"I did not do anything to warrant this, I just worked in a lab, I just wanted to stop Dr Banner from hurting others when he turned into the Hulk, and I nearly had it." You snarled angrily, thinking back to that day.

"It does not seem particularly fair."

"Yeah, well, what can I do about it now, it is not like I can reverse it, he tried, Tony tried." You stated in defeat. "I just was at the wrong place at the worst possible time." You did not need to see to be able to sense Loki's saddened face. It made you think that the being your realm had been made think was cruel and unforgiving actually had some bit of a conscience.

"I find it interesting."

"What?"

"That none of them seem to realise how greatly their actions are irritating you."

"They are not irritating me."

"Frustrating you then?" You could not give a response; he had hit the nail on the head. "Had you never said anything to them?"

Your brow furrowed. "Can I ask; why are you the least bit interested in this, any of this? You hold my people in utter contempt, so why are you concerning yourself with me in any way. Surely if most of us are useless and pathetic, then I am even more so." There was no accusation in your voice, just inquisitiveness; you felt you needed to know why he was like this.

"I have seen the darkness of your species, your lack of sight is testament to such, they had no reason to bestow such an infliction on you, Thor stated they had the ability to merely daze you temporarily, yet here you sit, with permanent bright light instead of vision."

"Pitch black actually."

"What?"

"I only see complete and utter darkness, not brightness." You explained.

"Even worse."

"I am not sure; if it was permanently bright I probably would not be able to fall asleep."

"That is true." Loki conceded.

"So, why does humanity's darkness make you act as you do with me?"

"How do you know my 'act' is not how I treat the rest of your species?" He countered; again, you could hear the grin on his face.

"You are far more complex than you let yourself appear." You noted.

"Are not most beings?"

"I thought you said you met Midgardians, as you call us."

Loki chuckled. "Were you always so scathing to your own species?"

"There is a saying here 'the more people I meet, the more I like my pet'."

"Pet?"

"Animals that humans keep for companionship." You explained.

"Like that hound you were researching?"

"No, that is actually a working dog, but they also are companionship too."

"Do you not find company in your own species?"

"Well before the accident, I was always in the lab, the people I spoke with everyday were all killed by those who blinded me, and well, I haven't actually left this tower since, so…"

"It sounds more like you are as much as prisoner here as I am."

"I am not as restricted as you are though."

"Mainly because it is not like you can see anything that is going on to use against them." He argued. You erupted in laughter to the extent that tears fell from your eyes, while Loki looked on, slightly terrified. "What?"

It took you a few minutes to get back to being able to breathe properly, having laughed so much that you found it difficult to do so. "Do you know, that since my incident, anytime someone mentions anything to do with sight in my presence, they become awkward and change the subject, but you actually use that fact in jokes."

"It wasn't a joke, it was a statement of fact." He commented.

"Well it was funny regardless."

"I am glad you find me amusing."

"Better amusing than terrifying."

"You do not fear me?" He seemed shocked.

"Not really, I mean I know you could snap my neck, but in all fairness, everyone else here could do that too, so if I were to fear you and you alone for that feat, then that would be discrimination." You winked and smiled, earning a confused look from the God, who was unsure how to process what you were saying. You rose to your feet and you made your way to the kitchen area and placed the mug in the sink to wash before walking towards the elevator. "I am not sure if it that you do not feel you have to, or if your powers of astuteness are the reason for it, but thank you for allowing me to actually do that myself."

"You are thanking me for allowing you to clean your own mess?" Loki arched a brow at that.

"Well since I have not been allowed do anything like that around everyone else." 

"I am no ones skivvy."

"Well thank you regardless." You gave a small smile before leaving the room.

Loki watched you leave, taking into account what he had learnt from you while you were in each others company.


	6. A Headache

The Avengers had been gone with two days, and in those two days you had not seen Loki again. As you read of Elizabeth informing her father of her true feelings for Mr Darcy, you heard the elevator whir to life and waited to see if it was coming to the common area, when it opened you listened to see who was after coming out of it.

"Is that not the same book you were reading the other day?" Loki asked as he strode across the room.

"Yes, it is. Why is that so shocking to you?"

"It has been two days and you have not completed it."

"And?"

"Are you reading it at all?"

You laughed slightly. "I am still only learning Braille, it is not like other languages, and I was only starting it when you declared I had to prove the legitimacy of my claim that it was actually words, so I think, with the limited time I have spent reading, I was doing quite well." He gave a 'humph' of a reply and you giggled to yourself.

"I am not amusing."

"I beg to differ."

"So other than reading, what else do you do all day?" He looked around to see if there was anything to amuse himself with.

"Listen to music mostly."

"You lead such an interesting life." He stated sarcastically.

"Back before this I think I did. Working on formulas and studying, I actually liked it."

Loki looked at you. "So to you this is somewhat dull?"

"I doubt all you used do as a prince was sit around all day and be confined to a building." You countered.

"I had duties, studies and training." He replied, his tone one of irritation.

"So surely you are as bored."

"You have no idea." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"What are you allowed to do here?"

"Nothing of note, I am not even permitted to the training area."

"Well that must suck."

"Yes, it does 'suck'." You bowed your head down so to not let him see the smirk on your face. "What is so humorous now?"

"You trying to use Midgardian slang." You smiled.

"I am glad you find me so amusing."

"It's made more so by you trying to not be." You grinned.

"You will have to imagine the bemused look on my face." He growled.

"I would, but I don't even know what you look like." You shrugged. You heard him pause and you could sense him staring at you. "Don't take it personal, I don't know what Thor, Barton or Romanov look like either. Stark I know because I met him before, same with Banner, and Captain Rogers because there was a huge big thing when they found him in the ice, so there was photo's from the Forties of him everywhere, but other than that, I have no idea what anyone of you look like."

"You honestly don't…" You shook your head. "But when I attacked New York…"

"I was in South America at the time studying for my PhD, limited internet access, so it was not really wasted on news from the US, but on what would be of use. I read what happened, the aliens coming out of a wormhole in the sky, huge flying beasts and all that, but overall, no real pictures, sorry."

"So you know all that, but not what I look like."

"You could have purple skin and polka dots for all I know." You shrugged. "I have no idea what beings from other realms look like. Does it really matter anyway?"

"I am not sure."

"Well let me know if it does, until then, I will just continue not caring." You went back to finishing the book then as he went into the kitchen in search of something to have. "There is a fresh pot of coffee there."

"I rather not." His tone piqued your interest. "It tastes like what I would imagine tar tastes like."

"You could add sugar." You suggested, you sensed him looking at you." No one mentioned that to you, did they?"

"They did not. I was as good as thrown the beverage plain." There was no denying the anger in his voice.

"Some people add different things such as sugar, cream, caramel, and chocolate to it to make it taste different." You informed him, he said something under his breathe that you were certain was an expletive, though you were certain it was not in any language you had ever heard either. "There are different things you can add to it in the fridge or one of the cupboards." You placed the book down and walked over slowly to him.

"I can retrieve it myself."

"True, but better to just show you which press so that you don't spend ten minutes searching aimlessly." You rubbed the different markings until you found the right one, then opened it and took out the chocolate and caramel syrups. "Here you go, OUCH!" You hand went immediately to your forehead where you had caused the cupboard door to accidentally collide with it. "Okay, that hurt." You hissed, pressing your palm into it.

Not a moment later, you felt a tall presence just in front of you, smelling as he had before of leather and some form of spice, yet not crowding you. "Why are Midgardian's so fragile?"

"How tall are you?"

"What?"

"You seem to be tall, why am I the only short arse around here?"

"I am not sure what you are saying." He was utterly bewildered by what you were saying.

"Are you tall?"

"By Midgardian standards, yes. By my species standards, most certainly not." There was bitterness in his voice as he stated the second part. You were about to ask him about it when he stated. "You are bleeding."

Cursing, you felt around for some kitchen towel. "Am I getting blood on the counter?"

"Yes, you most certainly are."

"Great." You barked, no longer searching, since you thought it futile.

"Do you wish for me to get something for you?"

You did not answer for a moment, instead you swallowed and nodded, your cheeks becoming reddened in humiliation. "The…the towel, it should be around here, it is wrapped around a tube." You made hand gestures as you spoke, your voice low and defeated. When you felt the paper against your hand you took it. "Thank you." Your words sounded more like a whisper than anything. Unrolling some of it, you pressed it to where you had felt the fluid trickle from and simply kept it there, not saying nor doing anything.

Loki remained silent, he knew it was a look of shame on your face, and decided not to make it worse, had it been one of the Avengers, he would have ensured to ridicule them for such an injury, but seeming as you did not warrant such behaviour, he said nothing.

When you finally finished cleaning it up, you turned around to him. "Is it cleaned?"

"You need to use a wet piece of that to wash away the blood, exactly where you had it pressed before." He informed you.

"Thank you for just asking and not lunging in to do it." You cleared your throat as wet a piece.

"You cannot learn if it is done for you."

"You want to tell everyone else that?"

"I have already." You turned to face him, not that you could see him. "I stated to them the other day that their doing everything for you is actually counterproductive. It seemed to be an alien concept to them."

"Why?"

"They were getting somewhat bothered by your leaving while they all became obsessed with how to have the computer tell you when you need to go to the bathroom."

"I know they mean well, but it is getting too much." You shook your head, the wound stinging when you did so. "This." You indicated to the wound. "Will send them into overdrive."

"It is too high to be noticed, say nothing." He dismissed.

"Will you?" It was difficult not to bite your lip nervously.

"For what reason would I disclose such a thing to that band of insufferable…"

"Still not best friends with any of them, no?"

"I think not." His tone was downright disgusted. "Though I think it safe to say, the feeling is mutual."

"Does it not get annoying?"

"What?"

"Being hated all the time, for something that wasn't entirely your fault." The God's mood altered immediately and you could sense it.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of." He growled, storming off.

"Sorry." You bowed your head as you whispered the apology.

He ceased walking and turned around to look at you again. "Why are you trying to understand me?"

With a shrug, you faced where you assumed he was. "Because someone who saved the worlds from Thor's youthful stupidity as many times as you have as well as during that alignment that Thor explained cannot be as evil as is said."

"You know nothing of me mortal."

"I don't think even you know yourself some days. I do not need my sight to see the conflict in you. You want to be feared, because you think that is the only way to get any modicum of respect, but behind it all, you are not as hateful as you let on, why else would you actually say something about how they treat me?"

Loki's eyes darted from side to side as he thought of what you had said. "If you think me a good being, you are sadly mistaken."

"I never said you were. If you recall, I said you are not as hateful as you let on." You smiled as you pressed another piece of kitchen towel to your head to dry the water and blood up.


	7. A Guardian Loki

You hung up the phone, delighted with your days work; you had spoken with someone regards assessing your eligibility for an assistance dog. There were a few things you had to alter, such as how you found yourself blinded, after all, SHIELD did not technically exist anymore, so you were forced into a corner and you had to alter the truth, it was still a flash bomb, but now it had taken place at Stark Industries, Tony had okayed and created a back dated report that backed it up, not saying anything of your decision other than asking how he could help. His comment had caused you to think that Loki's comments regarding letting you learn for yourself was somewhat effective, something you were grateful for.

Slowly making your way to the elevator, you entered it when it arrived and directed it to the common room area. All too quickly, the doors opened again and you reached out for the Braille outside the door, when you did not feel it, you stood back in, not trusting it. But the doors did not close again, after over a minute, you became fearful.

"AI?" There was no response. "AI." This time your voice became someone panicked, not knowing what was going on. Slowly, you felt both sides of the doors, nothing was holding them open. "Hello?" You called out. Again there was no response. You begged that there would be some explanation for it. You heard a door open near by. "Hello?" You asked again. "AI?" The silence was deafening, your breathing increased to near panting with fear. "Please." The last word was near a whimper, not meant for anyone to respond to. When you heard heavy and fast footfalls coming towards you, you stepped back until your back was against the elevator, trying to get away from whoever was coming towards you.

A hand grabbed your arm and pulled you forward, in shock and self defence, you went to sink your teeth into it. "Don't." Relief filled you as you recognised Loki's voice and smell. "There is a problem, the power source has been compromised, something is not right. Come on." His voice was low as he took your arm. "Quickly."

"Thor, the others?" You asked, as he half dragged you down the hallway, his far longer legs taking faster strides than you could keep up with naturally.

"Gone, that is why it is so strange, the idiot told me this morning they were going to seek something in a place called New Zealand, I checked a map, it is too far away for them to have returned already, yet it was the soldier's identity details that has caused the failure." He whispered as you continued on.

Terror struck you then. "The elevator, how did it leave me off here so, wherever here is?" His decision to whisper caused you to do so too.

"I am not sure, I saw it stop at a certain floor and I heard you calling out, so I used the stairwell to get to you." He explained.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I can deal with whoever is here yet stop you from getting harmed." You heard him opening a door, the hollow noises echoing around you told you that you were on a stairwell. A noise down below you caused you to freeze. You listened carefully, hearing multiple sets of boots stomping on the stairs; running upward. Loki seemed to have heard them too, because he threw you onto his back. "Hold on." He whispered. Tightening your legs around his lithe waist and your arms around his neck, you held your breath as he ran upwards also, seemingly taking them two at a time. It was a bumpy journey, but you said nothing, simply holding on as he went up and up and seemingly turning a hundred corners.

When he finally stopped, you were dizzy and nauseous and as he opened a door, you held on tighter, realising you were on a rooftop. "Loki?" Your voice was shaking.

He kept walking and said nothing until you felt him pulling on your arms to get you to get off, so slowly you slid to the floor. He brought you a few steps and began to push you into a crouch, you felt around and realised he was putting you into some sort of a large metal and concrete container, scared and confused, you did what he wanted, and became as small as you could get as he tucked in your feet. "Stay here, no matter what. If you think you hear anything, even voices you know, don't move." He growled lowly. You nodded fearfully. "Midgardian weapons sting and stun Thor and I, but they do not kill us, so even if you think I am hurt, I am not dead, understand?"

"Yes." You nodded.

"Stay hidden." There was a banging of someone trying to break through a door. "No matter what."

You heard him walking away from you, the crunch of gravel under his feet telling you he had not gone too far as the banging on the door became louder and more frequent, telling you whoever was following you, was almost through. With one final loud bang and a thud, the door gave way and you heard several sets of boots on the rooftop and the click of different weapons having their safety removed. "We are taking you in Asgardian."

"I have done nothing but remain in this building." Loki snarled in return.

"We are not going to risk you starting anything again. Stark had no right allowing you in this building."

"It is his building, is it not? So long as he permits it, only he can force me to leave, any issue you have, take it up with him. I may be unarmed, but I am still impervious to your bullets and quite an inept fighter, since I have been trained in hand to hand combats since I was three hundred years old, so put down your toys and leave before I am forced to defend myself."

"You are the attacker, not us."

"I was on my way to get something to eat when you stormed the building, I think you will find that you have this somewhat incorrect as a result; I did not come in search of you."

"ENOUGH." Called another. "Why are we even talking about this, we should just kill him and say he attacked us."

You pulled your hands over your mouth, begging yourself to stay silent as tears and whimpers threatened you.

"Just try it." The God snarled. "I will kill you all with my bare hands if you even try it, and what would make it all the better is that this rooftop is completely covered in surveillance, so I will be able to prove you struck for me first and I acted in, what is it you Midgardian's call it, 'self-defence'." There seemed to be silence after that.

"You cannot be allowed to stay free." The original voice stated.

Loki gave a cold laugh. "You think me free? I am forced to remain here, only permitted in certain rooms, so I can assure you; I am not, by any means, free."

"Boss?" Another called; there was a moment of silence as the lead agent contemplated what to do next. "Boss?"

"Shut up Hodgens." The leader snarled angrily.

"I suggest you listen to my advice and leave, according to the computer system, you tripped some alarm that has sent an emergency beacon, meaning that assistance is already in the building." Loki grinned slyly.

"What are you about?" The leader demanded.

"Are you hard of hearing, you are about to be dealt with by whomever the good Mister Stark has to deal with these situations when he is not here." Loki stated boredly. "So I would suggest running."

There was about a moment before there were several bursts of gunshots, causing you to huddle as small as possible, while clenching your eyes closed and putting a finger in each ear. Heavy thuds told you that the concrete of whatever you were in was taking the fire of the weapons, but still you were terrified, being shot was not fun the first time, and you were lucky to have survived with only one shot, you did not want to test your luck a second time. Not soon enough, the gunfire cease and there were several shouting voices. Terrified, you did as Loki had commanded and did not move one inch, the shouting, though blurred by the concrete and the previous sounds of weapons, continued for close to a minute before it died down completely. Only then did you begin to hear individual voices again.

"You are a war criminal, and need to restrained as such." A voice declared.

"I have been here for some weeks, and only now you care as to my being on this realm. I am doing nothing but serving the punishment given down to me, if you think yourself above the Allfather, I dare you to say such and demand his attendance here to explain himself. Though I suggest, if you were to do so, I would ask you permit my being there, it would be interesting to see you cower in his presence."

"We will not be dictated to by anyone."

"Since Midgard is indebted to Asgard and other, better realms, you cannot really speak on behalf of all your people, think about it. I sent the Destroyer here and everything your people had was destroyed in its wake, only Mjölnir could damage it, Mjölnir pales in comparison to Gungnir, Odin's weapon, you cannot even pretend to be in Asgard's league." The sound of footfalls came towards you again.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your concern." You heard the door open and Loki's scent filled your nostrils, as well as the smell that you recalled from the lab after the attack, making you assume it was from the guns. "Mind your head." Loki's cool hand took your arm again as he assisted you out of the space. "Are you alright?" You nodded, unable to speak. "What is it?" You tried to answer, but you were shaking too badly.

"Who is that?" The person who had been barking orders began to walk over. "Release her immediately."

As they came closer, you backed into Loki, not liking the aggressive manner in which he was approaching; Loki did not back up, allowing you to lean into him. "She is not a captive, ask Stark, she lives here."

"I rather ask her. Miss?" Your voice still had not come back to you, when there was the click of a gun again; you winced and leant further into Loki. "What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing but try to protect her." Loki growled.

There were several laughs and chuckles around the roof top. "If you think for one moment anyone here is going to believe that you would ever try to protect one of us."

Not a moment later, you felt a hand on your arm, immediately you knew it was not Loki's, the digits were not as long and far thicker, and it yanked you away painfully, causing you to stumble and fall forward to the ground. Before you landed however, you felt Loki pulling you up again, more guns clicking in the background. "What do you think you are doing? How dare you grab her in such a manner." You felt Loki's arm around your waist, holding you against him protectively. "She has just been terrified out of her mind and you go grabbing her in such a manner."

"You have done something to her, her eyes are all glazed over." The man pointed out.

"Her eyes are clouded because she does not possess the gift of sight you idiotic mortal. That is why I had to aid her from her hiding spot, and why I had to aid her in the first place."

"You did it."

"I was not on the realm when it happened, you filthy beasts are the reason she cannot see, you torture your own kind for pleasure and yet have the audacity to call me the monster." All the time you shook against him; from what had happened, from recalling the gunfire of that faithful day in the lab, the voices, and now being grabbed by someone you could not recognise, you felt it was all becoming too much. "As though her afternoon had not been going badly enough with all that has occurred already, you go and grab her. If I was to blame for any of this, why does she seek refuge with me?"

"Is she mute as well as blind?" Another asked.

"She is in shock, check with Stark, she is resident here and she cannot see, I am not at fault for any of that." Loki explained. "Now we are going back inside, part of my having to stay here is because it is impossible for anyone to tell externally if I am within the building, and with your realms despicable requirement to know what everyone else on this pathetic planet is doing, I am at risk of being seen out here, and such knowledge would cause panic, do you think it wise to call such?"

"It would mean you would be taken off our planet again most likely, seems tempting to me."

"Do not count on it." Loki slowly let you out of his grasp, but you refused to move. "Come, we will go back in." You nodded, terrified, but complied, allowing him to bring you forward and towards the door again. Cautiously, you held onto him as he brought you back in. when you heard the elevator moving, you sighed in relief. "Are you able to speak yet?" A small squeak left your throat. "You will be fine. You were injured?" You shook your head. "Good. What floor does this contraption need to go to? What button do you usually press?" He brought you to the buttons, but you did nothing. "Well?" But you had no idea which one was to your floor. "Voice activation?" You nodded. "But of course it is." He sighed in exasperation. "Very well then." The sound of a button being pressed was followed immediately by the elevator responding. When it stopped, Loki gently nudged you forward and out of it.

With the adrenalin coursing through you, your senses were on high alert, it smelt peculiar, like spices, metal and something else, you had no idea where in the building you were and that scared you slightly, you stayed close to Loki the entire time. Finally you ceased walking and he placed you next to a seat, the soft fabric of the chair rubbing against the back of your calves. Gently, you sat down and were startled when you heard him walk out of the room. Scared, you tried to take in your surrounds and assess, coming to the conclusion that you were on the floor that Loki resided on. When you heard him come into the room again you calmed slightly, a moment later you felt a warm blanket around your shoulders.

"You need to rest; I have little doubt that was like reliving your first encounter. Your body is in shock, just try to relax." His voice was calm and assertive

In truth, you had no idea how you were supposed to attempt to relax after everything that had happened. But soon, the stress of everything caused you to become utterly exhausted, and you began to fall asleep.


	8. Flashbacks

"Loki?" Thor stared at the sleeping human in his brother's bed. When the dark haired God walked out of the bathroom, he gave the Thunder God warning glare. "What is going on?" He whispered as he pointed to your sleeping form. "Why is she here? There? In your bed? Everyone is looking for her."

"She was so terrified by what happened she ceased to be able to speak, with that issue, she could not state which as her floor, ergo to get her to rest somewhere comfortable, I was forced to bring her here." Thor raised a brow and folded his arms, staring at Loki sceptically. "If I had left her in the common area to rest, you would all being going mad that I treated her no better than a hound." Thor could not argue that.

"Why did you state she was here?"

"Because if I had, they would have dragged her from here in an instant, do not deny it Thor, she needed to rest."

Thor eyed his brother carefully. "Why Loki? Why care for one human when you despise all others? This goes far beyond feeling some small bit of guilt for having accidentally not realised about her sight."

"It was the right thing to do Thor, do not read too much into it." Loki turned so he was no longer facing his brother, but his eyes lingered on you as he said it, and Thor caught it.

"You did well Loki, thank you." He clapped Loki's shoulder as he spoke.

X

It kept replaying over and over in your mind, the sound of gunshots, the thud of each one against the concrete, not inches from your body. Then there was the shouting, over and over, your mind trying to decipher the different voices and words. When you processed them, they all were threats to Loki, though he had done nothing wrong. The voices of those who had sought him in the first place, there was something about them, something you could not place. The growling angered voice of the leader, it seemed so…similar. As again and again you winced at the sound of bullets, you felt yourself in the moment where the canister hit against your foot, the last thing you would ever see, was a small silver and black metal object, right next to your feet, then, white light, and finally darkness, and pain. But amongst it all, something came to you; the name, 'Hodgens" it stuck in your mind, why was it relevant, the manner in which the leader had spoken, it played over and over in your mind, until…You wanted to cry, you wanted to forget it ever happened, and when the hand grabbed you again, the one that tried to pry you away from Loki, this time your voice had not failed you, and you shrieked, again and again.

You jumped awake, you felt hot, and sweaty, and the two steams of water on your face told you that you were crying. You felt yourself shaking violently, terrified as everything replayed in your mind once more. When you felt a hand on your arm again, similar to the one that had grabbed you; you did not hesitate, and thrashed violently, your fists colliding with something over and over.

"Hey, hey."

You heard a voice trying to calm you, but it was futile, you were too terrified, your mind replaying what had happened. "Loki." It was the only thing your mind would focus on, when no one else was there to help you, Loki had been. "Loki." You begged.

The hand quickly left your arm, leaving you to thrash the air around you; your breaths coming in rapid pants as you tried to figure out where you were. Nothing seemed right, the bed was harder than you were used to and the scent in the room was wrong, yet not as terrifying as it should have been. It took a few minutes, but you were able to place it, you were in Loki's rooms, you remembered that now, and though you could not recall going there yourself, you appeared to be in a bed, which smelt strongly of Loki, leaving you to assume it was his. "She is looking for you." You knew the voice, but your brain was not computing whose it was.

"Me?"

That one you recognised instantly. "Loki!" You searched around for him.

"Good to see you got your voice back." There was no way to deny there was relief in his voice.

"The people, the ones with the guns, they…"

"They have left. Stark has dealt with them, and with the security breech."

"Tony, wait Thor." You finally recognised who else was in the room with you both. "How long have I been asleep?" To say the Avengers were back from New Zealand, you had to have been asleep for longer than you thought.

"Near a day." Loki informed you.

"But how?"

"Stress, I stated to you before you fell asleep, the events of yesterday were exhausting you, you simply proved me right."

"You are elated by it, don't deny it, you love being proved right." You groaned as you sat up in the bed. "Is this your bed?"

"Yes."

"Where did you sleep?"

"I have not slept."

"Why?"

"Well for one, you were in here, for another, I had to ensure there were no more issues until the fools returned."

"Loki." Thor warned.

"If you think I will refer to that group of misfits as anything else, you are sadly mistaken." Loki growled back.

"What happened?" It did not take sight to know that clearly there had been issues in the time you were resting.

"You cannot blame them Loki, considering." Thor began.

"The men…" Though you wished to set the record straight about how Loki had actually assisted you, you had other issues to deal with first. "The ones that came first?"

"What of them?" Thor asked.

"Where are they?"

"They were dealt with by SHIELD, they are a unit who decided it best to deal with Loki quietly without informing the Director Fury."

"They are the ones who…" You swallowed hard. "They were the ones, that day, in the lab." Silence resounded around you. "I recognised his voice, the leader, he was there that day, so was Hodgens I remember them and that name."

"You stated already the flash bomb detonated before they entered the room, you cannot have seen them." Thor stated dismissively.

"I never claimed to see them, I heard them." You barked back angrily.

"I fear you are mistaken, they are SHIELD agents, they would not attack their own colleagues."

Frustration caused new tears to well in your eyes, you knew you were right, but Thor was not listening, and you would wager the Avengers would not either. "Loki." The other God remained silent, though you could feel him looking at you. "I know it was them, I know it."

"Loki, you cannot honestly believe…"

"I was not there that day to contradict her, and neither were you or the rest of your pathetic allies. If she states such, then perhaps you should listen." The raven haired God answered.

"I am not sure." Thor rubbed the back of his neck. "This may not sit well with the others."

"Because of course, that is all that matters here." Growled Loki. He shook his head and turned back to you. "Can you walk?" You nodded. "Then I suggest you get out of that bed and declare what you stated here to the rest of them, perhaps one of them will possess enough intelligence to consider the possibility, for I fear you are wasting your breath here." Loki extended his hand, allowing it to gently brush against your arm. Though you really did not require assistance, his offering, rather than insisting on helping caused you to accept it willingly. Thor simply watched intently, not saying anything.

Somehow you were still tired, and as a result not too steady on your feet, but also quite hungry and in need of a shower. Ordinarily you would never consider going to the common area stinking of sweat, but you felt it necessary to inform the Avengers of your realisation. In truth, you were slightly fearful that they would dismiss you as simply as Thor had, especially Romanov and Barton, who were technically comrades of those you were about to accuse, but you knew you were right, and perhaps, in amongst it all, you would get justice for what had happened you.

Using Loki to allow you go at a swifter pace, you were able to get to the elevator quicker than you usually walked, the two Gods directing you safely at corners and steps as you went. When you heard the elevator doors close, you took a moment to compose yourself, preparing for whatever lay ahead, and hoping that your statement would be accepted.

On arriving in the common area, you sensed the aggression in the air.

"Where the hell had you her hidden?"

"What the hell has been going on?"

"Explanations, now."

The demands all came at once, something you knew would happen, but still, tired, stressed and over sensitive, it was an assault on your mind. "Stop." You ordered loudly, and for some miraculous reason, those gathered complied. "Loki saved my life. When those…whoever they were came, Loki made sure he got me to a safe place, and protected me. Then after everything, ensured I did not go into shock." 

"I fear you may have regardless." The God stated.

"Okay, fine, prevented my shock from being worse and made sure I was cared for, better?"

"Yes."

You rolled your eyes at his meticulous need for accuracy. "So lay off Loki, he actually deserves some kudos for everything he did for me. But that is not the issue, the people who came here first, the instigators who hacked Tony's system, they are the ones that attacked SHIELD a few months ago, they are the ones that came into the lab that day."

"What?" Barton may have only stated one word, but it was clear from it he was not the least bit convinced. "Johnsons' unit is one of the most elite in SHIELD, hence how they got in here. They would never do such a thing." He scoffed.

"Kiddo, you said you only saw the flash bomb that day, no people, and you cannot possibly confirm it was the same people again regardless, you could not have seen them with, you know…." Stark stated cautiously.

"I have ears, there are more senses than just sight that tell you who is around you." You could begin to sense that this was going to be a lesson in futility. "I know it was them, Hodgens was there both times, this Johnson barked orders at him in the lab too. I remember it."

"You never said anything of Hodgens before now." Romanov commented sceptically.

"Forgive my not having an eidetic memory." You growled. "I am only saying this to try and get some answers; SHIELD never was able to figure out who was behind it."

"Are the answers for SHIELD or for you?" Rogers asked. "We get it, you want to get who caused this to happen to you, but you can't say for certain it was that unit."

"Were you there?" Loki demanded, staring coldly at Rogers. "That day, in the lab, as you call it. Were you there?" Rogers shook his head. "Were any of you there by any chance?" He looked around at the rest of the Avengers; none of them said anything, indicating they had not been. "Well since you cannot say for certain that it was not these people, perhaps you should at least entertain the fact that you have been told otherwise, and until such time as you can prove what is being stated is completely false, you should listen to what is being stated by one that was there." There was a pregnant pause in any responses to the Gods interjection. "And should you not be concerning yourself how your supposedly perfect system was not only overridden by these people, but ultimately shut down. From what I have gathered, the distress beckon only called out once, meaning had they been but a few moments faster, they would have succeeded in blocking it altogether and you could have been none the wiser to its corruption until your return, with me gone, who would have been there to protect her?" He glared at Stark.

"Listen Reindeer Games, I have found the virus that was in the system and dealt with it accordingly, including sending a little care package back to the source. I do not need you or anyone else for that matter trying to pin this on my system." Stark was far shorter than the God, but he still stood as tall as possible in facing him off. He seemed calm, but inside he was seething, whoever dared to play with his system was going to pay, dearly.

"No, since it was the Good Captains credentials used in the break in. Tell me, is he not under your little spotlight, it is after all, noteworthy that he, and those two." He indicated to Romanov and Barton. "Are hired by this SHIELD, I think you need to concern yourself with having the rodents within your walls of your own doing."

"What do you think you are implying?" Barton stepped forward, his grip on his bow tightening as he did so.

"Funny, I suggest something that you think could be preposterous and it is taken to heart, yet something just as plausible, if not more so, is suggested by someone of higher intelligence than most everyone else in this room, and it is dismissed immediately as nonsense." Again, silence followed his statement. "I think it safe to say, you have all been warned, I will be interested to see what your little gift will uncover." He stated to Stark before he turned to leave again. "Now, I am going to get some rest, since I have to guard this dwelling due to your lack of ability to keep seemingly friend and foe out in your absence."

As the elevator doors closed once more, Stark took a drink of his coffee. "He really is beginning to annoy me with his statements recently, that one is going to fester too. Kiddo?" You faced where you assumed he was. "Are you sure?"

"I would wager my other four senses on it." You stated with conviction.

"Well then, I think I better do some snooping." He walked passed with his coffee, patting your shoulder as he did so. "We'll get them for what they did to you, I promise."


	9. Suggestions and Gratitude

It had been a bad week. Your sleep had been interrupted with repeats of what you had experienced, and as a result; you were slightly clumsy and had double figure new bruises from colliding with things. As well as that, you had been declined for an assistance dog based on your living area. The organisation in charge felt it was too risky for a dog to reside in Stark's building, considering the nature of Tony's work; it disheartened you substantially, not that anyone would know, since you had not seen anyone in days. The Avenger's were on different assignments, both official and personal, and however the fates had decided, you had not come in contact with Loki in that time either. You wondered what floor he was on, wondering should you go and thank him again for all he had done in protecting you. All in all, loneliness, annoyance, frustration and the resulting stress and bad eating and sleeping meant you were like a grizzly bear with a toothache.

You bit the inside of your cheek as you washed your hands, facing what you knew was the mirror, wondering what it was you looked like now. Did the extra few inches of hair suit you, nowadays you did not tie it back as much, since you rarely left your rooms, did it suit you better, and had the incident altered anything about your face other than the cloudiness you knew was now in your eyes, swallowing hard, you were forced to accept that you would never know. Many times, you had studied your face using your hands to feel for anything different, but all you established was that you had an outbreak of acne once a month since you were no longer on birth control, not that you had asked anyone if you had skin colouration damage, and you suspected they would not tell you if you had. The only consolation you had was the first time you had encountered Loki; he seemed to think you perfectly normal to look at to say he had thought you jesting, if you had looked different, you know he would have said it.

Walking out of the bathroom, you felt claustrophobic in your rooms, so in need of some fresh air, you walked towards the elevator. It opened before you had reached it, causing you to pause for a moment.

"Kiddo, you alright?" You left out the breath you were holding when you realised it was Tony. "I was just on my way to see you."

"Yeah, I gathered that, what with my rooms being the only thing on this floor, and you being here." You scoffed jokingly.

"This is true, I had not thought of that." He admitted, looking to the wall. "I actually came to ask you about that dog thing." You shifted awkwardly. "What happened?"

"Apparently I most certainly am a candidate for such a thing, but my environment is not." You explained

"Meaning?"

"I am good, Stark Tower is not."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Kiddo."

"I was thinking…"

"That's not good."

"I think I need to try and get back to my old life, in my old apartment." You fiddled with your fingers anxiously.

"Do you think you are ready for that?" Stark forcibly reined himself in, he wanted to stop you from even considering it, but Loki's words plagued him, so he held back, but the idea of you trying negotiate several floors of a stairwell and going through streets unaided concerned him greatly.

"I never will be, not here. I am not allowed learn, I can't even get a dog to help me." You forced the tears to remain at bay, sick of having them well up and make you seem as though you were simply emotional rather than just angry.

"We can work around the dog thing."

"How? You can't just steal a dog."

"Actually, there is an entire industry for that these days apparently; but no, I was not talking about stealing one. It's easy to get one and get it professionally trained. Think about it, at least this one the rest of us can actually acknowledge, not to mention Barton will have someone on his level to hang out with." You snorted a laugh at that. "I mean, if you want to leave, no one can stop you, but in truth, it's nice having you here, hell, I think even Loki would miss you."

"You mean you'd miss having someone else here with an IQ exceeding 140; and lay off Loki, he saved my life."

"He tried to take over the city." Tony argued

"He was being forced to, Thor stated such himself."

"And he threw me out a window."

"In all fairness, most people want to throw you out a window Tony; also, you said you made a dick joke beforehand." 

"It was funny." Tony nodded and smiled smugly as he recalled the incident.

"If it were not for Loki, I would have been killed, and you know it, and he took care of me afterwards too."

"Where had he you hidden, out of curiosity?"

"On the floor he shares with Thor, you have him forbidden from everywhere else and he could not get me to my floor. By the way, for everything he did, I want to thank him, and you have just reminded me of something."

"What?"

"Let him onto a training floor."

"Not a hope."

"Please Tony, nothing serious, hand to hand combat stuff only. He is a warrior; it's who he is, same as Thor. How would you like if you weren't allowed to invent anything again."

"That's different, what he has done…"

"How? Until the whole Middle East thing, you were fine with what Stark Industries was doing, how is that much better? Did the Maximoff's see you any differently to how people here see him? If he is able to rid himself of his frustrations, he will become easier to deal with, you know that as well as I do."

"I take it back, I hate not being the only smart ass." Tony rubbed his palms to his eyes. "Fine, but no weapons."

"I think that fair." You reached out and he took your hands. "I would be completely lost but for you Tony, thank you."

"I know, it's true." He beamed cockily. "So you'll stay?"

"I've got to, you've promised me a dog."

"Just not some little yapping rat thing, a proper one that can carry your misplaced jumpers."

"What happened that jumper actually, Loki said he left it on the chair?"

"I don't know." Stark shrugged.

"Tony?" You did not trust his tone.

"It was Rogers, he said it had to be thrown away in case Loki did something to it." He confessed.

"What? I loved that jumper; that Star Spangled idiot owes me a new one. What was Loki going to do, put itching powder in it, he is powerless now."

"Hmm, itching powder…"

"Do not put itching powder in Cap's suit, that will not be of use to you in a battle." You warned.

"Not his suit, but his training gear…"

"You are a forty something year old child, you know that?"

"Well you know what they say about certain childhoods, they cause childish adults. Besides, that's a matter of opinion." Stark walked you to the elevator. "I can't believe Loki actually was nice to someone."

"I know, it's like you being humble."

"Never happened." Tony shook his head.

X

"Pardon?"

"As a result of what you did for me, I had Stark give you a training area, nothing fancy, no weapons, just basic stuff."

"Better than nothing I suppose." Loki dismissed as he made himself a coffee with syrup to sweeten, pretending he was nonplussed by it all.

"You're welcome." You laughed, knowing full well he was happier than he was letting on.

He eyed you carefully. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Speak with him regards it."

"I wanted to thank you."

"Why?"

"You saved my life."

"They would not have been here if I had not been."

"That is not of your choosing though, if you had a choice, you would not be here, would you?" He did not respond. "So, it was not your fault."

"You do not think like most of the rest of your species." Loki stated. "You do not fear me."

"I live in a building that also houses, pending the day of the week; assassins, a Hulk, a weapons manufacturer, all of whom have killed thousands between them, and Thor, who has more blood on his hands than all the rest of them, if anything, you are in good company, and I am the odd one out. To fear you is to fear everyone else here."

"You're not wrong."

"I seldom am."

"Do you not have a family? Why do you find yourself living here and not with them?"

"My parents are not really nice people. My father is an alcoholic." She could sense the confusion seeping off Loki. "He is addicted to alcohol, and well, humans don't do well with too much of that. My mother wanted nothing to do with me, apparently, I am too much work now, and she said she finished her duties as a parent when I went to college." Your voice was filled with bitterness at that.

Loki clenched his teeth slightly at that information. Clearly Midgardian parenting was even worse than Aesir. "I see."

"Tony met them before, he knew what I was dealing with, so that is why he invited me here, it was either here or my crumby old apartment, I think I would have been killed within a week had I went back there, the stairs alone would have done it. I complain about what they do for me, but at the beginning I needed it, now though, I just need to figure it out for myself."

"And the plan with the hound?"

"Tony has found a place that trains them, so he contacted them, explained the situation. I will have one in a fortnight."

"Fortnight?"

"Two weeks."

"Can Midgardian hounds be trained so swiftly?"

"No, this one already has been trained for several months, they are just adding one or two more commands and training it to walk with a harness to help me. That can be done in that time. I am actually looking forward to it." You smiled.

"Yes well, hopefully it will not smell the place up too much."

"More so than a bunch of warriors, that is a feat that would be noteworthy!" You laughed. "So, floor eighty four is for you, and there are some toys put in there for you."

"Toys!?" He declared indignantly.

"Yes, toys, not children's toys, training ones, similar to what Thor has." You laughed. "Take a look, perhaps you'll like it."

"Hmm." He grumbled.

"Enjoy, we both know you are going to go straight there when I leave, don't pretend otherwise."

Loki watched you begin to leave. "Do not pretend to know what I am thinking."

"I'm not wrong though, am I?" He grumbled again, telling you his answer.


	10. Two Weeks Later

"Well?" Stark was beaming as he presented the dog to the room.

"You are aware I can't see him, hence why he is needed in the first place." You laughed. "What's his name?"

"Actually, it's a bitch."

"You were dying to say that, weren't you?" You laughed.

"You know me so well." Stark grinned, his teeth showing.

"So, what is her name?"

"Beauty."

You called her name and gave her the command to come that you had learnt from the trainer that had been at the Tower twice, once to teach you everything you needed to know, and a second time assess her living area and ready it for her arrival. The dog obeyed immediately and came to your outreaching hand, nuzzling it slightly to indicate she had done as commanded, with a verbal reward, you began to rub her gently, feeling her fur, her ears, assessing her features in your head, using what knowledge you had of the creatures from the research you had accumulated over the years, having always wanted a pet of your own; to help you guess the breed. "A German Sheppard." You smiled. "I always loved them, they are beautiful." You felt down her back to where her harness was fitted. It was soft, but solid, so to help guide you around. "Thank you."

"She will help you with corridors, doors, stairs, and general moving around as well as act as a guard dog and assist in making sure you don't lose any more clothes." Tony eyeballed Rogers.

"Yes, speaking of which, I was wondering, when are you replacing that jumper Stars and Stripes, the twenties and thirties were frugal times, I doubt it was acceptable then to steal girls jumpers, not to mention, it sounds creepy as hell?"

"I preferred 'Star Spangled Idiot' to be honest." Tony beamed, thinking back to your conversation.

Barton snorted coffee back into his mug at the name, and Romanov looked to the ground so nobody could see her smirk. "I can't help it, I am saving your details as that now." The archer coughed as he got out his phone.

"Well, considering…" Rogers began, shifted awkwardly

"No, considering nothing, that was mine, you had no right." You snapped. Immediately, Beauty turned to see where the potential threat to her new master was, standing with her ears perked, back straight and her body across you.

"That is an astute creature." Thor stated as he walked into the room from the elevator. "I take it this is the hound?"

You rubbed her head, as you gave the command to stand down. "She is perfect, thank you Tony."

"Any time Kiddo." He winked.

"You are aware she cannot see that." Loki pointed out, coming out from behind Thor.

"He winked." You stated factually, you could sense the room looking at you. "What? I knew him for nearly a decade before this happened, I know his weird cocky quirks, same as the rest of you do, he's sort of an open book."

"I always knew you adored me." Tony jested.

"Yeah, please refer back to the window thing."

"Hatred is a passionate emotion too." He grinned

"I want to throw something at you."

"Can't train the dog to do that." He laughed, heading out of the room. "Glad you like her."

"We'll get on well, won't we Beauty." You rubbed her head again before gripping the harness. "But to do that, I think we best get used to each other." You cautiously got to your feet and stood straight. Immediately the dog became stoic, awaiting her commands. Holding onto to harness, you took a step forward and you felt her move fluidly next to you. A bubble of excitement and happiness caused you to shudder and giggle slightly. You usually would have been highly embarrassed by such actions, but for once, you could not bring yourself to care, you were just so elated. You made your way to the elevator faster than you could ever had done without her, your hand seeking the wall out of habit, and not necessity. Knowing Loki was in the room made you want to leave all the more.

The Avengers watched silently, not saying anything as they watched you act so out of character, they were used to sarcasm and stoic behaviour in intermittent patterns, with occasional small smiles, not giggles and laughter. Loki on the other hand, found himself having to resist the urge to permit his lip to twitch up, having known and understood how much having the hound meant to you and your independence. Though since the day you had informed him of his access to a training area, he had spent his time between there and his rooms, having had Thor ask him on more than one occasion why of all the humans, you had been the one to interest him most. In truth, he was not sure why you interested him so greatly, but you had, and frankly, that concerned him, you were as inconsequential as the rest of them really.

It concerned him why had he been so concerned for you that day of the attack, he knew if anything had happened you, the others would not have taken long to blame him, but in truth, that was only a miniscule reason. When he had fought along side Thor and the Warriors in Asgard, he had been trained to aid the weak and less capable, and you were most certainly such, but that too was not the real reason. Your attitude and the manner, in which you saw him, though ironically, you could not see him, intrigued him. You deemed him as similar to the others, something he had not ever imagined being compared with, but since you had pointed out the similarities, he had not been able to cease thinking of them. He found himself thinking of you constantly, and the manner in which you had sought him for safety. When Thor had scared you, it was him that you had called for, not Stark, not any of the rest of them, him, why? It was one thing to seek refuge with him when the enemies were none you knew, but with Thor there, he was surely the one to have sought. Because of the conflict and intrigue his inner thoughts had caused, Loki had avoided you ardently since then.

In the elevator, you were relieved to be away from everyone again, but especially Loki. Since your speaking with one another where you had told him of the training room, you had not been around him, and you suspected it was due to his avoiding you. You were not sure what you had done, but as he would not even speak to you, you could not ask. It should not bother you as much as it did, but it did. Daily you had found yourself trying to recall a picture of him from the situation in New York and Berlin a few years previous, cursing yourself for being too interested in your studies to even pay attention to the news. Why did his appearance bother you so much? You were no where near as curious about what everyone else looked like. Leaning back against the wall of the metal box, you sighed deeply, your hand still on Beauty's harness as you did. It was not normal to near obsess over someone, well not obsess, but think of constantly or perhaps that was obsessing? Beauty nudged your hand to inform you the elevator had come to a halt and the doors had opened to let you out. Walking to your rooms, you were still preoccupied by the Mischief God, but you had not bumped into anything solely because the dog prevented it. When you arrived to your sitting area, she paused and waited for another command, so sitting on the sofa, you left go of the harness and let her investigate her surrounds, knowing her mat was next to the chair you were in so she could rest comfortably as you sat down.

X

Three days had passed since Beauty arrived, and when you were not allowing Loki's avoidance of you occupy your thoughts, you got used to having the dog help you with your life. You were no longer colliding with everything, and she made sure you did not forget anything; Beauty was the best thing to have happened since the accident.

Confidently, you stepped into the elevator and waited for it to bring you to the top floor, Beauty sitting by your side, her head next to your leg, allowing you to know she was there. When you went to leave it, you were met with a person directly in front of you; it did not take a moment to recognise the smell of spice and leather. "Hello."

"I see you are getting used to that hound." Loki replied, eyeing the dog.

"She is great." You smiled down at her. "How is the training room?"

"It is basic, but it will suffice I suppose." He shrugged. You scoffed a small laugh. "And what is so funny?"

"Your pretending nothing is to your high standards."

"Nothing on this realm is to my standards."

"Well, perhaps not, but you do act like you are not impressed very often, even when I can tell you are."

Loki frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"I can't tell you, then you'll make sure you won't do it and I won't be able to tell." You smiled.

"What is that thing doing?" Loki growled.

"If you are talking about Beauty, you'll have to describe it to me, I can't see; remember."

"She is pressing her muzzle on my hand."

"She wants you to rub her."

"Why?" He looked at the creature that was looking up at him expectantly.

"I dunno, maybe she likes you."

"Your hound is as defective as you are."

"She doesn't know what you did, I don't she would care anyway."

Scratching her ear, Loki looked at the dog again. "I suppose not."

"Well she is defective remember." You gave a small smile. "I better get something to eat, would you like some?" You walked to the kitchen and got out a bowl.

"There is no need."

"Suit yourself, I was just going to make some soup."

"Soup?"

"Broth?"

"That I have heard of." He looked at you for a moment. "I am not sure."

"Well it is here if you want some." You held up a filled bowl to him.

On smelling it, he shrugged. "Fine, I suppose it smells edible." You gave another smile. "Shut up." That caused you to laugh for a moment, before you ceased and a look of concern filled your features. "What?"

"Nothing." You shook your head as you spoke.

"Lies, I think you forget who I am." He stated, studying you carefully. "What is it that you are not saying."

"It's nothing of importance, I just thought of something." You dismissed again, hoping that that would placate him, it didn't however, and you knew it from the irritated glare you felt on you. "It's just, you are actually nice to be around, you don't try to act a certain way, and you sure as Hel don't care about dancing around my feelings. It's…refreshing."

"Well that is something I never thought my company would be accused of being." Loki's eyebrows raised significantly, he felt the urge to smile again, but forced it to remain at bay, even if you could not see, you seemed astutely aware of those around you and their actions. "I must commended you for your treatment of the Solider the other day."

"He deserved it for throwing out a perfectly good jumper." You growled, tucking into the soup.

"Perhaps he did, the names you gave him however, were amusing. What about that thing?"

"Beauty?" He made a noise of confirmation. "What about her?"

"Should it not eat?"

"She will, this evening, she was already fed today."

"What a miserable existence, they serve you mortals selflessly and have to watch you eat with little thanks."

"If she was really miserable, she would probably run off." Loki grunted. "You're jealous, don't deny it."

"It would be nice to have such options."

"Then you'd be leaving me here to deal with these idiots alone." You gave a pretend sad face for a moment before you cleared your throat and found yourself blushing. "I mean…nothing, forget I said that." You cursed yourself for seeming a fool. Loki however, said nothing, but looked at you with intrigue.


	11. Beauty and the Beast

"I got 'em." Stark declared, bursting into the common area, startling all those within it. Barton reached for his sidearm, Rogers jumped so badly he spilled coffee on himself, cursing as a result, Thor raised his arm to call for Mjölnir, and Beauty jumped to her feet, her teeth bared. "Okay, my bad." Tony raised his hands as he stared at the snarling dog.

"Them who?" Rogers asked, wiping down the coffee stain on his t-shirt. "Who have you been keeping tabs on now?"

"Those who broke in her a few weeks back, looking for Loki."

"You should have just left them take him." Barton grumbled.

"Not the point now Bull's-eye." Tony dismissed. "So, that little care package did what it was supposed to do, and I may have also snooped through SHIELD and found out a few things."

"Get to the point Tony." Rogers growled, his arms folded across his chest.

Tony looked at you. "I guess we all owe you an apology Kiddo, Cap, you first."

"What?" Barton stared at him open mouthed. "You mean?"

"Johnson himself threw that flash grenade, and then went into the lab in SHIELD and shot anything that moved." Tony informed them.

"You are certain?" Rogers asked.

"As I am that I am a genius."

"How are you so confident that what you say is true?" Thor asked, wanting everything to be explained fully.

"Well, you see, Johnson is not as smart as he thinks he is, because if he was, he would have remembered to not use his own gear when taking down his own co-workers."

"That's too simple." Romanov shook her head. "He would not have been so dumb."

"It is often the simplest things that are so easily overlooked." Thor pointed out. "Loki will be pleased with this."

"No one tell him, he will be insufferable." Tony pleaded.

"Tell me what?" They turned to see Loki entering the room, beaming brightly. "I have a feeling I am about to bask in my own greatness."

"They believe me now." You stated, your voice shaking slightly. "Tony proved what I said was true."

Loki's jaw clenched and his lip curled up in contempt and anger. "They were so close, and they could have been made pay."

The Avengers stared at him, looks of questioning and confusion on their faces as they looked between you, and the God. "No one knew."

"I did." You stated. "But I froze."

"You are not a solider, you were a scientist." Rogers pointed out.

"I was not aware my PhD was dependant on my sight." You commented. "What happens now?"

"We find them, and make them pay." Stark stated. "I swore it, didn't I?"

"Why did they do it though?" Roger's pondered aloud.

"To get whatever they wanted from the weapons depot." Barton stated. "They took some weapon."

"One in a trial phase though." Romanov stated. "Why a trial stage one, why not something more advanced, it's not like SHIELD doesn't have weapons to choose from."

"What was the purpose of these trial weapons?" Thor queried. The manner in which Romanov looked at him told him. "To stop me?"

"And him." Barton glared and indicated to Loki. "Can't really blame them when they fire assault weapons and you two don't even flinch."

"We cannot help if you pathetic beings are not impervious to tiny shard of low grade metals." Loki shrugged. "Though, I must ask, why would you have a weapons area so close to where your sciences are developed, that seems somewhat as though you are seeking for trouble."

"They were in two completely different parts of the complex." You responded.

"So it was a distraction?" Thor assumed.

"Both areas had entirely different security measures and teams; and in no way interlinked. They had their own response units."

"Now that makes even less sense." Tony commended. "Kiddo, was there anything of importance in the lab?"

"Just what we were working on. I am not sure what the other labs had though."

"They didn't attack other labs, just yours." Romanov informed you.

"Meaning?" Rogers looked at her curiously.

"Meaning they wanted the serum." You realised.

"What serum?"

"The one I created, it was almost ready, Dr Banner had agreed to test it." You explained.

"What was its purpose?" Thor asked.

"It could control the Hulk almost completely. Short of Dr Banner being in a life or death situation, it would contain him."

"That is one hell of a concept." Rogers commended.

"It wasn't just a concept, hence why he was willing to go through with the testing. I had it, I just needed the shipment of the last ingredient to come through and it would have been ready." You explained.

"So weapons to destroy the Hulk and super aliens were stolen by a rogue element of SHIELD, why?" Barton questioned. "SHIELD would have wanted those things tested and perfected ASAP."

"That is why it does not make sense." Rogers stated frustratedly.

"You would think that, but no." Tony grinned, going to the counter and pouring himself a scotch "If there is one thing America is renowned for, what is it?" He asked as he was about to take a drink.

"Starting wars for profit." You answered immediately.

"Spot on." He acknowledged. "Johnson and his boys, they were being paid a hefty sum for those things, and why, may you ask. Well it has not escaped some people's notice that these two." He pointed to Thor and Loki. "Don some seriously fancy metals, and guess what some idiot wants to do."

"Wait, are you saying there is someone out there that is going to pick a bone with Asgard?" Romanov stared in terror.

"Kill the princes of the realm, and you have Daddy and his golden army down here. Mass produce those weapons and you have a way to at least help even the odds, and with no way to control the Hulk, hence, steal Kiddo's formula, destroy her lab and kill all the scientists in it, the Hulk has shown it is stronger than the strongest Asgardian and well, whatever you are." He indicated to Loki, who glared at him.

"But they didn't kill all the scientists; they left the most superior of them." Thor pointed to you.

"Tony calls me Kiddo because I am a decade younger than anyone else in those labs, but I was the lead scientist." You explained.

"And everyone in the lab has a pretty little 'Dr' on their badge, so if you were to walk in there, the last person you are going to assume to be in charge is the baby of the group. They hadn't time to check name tags, and you lying face down, shot in the back and eyes clouded meant they had no idea you were alive. They still don't actually."

"So they are not looking for me?"

"Not at present." Tony stated, eyeing you carefully.

"What are you looking at me like that for."

"Can you remember that formula?" He asked cautiously.

"I can remember the formula yes, I am the one who created it, but to actually recreate it, I don't think I can, I did not write the most of it down. I did most of it from assessment as I went."

"That's not scientifically the best way to do something, is it?" Rogers commented.

"Tell you what steroids, when you create something that negates the Hulk, you write a four hundred page essay if you want, I did what worked for me, and it is a good thing I did, because with them not knowing what it was I was waiting on, they cannot finish it, and anything they took won't have it either."

"'Steroids', brilliant." Stark chuckled to himself. "You are second only to me in thinking of good nicknames."

"I'm not sure you want to know what I call you pending the situation." You snarked.

"I can only imagine."

"So, how will we stop them, surely they are scattered by now?" Romanov asked, not wanting to get sidetracked.

"That's the thing with people who come into a lot of money who are not used to it; they don't tend to be so good at hiding it." Tony grinned wolfishly as he spoke. "Who is up for a little trip?" He looked at the other Avengers.

"I can't say no to a good mystery. It adds a little flavour to the work, don't you think?" She turned, smiling at Barton.

"Hey, I love a challenge as much as the next guy, but this isn't just some idiots in a cave thinking they will take down Western society, this is an elite unit of SHIELD, there are serious risks in that." Barton looked at her in concern. "Nat, there is no guarantee we will all come back from this."

"We are going to pick them off safely, in ones and twos, and not a killing way, just a 'we are taking you in and your buddies can't help you' way." Stark informed him.

"And if they realise that the Tower is not manned?" Thor asked, looking at you in concern.

"If they do come, if they realise Kiddo survived…" Tony stared fearfully at you. "I need to get the system heightened immediately.

"Thor." The Thunderer looked at the other God and nodded slightly.

"What are you two up to?" Romanov did not like the manner they were looking at one another.

"Loki will be here, as he is supposed to be. He will ensure none enter the Tower."

"I am not buying it." Stark commented.

"Well I am permitting him his throwing knives." Thor stated authoritively.

"Absolutely not."

"Definitely not."

"Not a hope in hell!"

"Just no."

"Yes, please." The room stared at you. "Thank you." You hoped you were looking at the Mischief God as you spoke.

"Kiddo." Stark commented warily.

"He saved my life before, giving him weapons will make sure he is successful again." You explained; turning to where you thought Loki to be. "Thank you."

"So that is that sorted." Thor clapped his hands together. "Let us get these despicable creatures."

"You sure you're okay with this?" Romanov double checked.

"Yes, I am, and I have Beauty to help too if needed."

Tony began to chuckle. "This is hilarious, you're going to be protected by Beauty." He pointed to the dog. "And the Beast." He stated, pointing at Loki.


	12. Guard God

"She likes you." You smiled.

"Are you sure you cannot see?" Loki raised a brow as he looked at you, causing you to snigger.

"Yes, I am positive. But every time you come into the room, I sense her becoming somewhat positively anxious to go greet you whenever she is permitted; and to say she is not next to me, I am going to assume she is nuzzling you for a scratch behind the ear."

"She has done so already." He admitted, you smiled smugly at being told that. "Why do you trust me so much?" Your smile turned to a frown. "Why do you not worry about being here with me, especially now that I am armed once more?"

"There were knives in this room the whole time, and as I stated before, if you wanted to kill me, you would have done it before now." You explained. "Now my question, why are you so desperate for me to see bad in you?"

"'To see bad' really?" He raised a brow at your choice of words. "I just cannot figure you out, you must have been struck with more than a flash bomb that day."

"I was."

"I knew it."

"I took a bullet to the shoulder too, hence why I don't use my right arm as much as I probably should."

Loki stared at you for a moment, having noticed before that you had a tendency to use your left hand more than your right, but thought little of it. "And this serum of yours, it would control that thing?"

"The Hulk? Yes, I truly believe so, and so did Dr Banner."

"Why would you want to help him? That beast did more horrific deeds than most others?"

"Dr Banner is a good man, and that is why I had to do it, not want, need. Each life he took killed him a little inside, he did not deserve that. And why would I allow people to die needlessly when I could prevent it?"

"You are more intelligent than most other mortals, a few of you would have done well to be born to better realms."

"But without us here, Midgard would be totally primeval, we are needed here." You winked and grinned. "Do you want something to drink, I am going to make another batch of coffee."

"I think I will take that offer, if I am to play alien bodyguard, I may as well be awake doing it."

"Can I ask you something personal?" You asked as you went to boil the water. You could sense the apprehension seeping from him, but he had not said no. "When Tony said 'you, whatever you are', what did he mean? You're Thor's brother aren't you, so you are what he is, surely?"

"No, I am not."

"Oh."

"Thor's father, Odin, was at war with mine, and when he went to the citadel where that realm kept their most prized possession, he found me, cast out, left to die. I found out since that I was a sacrifice to the Norn's for their victory. Well, I ended up being brought to Asgard and raised with Thor." He explained. "So no, I am not like Thor."

"That makes a little more sense. Sorry you had shit parents that wanted to sacrifice you." You went feeling around for two cups.

Loki looked at you in disbelief for a moment before erupting in laughter. You stopped what you were doing and frowned in confusion. "The manner in which you said that, it was almost like you were saying sorry I cannot find your favourite chalice rather than something so grave."

"I suppose it does, sorry."

"It was not your doing. You are at risk of knocking those cups." You pulled your hand back instinctively, causing it to collide with the cups, and for them to fall on you, hitting you on the head. "Are you alright?" Loki was over to you immediately, checking your scalp for wounds. "It will bruise, but no lacerations." He informed you.

As his fingers slid gently through your hair, you blushed. "I'm fine, just a little sore." You dismissed as you went to put some hair behind your ear, only for Loki to have gotten to it first. "Thanks."

"I tried to warn you." His voice was not it's usual growl or plain manner, but softer, something that intrigued you slightly. As you pulled your hand away, your knuckles grazed the back of his hand, and sent a jolt of energy through you. "I apologise." He voice was tight when he spoke, and he began to walk off.

"Thank you." He heard him stop walking. "I do not know what I have done to have you even bother to try and help me, but I am grateful to you for it."

Loki stared at you, trying to think of something to say to get you to want to distance yourself from him, but he could think of nothing, much to his own frustration; his famous silver tongue failing him. "Hmm."

"Do you still want that coffee?" Your voice was small. Swallowing, he shook his head for a moment before he remembered your lack of sight. "N…Yes."

"Did you try shaking your head at me?" You bit your lips together to prevent yourself from laughing.

"I forgot, I apologise."

Taking a moment to compose yourself, you forced the laughter to remain at bay. "Don't, please, it makes me feel like I am still somewhat normal."

"Why would you ever wish to be normal?" Loki grimaced and arched a brow at that idea.

"Because I miss it, I miss being treated like a capable adult."

"But normalcy is never something to strive for."

"It is when it is so far from where I am now." You pursed your lips. "I think it is clear I always did what I could to get as far as I could, but now…" You sighed.

Loki looked the coffee you had poured for him before heading to the refrigerator to get something to add to it to rid it of the taste he was too fond of. "Then why cease now? You were told you would not be permitted a hound to assist you, yet she sits beside you now. You should not have survived that attack on the lab, yet here you stand. Normalcy is not something for one such as you."

You gave him a small smile. "Thank you." You toyed with the mug in your hands.

"How do you know how far to fill that thing?" He asked curiously.

"Practise. I have scalded myself a few times doing this, but I have figured it out somewhat. If you notice, I only use certain mugs, because I can feel them get hot faster, so, if I pour at a certain rate, it tells me how far up the mug I am going." You explained.

"You are quite the intelligent little thing, aren't you?" The tone he used was a commending one with a hint of awe in it, causing you to blush.

"Do you…um…do you think they will come here?"

"No, they know that everyone will have pre-empted another attack, but it is better to be safe." He patted the daggers on his sides reassuringly. "I never actually thanked you." You frowned, not knowing what he was referring to. "For getting Stark to permit me to train; I missed that."

"It is the least I could do after all you did for me, you saved me, there is nothing that I can give that will show my gratitude. I gathered you missed it from the manner in which you had spoken of training in the past." You gave a small smile. "I am just glad I could help."

"Yes, well, thank you, again." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well it was either that or cook you something, but that is probably not a good idea now I can't see. Now the best I could offer is suggesting for pizza toppings."

"What is a pizza?" Loki cocked his head slightly. You froze, eyes wide, mouth agape. "What is it?"

"You never…How do you not have pizza on Asgard, it is the most delicious thing in the world?" You demanded, you began to pat around the countertop.

"What are you doing?"

"There is a phone here somewhere, I remember Tony mentioned it before." You continued to pat around in search of it.

"Yes, it is over here." Loki walked to where it was and brushed it against your hand for you to locate it. "What are you doing?"

"Okay, press the following numbers, then give it to me." You ordered before dictating the numbers and being handed the phone again. "What sort of food do you prefer? Savoury, spicy or sweet?"

"I am not fond of the spicy foods of this realm."

"Got it." Just then, someone answered the phone. "Hello, yes; I need to order a delivery to Stark Tower please." You stated into the phone.

Half an hour later, Loki was staring at the peculiar circular food in a square box in front of him. "What in the realms is this thing?" He poked it cautiously.

"It's a pizza." You laughed. "It won't bite you. Try it."

"How?" He demanded. "How can you attempt to eat this thing?"

"You pull a dough around the edge, and it should come out as a triangle, so you start at the thinnest point and enjoy." You explained with a giggle. "It's actually funny trying to describe this."

"I am glad to be so amusing to you." He stated in a deadpan voice, but he picked up the pizza as you had described and warily took a bite. He chewed it for a few moments before swallowing it "It is odd."

"But nice?" You asked.

"It is not as good as Aesir food, but better than other Midgardian food." He stated before biting into it again.

"Ah-ha." You rolled your eyes. "We both know that means you love it."

"I would not go that far." He growled.

"Sure sure." You stuck out your tongue.

"And I was just thinking you were more intelligent than most of your species." He grumbled.

"Eat your pizza, and your welcome." He looked at you, a small smile tugging at his lips as you beamed at him knowingly.


	13. Justice is Blind

"Wait, so you are telling me that Dorian Grey and Oscar Wilde are not actually Midgardian?" Your mouth was almost on the floor with shock and awe at that fact.

"Those two men whose images you have shown me, are none other than two brothers from Vanaheim, and they are most certainly not named as you have named them.

"Oh my…wow, that is incredible, how many others are there I wonder?" You just sat back and thought of that. How many great people of the world aren't actually of the world?

"Reading the work he wrote here, I have to say, it is not his best work. Konev usually is far more eloquent."

"Wait, he is still alive?" Your eyes widened.

"Of course, they are only about three thousand years old." Loki explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait, that…three thousand…"

"Yes, Midgardian's have the shortest lifespan of any realms chief inhabitants."

"So how old are you?"

"One thousand; one hundred years old, give or take a few years." He shrugged. You said nothing, instead you sat open mouthed, unable to say anything. "It is not that hard to believe, is it?"

"To someone like me, yes. That defies everything I have ever studied, how does your body process that. I am just…I am sorry, I'm being rude."

Loki smiled at your fascination. "You do not need to apologise for such a thing as curiosity."

"Well thank you for sharing this with me."

"Well no one else here seems to be interested."

"No one else ever asked you, Thor even?"

"Well none asked me, and from what I gather, he had none too many questions either."

"What is wrong with them?" You could not fathom how people were not more curious.

"Well…" Loki was about to begin into start into a rant about Midgardians when the elevator doors burst open and the Avengers walked in.

"It is not the way to do things Tash." Rogers growled. "That is not what we stand for."

"The guy named after the country responsible for Guantanamo bay wants to get preachy about interrogation tactics." The redhead growled in return.

"That was not an interrogation; that was brutality for the sake of it." Rogers argued.

"Look Johnson had no issue attacking innocent people, I merely returned the favour."

The group were about to continue arguing, until they noticed you and Loki sitting close to one another on the same sofa, him looking relaxed and you with your legs crossed facing him. "Well this seems like an odd situation." Tony looked between you both.

"What has happened?" You faced them, not that you could see anything.

"Well we found them, not one of them realised that anyone would actually figure out what they did, so they have been dealt with." Tony informed you.

"Meaning?"

"Two may have been killed as we tried to take them in, but one was a self inflicted GSW, so we cannot be blamed for that." Barton explained, walking over to get a coffee. "Wait." He pointed to the pizza boxes on the countertop. "Who ordered pizza without me?"

"We were hungry, and Loki never heard of pizza." You shrugged. "What's a GSW?" You had heard that before, after the situation in the lab.

"Gun Shot Wound." The archer explained, opening the boxes, delighted to see you had left a couple of slices, taking one and beginning to eat it. "And well, Cap is pissed cause Nat found Johnson."

"And?" You asked nervously.

"Well I gave him some of his own medicine." She stated unapologetically.

"If you meant to just use karma, it should not have been done the way you did it." Rogers interjected.

"Karma indicates what you give out, you get what you deserve back, he deserved to suffer for what he did." Romanov shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not…"

"Which means she totally did." Barton accidentally spat food out of his mouth as he spoke, quickly taking it off the counter where it had fallen, half chewed, and placing it in his mouth again, much to the disgust of most everyone else.

"As I was saying, I may have blinded Johnson." Romanov looked at you to gauge your reaction as she informed you of what she had done.

"With what? Rogers is implying it hurt."

"Like a bitch." Tony chuckled. "She used a couple of drops of hydrochloric acid in each eye."

"He deserved it." Romanov reiterated. "I will not be made feel guilty. He came in, tore up a lab, and killed the scientists working on a formula that may actually have controlled Banner, he deserved worse."

"You also tore both his Achilles tendons." Rogers growled. Romanov tilted her chin up proudly at that additional information.

"Thank you." You smiled. It did not take a moment for everyone gathered to stare at you. "What, you hardly think I was going to be heartbroken?"

"You wish to inflict such a fate on someone else?" Rogers growled.

"What; is the use of chemicals to alter someone's lifestyle only okay when it's done to you?" You snapped. "You have no idea what it is like to be rendered absolutely useless because of other peoples spiteful actions, therefore you do not have the right to tell me my sense of satisfaction when I learn the person responsible for such actions is forced to suffer also." You rose to your feet, Beauty immediately following suit. "You get all high and might on your self righteous red, white and blue stallion, but behind it all, since you bring your knuckle dragging early twentieth century 'there is only back and white, good and evil, and no shady area in between views here, and think you can judge everyone else here because of it." You took hold of the harness and gave Beauty the command to go forward, the dog complying immediately. Walking passed them all, you infuriatingly made your way to the elevator, only for Thor to exit it before you could press the button.

Sensing the incredibly tense atmosphere, the God looked around silently, hoping to see what the issue was as you left in the lift. "What has happened?" He asked finally, too confused to remain silent any longer.

"Kiddo learnt of Romanov's little revenge venture." Tony informed him as he poured himself a drink.

"And she took it badly?" Thor raised a brow.

"No actually, she thanked Tash." Barton explained, and then got pissed at Cap for chastising her for it, and I think she tore him a new ass."

"Honestly, she comes up with the best stuff regarding you." Tony chuckled. "I need to start writing them down."

Satisfied there was nothing of major issue going on with you and Rogers, Thor looked to Loki. "And what of here?"

"Well it was interesting, for about five minutes, but then we were forced to drink copious amounts of coffee and eat something called pizza." Loki informed him.

"Is it not the most delicious food on this realm?" Thor beamed.

"That is not much of feat Thor; most of the food here is almost horrendous." Loki scoffed. "But indeed, it is interesting to eat."

"I knew you would like it. So if she had no issue with Romanov's punishment, what is the concern?"

"It is not American enough for Cap." Barton explained.

"So we need to what? Do it in a land with oil and pretend it is a 'liberation' and accidentally shit him." stark guessed.

"You really cannot talk, of all people." Rogers snapped.

"I have altered, grown; you are just as big a douche as you were seventy plus years ago." Stark argued. "Even the blind can apparently see that."


	14. Pudding

With the capture of Johnson and his unit, SHIELD and in turn the Avengers, were busy trying to find those who had hired the agents to commander both the weapons and formula that could impede, or worse, destroy the Avengers; meaning that for the vast majority of the time, it was simply you, Beauty and Loki in Stark Tower.

"What are you doing?" Loki watched you fearfully as he came into the common area.

"I am going to see if I can figure out cooking again, well some shred of it. I think I will be a long time getting back to actually making anything of any substance. By the way, have you eggs on Asgard?" You asked as you beat a few eggs in a bowl.

"No, there are no fowl of any manner there." Loki rolled his eyes as his voice dripped sarcasm. "Of course there is."

"Then could you see if I put any eggshell in this please."

Loki rolled his eyes again before coming over to check. "Is there supposed to be?"

"Oh, there is, I am just asking because I wanted to make myself seem like an idiot." You snarked back before sticking out your tongue.

"It is shell free." He shook his head and smiled. "Congratulations."

"Yah!" You danced slightly on the spot, earning you a raised brow.

"What are you making?"

"Bread and Butter pudding."

"Sounds awful, and peasant like."

"It is. Well the peasant part anyway. With my father too drunk to know I needed to actually be fed, and with my mother not physically being home to care about such things, I sort of learned how to make food with minimal effort at a young enough age." You explained.

"It looks like something a child would try to concoct." He grimaced as you poured the eggs on top of the buttered bread, raisins and cinnamon mixture.

"Well I was six when I began to make it."

"Six Midgardian years?" Loki almost choked at that information.

"No, six centuries, yes six Midgardian years."

"But is that not a small child?"

"It is, I was young then."

"And none thought to care for you?"

"Well my father had another daughter and son, but they are over ten years older than me and lived with their mother in Canada, so not really."

"That is unacceptable."

"Wow."

"What?" Loki frowned.

"If the infant sacrifice is stating something is bad, it's horrific."

"You have a peculiar manner of looking at things." Loki commented.

"It's why you like me, let's face it." The words escaped your mouth before you could stop them, embarrassed you turned to not have him look at your face, only for a strong lithe hand to grab you.

"You are about to injure yourself, badly."

"What?"

"Put your hand in front of your face." You did so. "Now extend it." You had barely moved it three inches when it collided with the corner of the press door you had left open. "See."

"Thank you." You whispered.

"You need to be careful." Loki chastised.

"Even if I could see, I would have rammed into it." You shrugged.

"I think you right; you need to be more careful."

"You're right, if they came back and I was injured, you would definitely be blamed, even though it is in no way your fault." You stood backwards again only to collide this time with a strong and warm wall that was actually Loki's chest. Your breath shuddered slightly at that realisation.

"I think that would not be the most pressing issue, but that you would have sustained a terrible injury. It would have injured your face and eye."

"Because of course, I don't look bad enough as it is." You scoffed.

"You think you look bad?"

"Well I can hardly look well, my eyes are clouded over, which can never look good; and I have no idea what state my face and hair are in."

"It is only your pupils that are clouded, the iris is still a normal colour, as for your face and hair, I am no expert in the field of women's maintenance, but you do not appear to be in any way grotesque."

"Good, everyone wants to hear that they are not grotesque."

"Well physical appearance is judged on an individual to individual basis, is it not? I cannot state for definite that to others, you are not unappealing."

"Did you just use a double negative?"

"A what?"

"Nothing." You dismissed with a shake of your head. "Thank you, again." You started to feel around again. "What was I doing?"

"Attempting to poison yourself with that obscure concoction you created as a child." Loki stared again at the dish in front of him.

"Right, I…um…the oven." You continued to feel around.

"What do you require?" He asked, as he gently guided you to the appliance.

"Okay…" You began, but you quickly froze and swallowed hard. "Never mind." You turned away, tears in your eyes.

"What is the matter?" Loki frowned in concern.

"I…nothing, I think I need a nap." You dismissed, trying to walk away.

"No, what is wrong, why are you all of a sudden unable to…" He looked at the oven again and realised. "I see. Can I ask, if you had not created the formula you created on the first try, would you have become something else instead, a writer perhaps?"

"What are you talking about?" You half sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well I can only assume you wish to desist this little endeavour due to not being able to try and work this 'oven', yet you have not even attempted to do so."

"I cannot see what kind it is, whether it is a fan one, hell even if the temperatures are on it, what if for some reason it is in Celsius, I cant see." You exclaimed.

"Yes, we are aware you are not able to see, how that that has been established, shall we get on with recognising other obvious facts. The hound barks, the sky is above us, and I can see. This tells us therefore, that should you require assistance, I am capable of doing so." He stated factually.

"I hate you sometimes." You sniffed, and a small smile on your face as you wipe a tear from the corner of your eye.

"Well everyone seems to despise me, so that is not new." You scoffed. "Shall I describe to you what this contraption looks like?" You nodded. "Very well."

Fifteen minutes later, the pudding was in the oven and you were placing the used utensils into the dishwasher. "Thank you Loki." You commented as you closed it again, waiting for the click before feeling for the tea towel to dry your hands. He grunted in response. "And I don't actually hate you." You added before biting your lips together.

"I gathered from your tone and facial expressions it was not a genuine comment."

"Still, I should never have said it. I mean considering your own situation with Thor's father and the shitbag that was your actual father, it wasn't a nice thing to say. I'm sorry."

Loki stared at you in an assessing manner for a few seconds, trying to fathom if you were serious. "Yes, well, apology accepted." He answered awkwardly.

"There's nothing I am going to bang into is there? Have I left anything open I can collide with?"

"No, you are safe." He informed you.

Holding onto Beauty's harness, you went over to the sofa where you had left the book you were trying to make your way through next and waited for the food to cook; yourself and Loki in a relatively comfortable silence.

When the buzzer for the food rang out, you rose to your feet before stumbling forward. Thankfully, Loki had caught you before you had fallen. "What in the Nine?"

"I have pins and needles."

Loki stared at you in almost terror. "What?"

"I cut off some of the circulation to my legs with how I was sitting, so now it feels weird when I stand." You explained.

"Can you hold yourself up?" His hands remained on you.

"Yes, but for a few minutes, walking is going to be interesting." You half giggled, hating the ticklish sensation that came with trying to move after such an occurrence.

"Mortals are the most peculiar creatures." He shook his head.

"Yeah, hard to fathom how we are the chief being here, isn't it?" You giggled again as you took another step forward.

"That is somewhat of an understatement." He agreed.

Finally, you made your way to the kitchenette and dealt with the cooking. "Perfect." You smiled as you smelt it.

"How do you figure that?"

"Is it burnt?"

"No."

"Does it appear raw?"

"No."

"Then how does it matter?" You grinned in delight.

"The smell then?" Loki gathered.

"Yep." You popped the 'p' proudly.

"Astute enough when you want to be, are you not?"

"I try. Want some?"

"I may as well, though if I die of poisoning, I will kill you."

You laughed at that. "Fair enough, cut yourself a slice."

"This is most peculiar." He studied it apprehensively.

"It's nice."

"I doubt it."

"I beg to differ." You beamed, hearing him stab a piece with a form before there was silence again. By listening carefully, you heard him place it in his mouth. "Well?"

"It is not as I had assumed."

"Good."

"How long did it take you to perfect this as a child?"

"Couple of days, I was lucky enough to actually figure out how to flavour it thanks to a TV show."

"That is not the least bit depressing to hear, how can Midgardian parents be so callous?"

"Do I need to pull out the 'says the sacrifice baby' card again?"

"Jötnar do not suggest they are the most caring of species."

"Well the more of my species I come in contact with, the more I think there is none less caring." You stated before taking a bit yourself. "I wonder what cherries would add to this?"

After eating, you felt yourself relax on the sofa, Beauty resting beside to on the ground contently. Stifling a yawn, you shifted around, hoping to remain awake, but you failed, and felt yourself begin to doze. Somewhere within the two realms of awake and asleep, you could have sworn you heard Loki speaking, and all too suddenly, you drifted off to sleep, unknowing slipping your head onto his lap as you did so.


	15. Because Only The Blind Can See

Waking to shouting and aggression caused you to nearly fall off the sofa, and you would have, were it not for a strong pair of hands ensuring otherwise. "It's alright." Loki tried to calm you as you frantically tried to figure out what was happening. "Will you all just shut up." He snarled.

"What the hell is happening here?" Tony demanded, tempted to power up one of his boosters, but the risk of hitting you was too high; so he declined the idea.

Truthfully, you were wondering the same thing. The last you remembered was fighting sleep on the sofa, the next; you wake to the sound of raised voices and shouting. "What's happened?" You asked fearfully.

"You asleep on the sofa, and him with you." Tony growled.

"I fell asleep, like that has never happened anyone ever before." You rubbed your eyes tiredly, trying to wake properly.

"On him?"

You froze for a moment, realising that indeed, your head had made its way to Loki's lap, you felt his hands still on you, and so you turned to where you guessed his face to be. "I am so sorry."

"You meant no harm." Loki dismissed kindly, before his voice turned cold. "But of course, even with the precious surveillance system, none believe it to be as simple as you getting tired and falling asleep." You could sense him looking around.

"With your history, nothing can be left to chance." Rogers commented, Barton agreed.

"It's a bit rich of you to be talking about peoples histories, you'd swear you were the shining light of morality." You growled.

"What issue have you got with me?" Rogers asked exasperated at your constant aggression towards him.

"I have no time for you."

"Oh, that we have gathered." Tony grinned as he folded his arms, awaiting the tirade.

"You think you are fighting 'the good fight' but in truth, you are a foolhardy, pig headed idiot that is just obsessed with being a hero." You snapped. The room silenced, everyone looking between you and the Captain. "You are effectively willing to put other people in danger solely so you can feel the big man. I bet you were always looking for a fight too when you were nothing more than a string of piss before you got juiced up." Tony snorted in laughter. "There is a reason people like you were not wanted in the war effort, was because people like you get people killed." You pulled yourself to your feet. "Loki has done some terrible things, hell, everyone here has, but unlike you, they actually seemed to have grown as individuals." Taking Beauty's harness, you commanded her to move forward and stormed from the room.

"Friday?" Tony looked to the ceiling.

"Yes Sir?" The AI replied.

"Please tell me that that was recorded."

"From six different angles sir." She informed him.

"I want all of them on my phone and I wanted it forty minutes ago." He clapped Rogers shoulder as the Captain stood in indignant shock at what you just said. "One thing you cannot accuse her of, and that's holding back on how she really feels about you. You did ask."

X X X `X X

Cautiously, you stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to pour down on you, your head tilted back in a way that the water poured directly onto your face, embarrassment flushing through you over and over as you recalled dozing off on the sofa, and waking on Loki. Your mind began to replay the moments repeatedly, determined to make you as humiliated as possible over and over. Trying not to think about it only made you think about it more. It was only after you had put some conditioner in your hair and you were allowing it to seep into your hair you recalled his voice just as you drifted off. What had he said? You could not recall, and it began to irritate you. His tone had been soft, you remembered that, when he was being nice, he actually had a soothing aspect to his voice, one that exuded calm, but also power. It had made you feel utterly protected. But the words, you could not recall. Focussing on that only caused you to become distracted and you slipped slightly as you tried to get out of the shower, cursing yourself, you paid closer attention to what you were doing for a moment so to prevent a repeat. You ended up sitting on your bed, with Beauty sitting next to you, her fur getting wet as it rubbed off your leg. Frustrated, you fell back onto it, what had he said. Beauty gave a canine groan as she watched you, wondering what invisible force had caused you to act in such a manner. "I give up."

X

"Loki?" The mischief god barely gave the other one any recognition. "Loki what transpired here in our absence?"

"What are you blathering on about?" Loki growled, throwing his eyes up.

"Well we arrive back to you contently sitting on a sofa with a Midgardian resting on your lap."

"She fell asleep, what do you suggest I do, throw her to the floor?"

"The Loki of late would have."

"You have just stated the Loki of late is not one that did such, and questioned it, so try again."

"Do not play semantics with me Loki, why did you allow her to rest on you?"

"It is none of your concern, as the computer system would have told you, I did not harm her, as I have sworn not to, so effectively, nothing is untoward."

"That is highly debatable." Thor crossed his arms and stared at his once brother. "The others are not pleased with regards all of this, I cannot attempt to fight this battle alongside you if you do not tell me the reason."

"You do not wish to fight alongside me; you only care to find out if there is anything of note for your own curiosity, which there is not."

"I fear you are being deceitful."

"And why, pray tell, does the Mighty Thor think such?" Loki asked dramatically.

"Because you were too pleased with her proximately Loki, and when she woke, startled, you protected her, your concern blatant."

"She requires protecting. Were we not trained as youths to protect those who require such care?"

"You do not care for Midgardians."

"What has that to do with anything?"

"She is one."

"I would never have gathered." Loki stared at him boredly, his tone sarcastic.

"So why?"

"If I am not causing any chaos, mischief or general uproar, what does it matter?"

"Because I fear you are at risk of redemption Loki."

"Dear Norn's what are you on about?" He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"How is it she is getting you to be more caring than I have ever seen you?"

"Will you just go and swallow a joint of some form of meat like the brute you are and leave me in peace. I was forced to remain sitting upright in that uncomfortable chair for the most of the afternoon, I wish to rest." Loki growled, walking away from Thor.

He had thought of the reason for his complacency with your falling asleep on him for the vast majority of the time you were there, annoyed at himself for his lack of reaction to it, but in truth, he knew why it did not bother him, he actually liked it.

The scent of your body wash annoyed him, for reasons he could not explain, so he decided to bathe in order to relax, allowing himself time to think for himself once more. But even as he rested in his bath, he began to ponder Thor's question, though he knew himself the answer to it. The reason for his caring about you was your caring about him. As ironic as it was, the one that could not see him physically was the only one to truly see him.


	16. What You Look Like

"Are they gone again?" You asked timidly as you entered the common area.

"How are you so sure it is me here?" Loki cocked his head slightly.

"Because Beauty is excited, and you are the only one she gets excited for." You smiled. Loki chuckled. "So, what exactly happened?"

"You mean after you proverbially castrated the good captain?" You nodded. "Well a few more demands on why you were resting."

"I am so sorry about that…again." You blushed again at recalling waking on his lap.

"Please desist from that, you were told already, there is no reason to apologise, you were tired, and you had cooked that surprisingly delicious pudding. It was the least I could permit." Loki's eyes darted side to side awkwardly, not wishing to make much mention of it.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it." You got Beauty to walk on.

"If you wish for some coffee, I am already here."

"It's fine, I'm contrary, I like it a particular way."

"Yes, I never thought it possible for one to be so particular about their beverage sugar content."

"It is not that weird." You defended.

"You attempt to have it at a half spoon for the final one, how do you even manage that?"

"The weight."

"You can tell by weight?" Loki's brow shot up.

"I have had nine months of nothing better to do with my time than to learn to figure stuff like that out, and with my history in chemistry."

"I understand that feeling."

"How is your training?"

"Good."

"What?"

"What what?"

"Your tone, like you are wary of the question."

Loki studied her for a moment. "You are a very astute creature." 

"I try." You smiled. "So, why are you wary?"

"No one tends to care enough to ask with me."

"Well I wouldn't ask if I didn't care about the answer."

"I am gathering that. It is going well; I must thank you again for asking Stark for such. How did you ever convince him?"

"I explained that you busy means you were less likely to be creating mischief."

"A valid argument."

"Why do you think I went for it, but I really did just want you to be able to do something more than mope around all day and read what I can imagine is terrible Midgardian literature."

"The literature here is interesting enough, other realms have works that surpass them, but they are on a par with most of the works of others."

"That's good to know." Slowly you put the sugar on the spoon before putting it into the cup and adding the coffee, smirking as you felt Loki staring and shaking his head slightly at you. Without thinking, you stuck out your tongue.

Loki stared at you for a moment before shaking his head again. When you went to pick up the mug to bring it to the sitting area, you were startled to feel his already on it. "I will take that."

"I can do it." Forgetting to pull your hand away.

"I am aware you can, I would never dispute that, but I am still going to insist I do so." You could feel Loki's eyes on you.

"Something tells me you are stubborn enough to wait for it to go stone cold before moving."

"Astute, and a good intuition, yes, that is correct." Loki smirked.

With a childish groan, you conceded and walked to the other area, Beauty nudging your leg just before each of the steps. "Thank you." You smiled as you heard Loki place the mug in front of you. "So in all their giving out, is there any news with what they actually sought out to find?"

"Not that I can gather, if their reactions when they returned were anything to go by."

"I think that was more what they witnessed; it was probably an outlet for their frustrations"

"Yes, I have long been such."

"Did you always know you were not from that family?"

"Well other than the fact I am the only intelligent and good looking male in it?"

You accidentally spat out some coffee at that statement as you laughed. "Yes, other than that." Playing along.

"Sadly not, I did notice I was different in most every manner to Thor, hence the different treatment, had I but known."

"That's depressing."

"Indeed." Loki snarled.

"I'm sorry."

"This part of this realm was not even colonised when such things occurred, you have no reason in all realms to ever apologise for that."

"Sill sorry you had to endure it though."

"Yes, well, such is life is it not? Is this any good?"

You raised your brow and tried to keep the laughter at bay. "You are holding something in front of me, aren't you?" 

Loki's eyes widened before he dropped the book he had been holding accidentally to the floor. "I…"

"You forgot." You finished. "You're the only one that ever does."

"I apologise."

"Don't, that makes me feel better. I said it before; it makes me feel like I am a normal person again." You shrugged, unable to cease smiling. "I can only imagine the look on your face."

"I thought you said you do not know what I look like."

"I don't. But if I hear one more report of how handsome Thor supposedly is, and if you are the good looking one…I'm going to shut up now." You felt the heat rise in your cheeks, cursing your inability to control the words coming out of your mouth. Embarrassed, you rose to your feet and grabbed Beauty's harness.

"You are not finished that coffee." Loki frowned.

"I think I am." You rushed out the words as you aimed for the elevator, tears of humiliation in your eyes.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you acting as you are?"

"Just…Nothing."

Loki rose to his feet and placed the book he had been about to read the title of to you on the sofa again and walked after you, his long strides causing him to catch up almost instantly. "No, you are upset, you will only make the hound anxious and yourself more upset."

"I am fine." When he loosened your grip on the harness and swept you into his arms, you became infuriated. "What are you doing? Leave me down."

"No, you run too much rather than speaking through things."

"What are you, a shrink, so what if I do?"

"I have no idea what this shrink is, but it is not the best idea to do such." He placed you back on the sofa before turning to Beauty, who had followed you loyally and ordered her to the cushion she rested on; she immediately complied. "Why did you do that?" You could feel him sitting across from you.

"Do what?"

"Try to rush off."

"Because I got embarrassed." You could feel your cheeks redden more, how, you did not know.

"Because you took part in a jestful comment I made?" He raised a brow once more.

"Well, I didn't want to make things awkward."

"So you proceeded to try and exit the room without explanation, that is hardly the manner in which to do it?"

"I guess."

"Even intelligent humans are still just human." You glared angrily at him, so he stuck out his tongue.

"I know what you are doing."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I just do, stick that thing back in your head, though tell me, is it really silver?"

"No, platinum." You scoffed a laugh. "Do you find yourself curious as to what I look like?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I am not sure, I think it is because I always so used to putting a face and a name together, I mean, you are the first person I have gotten to really know without knowing what you look like. It's weird. I can only imagine that this is what it is like having internet friends."

"What?"

"Nothing, Midgardian thing." You dismissed, twiddling your fingers nervously.

"Well you are not missing much, apparently, what was it the she assassin said I looked like, the doll from something called Saw."

"What?"

"What does that look like."

"Pale skin, long, black, straight hair and creepy eyes." You explained, having seen some of those films.

"Sounds about right." Loki's voice became far quieter.

"I doubt you look like that."

"Well, you will never be able to tell, will you?"

"I suppose not, though, I could…"

"Could what?"

"Can I see if I can establish some of your features by…?"

"By what?"

"Touching your face."

"How in the realms would that help you establish how I look?"

"Apparently you can picture it better in your head if you do, I never actually checked it out."

"Well then, why not try?"

"You don't mind?"

"No."

Slowly, you sat to the side, knowing you were facing him somewhat, and gently brought your hands up. "Tell me if I am going to poke you in the eye or anything."

"I will attempt to." His tone was almost as curious as your own.

Since it as taking you too long to get to him, he brought his hands up and directed yours to his forehead. "Your hair is long." You noted with a small smile. "And it's black?"

"Yes."

"Okay." You worked further down this features. "You have a regal nose, and high cheek bones."

"How does one have a regal nose?" His brow furrowed.

"It is straight, and arched in a particular way." You responded. "I knew you were lithe, and your face just confirms it, no excess weight on it, and a strong chin. Did I get that right?"

"I think that an accurate enough assessment."

"Good." You bit your lips together. "I'm sorry if my hands are cold."

Loki laughed aloud. "Jötnar are also known as Frost Giants, you are not cold to me, I can assure you."

"Really." Your hand went to his face again. This time, it actually came to his lips, which were thin from what you could feel before you pulled back. Anxiously putting some hair behind your ear, and with your heart beating hard in your chest, you apologised and pulled back, terrified in the realisation that you felt even stronger for the warrior alien than you had thought.


	17. Hiding Feelings, Badly

A week, you had successfully avoided Loki for a week. As a result, you were incredibly lonely, and it dragged, but you had succeeded. After what had happened, your embarrassing comment and touching him, you needed to pull back. It was the only way in which to even attempt to get over whatever you were feeling for the God. You had not felt like that since…what felt like forever, and it scared you. If you were to continue to be in close contact with him, you knew you would reveal your pathetic emotions, and have your heart broken, so you elected for the manner in which you kept some shred of dignity though you knew it would be broken anyway. Beauty seemed to miss the god, whining slightly when she entered the common area whenever you ensured via the AI system that he was not there, and left it immediately after again.

As you sat on your bed, brushing your damp hair after a shower, you felt utterly depressed. Each day seemed less and less interesting. You were never a social being, but those you did find you enjoyed the company of caused you to almost crave it; Loki was interesting, intelligent, and his attitude all seemed to inexplicably call to you; and that was angering. He hated humans, he made that clear. The only reason he was any way nice to you was because he felt guilty for how he had treated you that time of your first encounter. Swallowing hard, you were angry at the tears that were starting to well in your eyes. You had been foolish, and in doing so, left yourself open to being hurt, and you only had yourself to blame. Crying alone in your room, you hated how you had ruined everything for yourself.

X

Thor stared at the raven haired God. he and the other Avengers had just returned from seeking those who wished to evoke the wrath of Asgard, and half expecting Loki and you to be talking together in the common area, he instead found Loki sitting looking out the window morosely. "Loki?" The other God did not move a muscle. "What is it brother?"

"I am not your brother." Loki's voice almost seemed dead, like all excitement had vanished from his life.

Thor frowned, he had been baffled by Loki's change in demeanour, but it was a welcomed change, one that Thor wished would remain, but instead, it had reverted back to how Loki had been, and worse. "What has occurred?"

"She is repulsed by me."

"Who?" But a moment later, Thor realised whom Loki was referring to. "Wait, how can she be? She is unable to see."

"She touched my face, she was able to tell my features, and since then, she has avoided me like I am inflicted with that Plague of theirs that wiped them all as good as out in the middle of the last millennia here."

"Loki…" Thor shook his head. "I do not think she finds you repulsive, she is not judgemental in that manner." He dismissed. "And why would you care anyway, when have you ever cared what any thinks of you?" Loki only gave a grunt in result and Thor's eyes widened. "You have feelings for her, haven't you?"

"No." Loki snapped.

"Yes." Thor reiterated. "You have fallen for her, and that is the reasoning behind your manner at present. Oh Loki…"

"Do not make it so that you are being sympathetic Thor, I want to hear nothing of it." Loki snapped angrily.

"Then explain why being out of her company has caused you such misery."

"Because…" Loki's teeth were bared in anger, but his face soon fell to one of defeat. "I do not know why."

"You have feelings for her; there is nothing bad about that. Though I have to admit, I am highly intrigued as to how you have found yourself in this position."

"Says the idiot who came to this hovel of a realm and decided to find some irritating mediocre female while still his very arrogant self."

"I am going to assume that is you trying to get me to storm off, but it will not work Loki." Thor shook his head. "I am not going to be so easily pushed away."

"I hate you."

"I would not be surprised if you did, but hate is still a powerful emotion, I will take it over indifference."

Loki growled in irritation. He watched as Thor began to make his way for the door. "Where are you off to?"

"Her floor, I am going to speak with her."

Loki rose to his feet behind him. "You will do no such thing." He grabbed Thor's arm. "I mean it."

Thor halted and folded his large muscular arms. "I would like to see you try. You neither know which floor it is, nor do you have clearance to go there." Loki's lip curled angrily. "I am merely going to see what is going on; surely as your brother, it is my duty to do a recon for you?" He beamed, which he knew would only anger Loki further.

"You are not my brother!"

"We were raised as such, blood is not all that matters in life Loki, no matter what stupid things you do, you are still my brother, and I have yet to abandon you."

"You left my body to rot on Svartálfheim." Loki scoffed indignantly.

"I sent someone to get you. There was an apocalyptic war going on. I did mourn you."

"Yes, that was somewhat touching, you sentimental fool."

"Good to know how you appreciate me brother."

"You're an idiot."

"Perhaps, but I am an idiot who is about to trick you."

Loki's brow raised in shock. "What?"

Thor grabbed Loki and wrestled him to the ground before calling Mjölnir to his hand and placing it on his chest. "Forgive me brother." He brushed down his clothes as he rose to his feet.

"Get this thing off me."

"I have to do this Loki, you were reverting back to something resembling a happy and good being, if I can help continue that, then I will." He ignored the string of curses and expletives Loki was roaring at him as he made his way to the elevator. "Wish me luck."

"Burn in Hel." Loki spat.

"Close enough." Thor pressed the necessary button and the door closed.

X

You had fallen asleep out of sheer boredom. Sitting alone wallowing in self pity was actually more tiring than you thought it would be. When you woke again, it was to the sound of a knock of your doors. Unaware of the return of the Avengers, you felt around for Beauty, who was not growling, but alert beside you. It scared you slightly, not knowing who to expect. Loki seemed as terrifying a prospect as any other at this stage. "Who is it?" You asked, your voice shaking.

"It is Thor." The sound of the large built warrior's voice, so gruff and deep filled you with relief. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure, Beauty." The dog rose to her feet and brought you to the door. "Hey." You gave a small smile, trying to figure out who else was there.

"I am sorry, have I woken you?"

"I shouldn't really have been asleep, if I slept any longer, I would not have slept tonight." You made room for him to come in. "What's going on?"

"Well we went in search of those who hired Johnson and his team. It is far more difficult, they are far more intelligent, and getting Johnson first has caused them all to scatter."

"Well that's not really too surprising." You shifted slightly. "Will they attack the Tower?"

"No, our search was some bit successful, we found where they had the weapons and some of your formula, it is impressive."

"It was incomplete."

"That is both a good and a bad thing." Thor stated. "Good, because they could not use it, bad, because it was something even Dr Banner was hoping to have completed."

"Maybe someday I will be able to find someone to work on it with what I have started." You sighed, getting Beauty to bring you to the sofa. "Is that everything?"

"How is it someone unable to see is capable of seeing through everything?" Thor chuckled. "I spoke with Loki before I came here."

"And?" You fidgeted with your fingers.

"What occurred?"

"Nothing."

"That is not what he stated. He stated you tried to envisage what he looked like, and then ran off and he has not seen you since."

"I did not run off." Though you could not see, you could only face the floor. "I just…"

Thor shook his head as he realised what exactly he was dealing with. "Oh Norn's. Both you and Loki are two of the more intelligent beings I know, but Valhalla knows, that means very little with you both acting as you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well to come here to talk to you, I had to wrestle him to the ground and put Mjölnir on his chest."

"What? Your hammer? Why would you do that?"

"Because he was not going to let me see why you were not speaking to him otherwise. He thinks you think him repulsive."

Your mouth dropped open. Deciding to remain aware from him was in no way to hurt him, you did not realise he actually enjoyed your company also. "I didn't think he cared, why would he, I'm just…"

"Loki is a complex being, I am not surprised that he hates all but one human, such ridiculousness would only be suited to him. Perhaps you should speak with him regards it."

You nodded and reached for the harness. "I think I best."

"Do you require assistance?"

"No, but you can get the door if you are feeling extra chivalrous."

Your heart pounded in your chest as the elevator rose. When the door opened, you felt the excitement surge through Beauty as she smelt Loki.

"Thor, I mean it, if you do not get this blasted thing off me right now, I will…" he silenced when he heard a whine from Beauty.

"Thor, could you please take it off?" you parroted more politely.

Thor nodded and raised his hand so the hammer would return to him. "I am going to get lunch." He declared as he left.

"And I will get you back for that." Loki swore as he left.

"I know. But perhaps it will be worth it."

With Thor gone, Loki stood staring at you. "Why did you think I thought you were repulsive?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Then why make sure not to see me?"

"Because I was embarrassed, I did not want to embarrass myself any further."

"I fail to see how you had."

"Because I…I felt I was, so…" you could sense him looking at you. "Yes, I know I am not explaining this well."

"No."

You bit your lip. "Don't laugh at me."

"I would not dream of it." But there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry if you thought me repulsed."

"Apology accepted."

"Can I ask something?"

"You just have." You stuck out your tongue. "What?"

"What was that book you asked me if it was any good?"

"Never mind."

"That's sounds ominous."

"Stark decided to play a trick on me and recommend a book."

"Twilight or Fifty Shades?"

"The latter."

"My condolences; I heard it was bad, I only heard a few quotes, it sounds horrific."

"I cannot erase it from my mind." You laughed. "Do not scoff at me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	18. Access

"I'm not sure about this Kiddo."

"I am."

"But why?"

"Why not? Think about it, Rogers has access to my floor, so does Barton and Romanov. They are just as deadly, why should they be allowed and not him? They work for S.H.I.E.L.D. the same S.H.I.E.L.D. that tried to kill me. Loki has never done anything to hurt me, in fact he saved my life from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm not going to understand this whole thing with you and Reindeer Games being best buddies."

"Reindeer Games?"

"You never saw the helmet, did you?"

You shook your head. "I never saw what any of them look like, him, Thor, Romanov, and Barton; just you and Dr Banner."

"Really? Well I am the only one worth looking at anyway." He beamed, you scoffed. "What do you two even talk about?"

"Books mostly, I heard about your little stunt with Fifty Shades. That was mean."

"I think I lost a couple of IQ points even purchasing that." Stark beamed proudly. "He actually read it?"

"I think maybe a page or two." He erupted in laughter, you slapped his arm. "Don't do that, that sort of trash would turn anyone to thinking they should destroy a realm, much less someone who already tried."

"You see, this is what I have trouble with understanding; you know what he has done, but you still actually like hanging out with him."

"Really? In this building, he is in good company for despicable acts." You raised a brow. "I am actually the one person here that hasn't that as a personal talking point with him.

"Touché."

"Look, if he is occupied with training and with someone to keep him company, he is not scheming, or at least, has less time for it if he does, so what is the harm?"

"It's you that would be the one injured, you can't defend yourself, you can't…" He shifted awkwardly.

"Tony, we are both aware that I am not able to defend myself, but I am not going to think about that, if I do, I may as well put myself in a care facility, because I will drive myself mad thinking about it. Please, allow the access, or I will do just that. I mean, I am effectively a prisoner here if I cannot even ask to be able to have people come to my floor. Its awkward trying to juggle the harness and books, I just want to…" You played the woe betide me card.

"You are not as cutesy as you try to be, but I know you will actually attempt to go out."

"I am going to go sooner or later." You shrugged. "The day will come."

"Yeah, but only when you and she are ready. By the way, where are you taking her when she needs to…you know?" tony was indicating towards Beauty.

"The roof, I have a patch there she uses."

"That's handy."

"So?" 

Stark sighed. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Thanks Tony." You beamed.

"We're still closer right?"

A small laugh escaped you. "Oh yeah." You nodded. "No, Tony, I am not going to replace you with an alien model, no one has ever done as much for me as you have, and I will never forget that." You reassured him. "You really are a softy below it all." You shook your head. "And I am grateful for it."

Taking you in a one armed hug, he grinned back. "Glad I can help Kiddo."

"You are never going to stop calling me that are you?"

"Not even when you are watching your genius brat graduate in about fifteen year's time."

"When do you plan on me having this kid, because you know, I really should be at least considering doing certain things if I want to be having a child." You rolled your eyes.

"I suppose not leaving this place puts a dampener on the love life, doesn't it?"

"Because I was one for it before." You replied sarcastically. "I don't see Pepper coming here too often."

"I don't want to risk her safety."

"Well that's understandable; tell her I was asking for her."

"Sure thing Kiddo."

With a sound of disgust at the use of that blasted nickname, you took Beauty's harness and went to the elevator to head to your rooms again. The journey from Stark's lab to the elevator was never a pleasant one, there was always something somewhere to collide with, but Beauty was well used to her role as your guide and the canine assisted you perfectly through the obstacle course that was Tony's workshop.

The elevator pinged to indicate it was at the floor, and you got in and gave the order to be taken to your floor. When you got out, you realised immediately there was someone in your hallway "Doctor." Rogers stoic voice saluted as you joined him. "I was hoping to speak with you with regards a matter."

"Of course, please, step inside." He opened the door and you walked in, releasing Beauty as you sat on your sofa, the dog going to get herself a drink of water before returning to your side, where her cushion was awaiting her. You sensed Rogers watching her as she walked around in circles a few times on the cushion before finally settling on a place to lie down. Truthfully, you were concerned to his being in your rooms; he never once showed interest in speaking with you on a personal basis. "What can I do for you?"

"It is regards Loki."

"Not interested." You rose to your feet again. "I am aware of whom he is; what he is done and what he is capable of, so with all due respect Captain, I have the ability as a fully capable adult to decide whom I elect to be around."

You were slightly startled to not hear him rise to his feet across from you. "I felt I needed to speak with you about it."

"Well I do not want to hear it. I understand your distrust, but I have decided for myself what I wish to do. You're Lord Liberty; you surely respect my right to do so."

"You are supposed to be intelligent."

"And you are supposed to be a man that never let other people's opinion stop him from doing what he felt is right." You challenged.

Finally, he rose to his feet. "He will kill you."

"He might, but that is my risk to take." You shrugged.

"You don't worry about that?" He frowned, confused.

"I live in this Tower, with all of you. On any given day, someone might decide to annihilate you all and destroy it, me inside it too, if I was to worry about what could kill me in here, I would go bald and become malnourished with the stress. If Loki wanted me dead, he could have allowed me to die that day Johnson's team came, and could never have been blamed for it even, but he didn't; perhaps that is worth thinking about."

"I have a feeling you do not like me."

"I do not know the first thing about you Captain Rogers, as you do not know me, so I cannot dislike you, but I do dislike how you speak with regards what you think of my actions. In case you have never realised, I have never asked for your opinion, and until such time as I do, I will ask you to keep said opinions to yourself." You requested politely.

Rogers clicked his tongue before answering. "You're right; I have no right to comment on your life, I will not voice my opinions any longer. Excuse me."

"Thank you, and have a good day." You smiled, before turning and walking towards your bedroom door.

"Are you not going to bring it?" Rogers asked.

"If you are referring to Beauty, no, I am going for a shower; she is not needed for that." You chuckled.

"Right, well, I best leave then."

"It would be rather awkward were you not to." You laughed as you heard him rush down the hallway.

X

"What?" Loki cocked his head slightly.

"I had Stark remove the block from you getting to my floor, so you have another option should you get bored." You shrugged.

"Why?"

"I can have it rescinded if you'd like?"

"I never said I wanted that."

"Well then, that makes things easier. I have some old books from when I could see I wanted you show you, but I couldn't obviously read the titles to give them to you, so now you can see which one it is yourself and see if they are to your liking." You beamed.

"Well, shall we?"

"Now?" Your brow furrowed.

"Why not?"

"True. Beauty." Taking the harness, you ordered her forward. "Plus I need you to tell me what those rooms look like. I have no idea if Tony has me in something resembling the Playboy Mansion."

"The what?"

"Nothing."

X

"I have an idea."

"That sounds ominous."

"A revenge."

"I do not think I should be involved in such things."

"On Stark for the Fifty Shades incident."

"What do you require of me?" The God sat down.

"Is Asgardian technology better than ours?"

"Yes. Your technology is essentially ancient to us."

"Good, I need you to do something for me; I found the audio for that bound toilet paper."

"Why would anyone want to make an audio of that, so the likes of you can be assaulted by it too?"

"We are going to force him to endure it as he uses his new suit for the test run later." You smirked. "The route is safe, so he is of no risk."

"That is genius." Loki commended, his eyes wide.

"I know right?"

"I am impressed."

"So will you help me?"

"Gladly."

Thirty minutes later, Stark left the tower with his new suit, checking flight patterns and the new improved. He was over the Grand Canyon, using the journey from New York to LA to check everything, when the audio started. The more he tried to shut it off, the more horrific the lines became. Hearing him swear and curse through the PA system, you had to grip your sides as you laughed. "I am in so much trouble." You finally were able to breathe out.

"I think I more than you, which was positively diabolical."

"Why thank you." You smiled turning slightly to look at him, having had to share a computer seat as you worked on your evil plan together. It was then that Loki decided to turn also, your noses brushing off one another accidentally as a result. Loki swallowed hard and you momentarily forgot the basic act of breathing, while biting your lip. Loki's eyes darted between your lips and your clouded eyes, wondering if all you had been exuding towards your feelings for him; was as Thor had stated or were you just frightened. But cupping his hand against your face, he realised it was part of both, those not in a negative way. "Loki." Your voice was barely a whisper as he leant forward and pressing his lips to yours.


	19. Reactions

Could a kiss cause heart failure, you were unsure you would survive the event to find out. His lips were thin, as you had accidentally discovered before, and soft against your own. How all of this had happened you were unsure, but as you suspected, as soon as you were around Loki again, you had made an utter fool of yourself. Loki's hand was still cupped against your face, and it was the first time it lingered on your bare skin; you felt small calluses where his fingers met his palm, but that was a side effect of training with weapons you had learned, and with their age span, Thor and Loki would surely have significant training with such.

You did not want it to end, but as with everything else in life, it did. Never had you wanted your sight back as much as you did at this moment, you needed to know if Loki's face was filled with regret, you needed to know if you were about to have everything you had been attempting to prevent come to fruition. Instead of just heartache, was embarrassment to be added also?

Loki pulled back, studying your face carefully, he noted the tension and anticipation in your features. "I'm apologise, I should not have done that, not without ensuring your willingness first."

"I was." You confirmed, relief flooding you as you realised he did not regret the action. "I mean, I am glad, that you…" He leant forward again, though this time, you sensed it, and were more prepared, pressing your lips to his, causing it to deepen naturally. This time, when he pulled away, you found yourself grinning foolishly and biting your lips together. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I think you know I am more than willing." He grinned back as contently. "When you did not wish to see me…"

"It wasn't repulsion, it was the opposite." You explained nervously.

Loki frowned. "I do not understand, why would you try to stay away then?"

"Because I thought I was setting myself up for a fall." You took a deep breath, you did not need to be able to see him to know he was expecting you elaborate. "With everything with my parents, I never really have been able to allow myself to open too much to people, to allow someone in is the most terrifying thing to me, they…"

Loki did not need anymore information; the lack of love from your parents had caused you to try seek affection elsewhere, and to say you were so terrified to allow yourself be at risk of allowing others in now signified that you had been hurt terribly by the one who had been given your most intimate trust. Fear had caused you to not wish to try to seek such companionship again. He placed some stray strands of hair behind your ear. "Whatever that person did to you, I refuse to believe you deserved it."

You tried to give a weak smile. "I'm not so sure."

"Well, if you wish to divulge, I will judge." He offered.

"I got busy with my PhD, I tried to have time for him too, and whenever I could, I went to see him. Once; I was passing by where he lived on my way back from a lab I had been doing some work at, I saw him, with…" You swallowed hard, before shaking your head. "I was always so busy, and she was prettier than me anyway. He just looked at me, he recognised my car, he didn't even look embarrassed. I stopped the car, he said that I…I was uninteresting, that I was not really good at…" Tears fell from your eyes as you remembered his smug face as he grinned at the woman behind him, who looked as equally unapologetic. "He told me to leave, that they were getting ready for a baby shower, he was having a child with her. He had been doing that for so long, they were…and he had proposed…"

"What is that?"

"He had asked her to marry him. I went from the girlfriend to the bit on the side, and I never knew." You were about to wipe away the tears when Loki cupped your face in his hands and wiped them away.

"How in the Nine Realms was any of that your fault?" He scoffed. "None of that was your doing, they were to blame."

"They?"

"To say she was unapologetic meant that she knew you existed and she did not care. She is almost as guilty." He explained, pressing his forehead to yours. "You are far better than them, than most every mortal." He pressed his lips to your forehead. "I can see why you fear closeness, affection."

"I am scared." You admitted, your voice shaking as though adding to the credence.

"I know, I understand." Loki smiled. "I cannot make you believe me when I state I will not do something as cruel, but I ask you to at least give me a change to prove I am not. I know that that is asking a lot, considering who I am and what I have done…"

"You don't really trust either though, do you?"

"How do you do that?" Loki chuckled nervously.

"Do what?"

"See what is not clearly visible." He ghosted his lips over yours again. You were about to lean forward again when you heard Beauty begin to growl. Loki pulled you behind him, using his body to shield yours. "Stay here." He ordered. Heavy boots began to pound heavy on the ground as the walker made their way towards you both. Loki began to relax immediately, but Beauty did not, instead she rose to her feet, continuing to growl.

"Loki!" Thor's voice boomed through the room, startling you into gripping tightly to Loki's tunic. Beauty showed her teeth and lowered her head, readying to attack if you commanded. The usually sedate canine's demeanour astounded him somewhat. "What have you done to the hound?"

"You have scared her owner; therefore you caused her to feel she needs to protect her, just as Stark had requested for her to be capable of doing." Loki explained boredly, more than used to Thor's aggressive tones.

Thor stared at the dog for a moment and then to you, who he noted was very much still hiding behind Loki fearfully. "I would never harm them." His voice was far quieter.

You were unsure if he was as calm as his voice sounded, so you permitted Beauty to continue her warning. When Loki gently placed his hand to your leg, you allowed yourself to trust him and gave the command, immediately Beauty silenced, but her defensive stance remained, so Loki called her over, she glanced at Thor for another moment before she did as instructed.

"She obeys you?" Thor looked between the hound and his brother.

"She is used to me, and I am used to her commands." Loki explained. "What is it that has you roaring at me anyway?"

Thor studied Loki carefully, and you behind him. "Stark informed me of what you did, you caused a suit to suffer a malfunction."

"That was not Loki, it was me." You interjected.

"There is no reason to take the fall for this." Thor stated.

"I am not taking a fall. I thought of the idea, I wanted to execute it."

"Loki did not have to assist."

"It was an audio book of something he caused Loki to read, nothing dangerous."

Thor frowned. "He stated it was something that caused tortuous noises to emit over his system."

You could not control your laughter, Loki chuckled beside you also. "It is a terrible book from what I gather."

Thor folded his arms and continued to frown. "So there was nothing that would actually harm him?"

"No, why would I ever hurt Tony after everything he has done for me? It was a harmless prank, Tony has a flare for dramatics, you know this."

"I admit he is prone to them." You could sense Thor looking at you sceptically. "You like to prank people?"

"What, someone cannot be a serious scientist and not have a fun? My life tends to be far too serious for my liking, harmless pranks were always something to stop from being too sombre all the time."

"Oh Norn's this is terrifying to think of, no good can come of this alliance." Thor threw his eyes up, turning to leave.

"You owe Loki an apology." You all but ordered.

"What?"

"Loki, you came in here, scaring Beauty and me to within an inch of our lives, which I would say is also a situation that deserves such, but you did so to accuse Loki of something he did not do, apologise to him."

"But he did do it, by assisting you." Thor argued incredulously.

"But you accused him of being the mastermind and perpetrator, which he was not." You argued. Thor made a sound of disgust and irritation at that. "Apologise to him Thor."

Taking a deep breath, Thor glared at Loki, who was beaming in elation at how you were effectively bullying the usually difficult to intimidate God and future Allfather into apologising. "I apologise for accusing you Loki without getting all the information first."

"And?" You added expectantly.

"I extend similar apologies to both you and your hound for scaring you both." Thor had to almost force the words through his gritted teeth.

"Well apologies accepted, and thank you for your graciousness." You smiled.

Thor shook his head, irritated with what had occurred. "I best be getting back to my training."

"Wait, you interrupted your training for this?" Loki raised a brow. "Norn's that was as dramatic as Stark."

"I was concerned as to your behaviour Loki, I thought you were slipping."

"Well, I have been here, behaving." Loki shrugged back.

"Yes, that is why both of you have lips that look like you have been eating grogaberries." Thor chuckled as he walked for the elevator. "You may think me dim Loki, but I am aware what causes such." He laughed as he left.

"Grogaberries?" You asked curiously.

"A berry from Asgard, they stain lips red, they are a lot like what you call raspberries in flavour, though more like pears in texture."

"That would not be something my brain would be capable of comprehending. So is he saying we have red lips?"

"They are slightly pinker than usual, but not Grogaberry red, yet."

"Yet?"

"Well…" He grinned deviously before kissing you again.


	20. Berry Red Lips

By the time Loki forced you to stop kissing him, your lips ached and were swollen, your breathing was shallow and fast, from the way stray strands were tickling your face, your hair dishevelled, and were you to be brutally honest, you had no idea how you ended up straddling him. "I think you would be best served having something to eat, I am not fond of the idea of you fainting due to malnourishment."

"I can't go up there."

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling I have lips that look like I was eating grogaberries."

Loki chuckled. "Yes, I fear you do. They are as crimson as blood. I must admit they are highly enticing." He gently leant forward and took the lower one in his teeth and pulled slightly. You hissed in pain. "You will need to get them to settle down somewhat."

"How?"

"Ice would be best," He suggested.

"That is a great idea, except for the fact that the only place I am aware of there being ice is in the common area, and please revert back to problem A, being the Avengers."

"Well, that is an issue." His hands had slid to your sides, his eyes following, liking everything that he was able to see. "I am going to help you off of me, aren't I?"

"I don't remember how I even got on."

"With surprising ease, I should state." He sounded impressed.

"Did you not help?"

"I made to, but it was blatantly clear, you were capable of doing so with or without my assistance."

"You sound proud."

"You have openly admitted I caused your highly intelligent mind to temporarily forget certain events, and I made you willing to climb upon me, why would I not?" He grinned.

"You are such an egotistical being." You shook your head as you laughed.

"It is no secret, you knew that long before today."

"Indeed, I did." You grinned, pressing your forehead against his, your nervousness easily transmitting to him.

"I will not do as he did," He swore.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes, since the only other viable option for you here is the Widow, and I would not like your chances should you try, she hates you almost as much as Barton."

"You think my lack of options the reason to not fret? Or is your attempt at humour to hide under a façade so not to show your fear?"

"The latter," You admitted nervously.

"I suspected. You have had fate in me with your life until now, please continue to see me as that being you can trust; and yes, I am aware I made referring to you seeing."

"It's not as funny when you acknowledge it." You smiled, playing with some of his hair. "I wish I got to see you before."

"Does my appearance really matter?" He frowned slightly, nervous about your response.

"No, looks mean nothing really; they fade, or can be destroyed so easily."

Loki noticed your demeanour alter slightly at the second part of that sentence. "You think yourself destroyed?"

"Well, I cannot imagine how my eyes look." You started to fidget your fingers slightly. "I cannot imagine what else is different. My hair is getting too long."

"It looks well, I can assure you, and thank the Norns you do not believe in altering it to ridiculous colours."

"You don't have to say that to save my feelings, I was told more than once that long does not suit me."

Loki clenched his teeth angrily, wishing he had a manner in which to meet the despicable cockroach that had caused you to think your appearance was anything but perfect. "I suppose he told you that you required an alteration to your eating, and clothing also, I am sure he demanded you alter everything about yourself. Your studies, I would wager they were not an adequate pursuit either." You remained silent. "Why is it the most deplorable males find the only worthy females and ruin them?" He shook his head.

"I am too messed up." You bit your lips together and went to try and lift yourself from his lap.

Loki gripped you tightly and laughed. "I fear if you are messed up, then I am beyond all measure."

"Perhaps it is that we are, what is it you called me before? Defective?"

"Perhaps." Loki chuckled. "Now, you need to eat."

"What about you?"

"Well, of course, I will go too, after all, if I do not go with you now, I will be forced to feed myself."

You laughed again. "So that was the plan, seduce me so I would feed you?"

"Is it working?" He jested back.

"Not really." You bit your lip for a moment, releasing it again when it hurt, you could sense him looking at you closely. "Loki?" Your voice was small. "Is there anything other than the cloudiness in my eyes?"

"I do not understand."

"Is there any scarring on my face or anything?"

"No." His brow furrowed "Hence why I never assumed anything was different with you on that occasion where we first met, you look entirely like every other human other than your eyes."

You gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay, good."

He pursed his lips slightly at how uncertain you were of your own worth. "If I require sustenance, then you most certainly do, so rise," He ordered.

"How will we do this?"

"Do what?"

"Organise going up to the common area, if we arrive together, they are all going to know what is happening and more than likely collectively go banana's."

"They are going to fruit?"

"They will get very angry, and very aggressive."

"They had best be getting used to it," He growled indignantly, keeping a firm grip on you.

"And they will, but until such time as I have eaten, perhaps we should not cause them all to get so pissed off," You suggested.

"Very well, I concede that you are right, if they are busy arguing, no food will be prepared." You laughed. "What is so amusing, dare I ask?"

"You may attempt to act all 'better than thou' but you are so essentially male."

"I am male, but if you are referring to me being like the rest of those miscreants, I fear you are mistaken."

"I fear I am not."

"How about you go first, prepare the food, and I shall turn up soon after, and steal some."

"Anything to get some food?"

"I will not apologise for basic bodily requirements."

"I have a suspicion you will not apologise for anything."

"You assume correctly."

"How will I explain my lips?"

"They are slightly better."

"I can feel them throbbing. I'll go with accidentally scalding them."

"That sounds painful." He winced slightly.

"It means I am saying I burnt them with hot water."

"Well, that seems utterly horrid."

"But it may work, they are astute, but they won't think too much of it, especially if you arrive soon after and your lips are fine."

"There is only one manner in which to check." Loki, he took your hand and guided you to the door. "I will join you shortly, until then." He placed his lips on your hand.

"You are a very conflicting being," You commented.

"I fear you have no idea." He grinned in return.

With a quick command, Beauty came and you walked to the elevator; requesting for you to be brought to the common area.

Loki watched you leave, as silence filled the room, he contemplated what had occurred. You had not been repulsed by him, you felt similar to him, that was hard to comprehend, he was a monster, how could you know what he had done and still look passed it? Was it just some cruel game the Norn's had done? He thought of all the women of the court that used try and feign interest in him, but in truth, they only ever wanted Thor, he recalled the rejection, he hated every moment of it, but apparently you had felt such too. You were not even half a century old and you had experienced what he had at over eleven hundred years. He walked to the elevator and had it bring it to his and Thor's rooms; when he opened the door to the common area between their two rooms; he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Loki." Thor was beaming at him, a sly smile on his face. "Say it."

"I rather have snake venom poured in my eyes."

"The Midgardian's actually have a story of that happening to you."

"Where do you think I got the idea?"

"And that your devoted wife saved you."

"I don't have one of them, though, do I?"

"Well, you could have the good doctor care for you." Thor chuckled. "I was right all along."

"It must be a welcomed change of perspective for you," He growled.

"Come now Loki, you would think you would be in better form now you have actually had someone wish to be near you in such a personal manner for the first time in…actually, when did you last have a woman in your embrace?"

"That is not your concern."

"That long so? Well then, why not be in better humour, unless of course you require cooling down, or do Frost Giants require heating up." A moment later, Thor was struck across the back of the head with a book, by the time he had turned around Loki was already gone. After a few minutes, the golden-haired prince heard the telltale noise of water flowing and he chuckled to himself.


	21. Lost In Translation

You were starting to wonder why the Avengers pretended to reside in the Tower; they were never there. Again they were off dealing with the buyer of the formula and guns, but from what you could hear in the exchanges, there was little progress on that front. The upside to all of that was that you and Loki had time around each other undisturbed. No one but Thor knew as of yet, and knowing that the reactions would range from unsettled to cataclysmic and everything in between, pending the Avenger, you knew that was probably for the best.

"Cataclysmic is somewhat of an overreaction; do you not think?" Loki scoffed, holding you against him as you read on the sofa.

"I dare you to tell Stark, he has gone all Big Brother on me, I think I would get a better reaction if I was to tell him I was doing heroin than seeing someone, then when he realises it is you..."

"'Seeing someone' really?"

Your response was to playfully slap his chest and a laugh. "It is an expression."

"So that is what courting is called here?"

"We also have courting, and dating too, there are a lot of words for it." You got more comfortable, your head leaning against his shoulder. "Why are you playing with my hair?"

"Is there a problem with me doing it?" He asked, twiddling another piece.

"No, just curious."

"I like to."

"Why?"

"Is a specific reason required? You appear to enjoy it and I find it relaxing."

You leant further into him. "Recently I find myself wondering what I look like now."

"You only lost your sight less than a year ago."

"But I never had my hair this long, not since I was a child, and I…I am beginning to forget what I look like, I mean, you never really pay attention to your own eye colour, and…" Your voice was becoming tight in your throat; sensing such, Loki leant in and kissed you. When he pulled away again, you raised a brow. "Deflection, really?"

"You tend to over think; I was all I could think of to alter your thoughts. Appearances are not important, or so you state when referencing me, so why does it matter when it is in reference to you?"

"Because surely if there is someone I should like the appearance of, it is myself."

"Did you like your appearance? I refuse to think you thought much of yourself when you considered some lowly male important enough to dictate to you your hair length." Loki placed your hair behind your ear. "You need to cease thinking in such away, none recoil at you, so you do not need to worry about looking like some grotesque beast."

You found yourself unable to stop a smile from forming on your lips. "You have a really caring side, somewhere in there."

"It is under the, what is it they are called here, 'homicidal maniac' exterior, I am sure."

"You are not that."

Loki shook his head. "I killed more people in one afternoon than most Midgardian's could ever fathom."

"Do you regret those actions?"

"When those killed were innocent, yes."

"If you could do it again, would you?"

"Absolutely not." He looked at you in shock.

"Well then, you are not a homicidal maniac." You found yourself becoming tired. "I think I need a nap."

"Then go rest." He pushed you up slightly so you were sitting upright. "I will see you in a while."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to go alone." You played with your fingers.

Loki became somewhat stiff. "I am not sure that is a wise decision."

You felt somewhat dejected, you had not wanted anything of an intimate nature, or rather, not of a sexually intimate nature, you were nowhere near ready to attempt such a thing after all the years of your flaws being pointed out as well as not sure you were ready to even attempt such things without sight, you had not considered it. All that you wished for was physical closeness, something Loki was more willing to give now, but in sleep, you felt vulnerable, so that is where you wanted it most. "Okay."

"Midgardian customs are somewhat confusing." Loki declared.

"How so?" You were not really in the mood to listen, and your tone stated as much.

Loki eyed you, noticing your deflated tone. "What is it?" He turned to face you properly.

"Nothing. I am feeling terribly tired, I will just head down." You got up from the seat and walked to the door carefully.

"What about Beauty?" Loki looked between you and the dog, who was also looking at you intently from where she was laying on her mat, waiting for her command to join you.

"I don't care."

"But she is your aid." Loki rose from his seat. "What are you not saying?"

"Nothing, just leave me be." You snapped, angry tears beginning to well in your eyes.

"I do not get it." Loki declared in exasperation. "I am being somewhat chivalrous and I am getting this reaction, is it because you simply wanted someone in your bed. I thought you wished for something other than that."

"You think because someone wants your company, they want to sleep with you? Seriously? I am not in any way interested in that anytime soon." Loki was taken back by both what you were declaring and the manner in which you were speaking. "I just didn't want to…you know what, never mind. Beauty." The dog came to you immediately, and you walked on, your emotional state concerning the dog and God.

"I'm sorry." You slowed slightly. "I clearly…"

"Got egotistical?" You offered.

"Clearly." Loki sighed. "But I do not understand why you would ask for my presence in your bed if not for that."

"Nothing." When the elevator opened to let you in, you did not even turn around for him to see your face. "What's wrong with just wanting company?" You grumbled as the doors closed.

Loki was not sure if he was supposed to hear that last comment, but he did. He swallowed hard and his eyes darted side to side as he thought. It was still hard to understand why you even enjoyed being in the same room as him, it was almost incomprehensible you would want to kiss him, but for you to wish to be close to him in another way, he could not process that. It stung that you had stated you did not wish to intimate with him, but that was an issue to deal with at another time, there was something more to your outburst. He contemplated just letting you calm down and speaking to you at a later point, however, he feared you rescinding the access to your floor, something he would wager Stark had made far simpler than the process to permit access in the first place, so bolting to the stairwell, he began to descend the steps as fast as he could.

Leaning against the back of the elevator, you felt exhausted, partly because of your actual tiredness, but partially because of the drain of the argument that had just taken place between you and Loki. You felt undesirable in every manner and it hurt more than you had thought it would. Beauty whined beside you, noting your distress. When the elevator slowed, indicating it was arriving on your floor; you tightened your grip on the harness and rushed to the door as soon as it opened. The sound of panting breaths and Beauty's joyful tail wagging against you; meant only one person could possibly be in front of you. "Why did you run down the stairs, could you not have waited until the elevator returned to come down?" You asked slightly confused.

"I could not risk you having my access to this floor removed," Loki explained, his breath returning to normal.

"Why would I do such a thing, it is you that is not interested in me if you recall."

"I am very much interested in you." Loki barked. "I am overly interest, that is part of the issue."

"Then why not stay with me as I rest?"

"I am getting confused by all of this, are you genuinely just asking for someone to lie there as you sleep?" He asked, studying you. The manner in which your body shifted told him it was true. "Why did you not say so, I thought you wanted…"

"We have only been doing this." Your hands flicked between you both frantically, your actions mimicking your tone. "For just over a week, I am nowhere near ready for that yet."

"'Yet?'" His brow rose. "You would consider such in the future?"

"Well, I had not thought that far ahead." You rubbed your arm anxiously.

"May I be so bold as to ask, why would you request such a thing?"

"I don't get nightmares when you are close," You admitted shyly.

Guilt filled Loki immediately. He had not realised you were plagued by your own mind at the time you were supposed to be resting. "What happens?"

"Him, my parents, the lab, the day they came here, sometimes one, sometimes all at once. I just…when I spend time with you, it is like your presence sends them away."

Loki pulled you to his chest. "I would be more than honoured if you would permit me to keep you company while you rest." He kissed the top of your head.

"Won't you get bored?"

"How can anyone get bored protecting you?" He smiled, before adding jestfully. "You have a few books for me to flick through at least."

Wearily, you gave a fatigued smile back and began to walk down the hallway and to your general area before heading to the bedroom. Loki had seen it before from the general reception area, and noted it was a tad more untidy than the rest of floor, but still not messy. Not even verbally inviting him in, you headed to bed, crashing into it within moments. "Loki." Your voice was low.

Immediately, he rushed over and sat next to you, and Beauty went to her resting spot. "Sleep," He ordered. "We will deal with life and its tribulations again when you are awake and rested," He stated calmly. He placed his arm around you, and within minutes, you drifted off, with no S.H.I.E.L.D. attacks, no nasty comments, and the ability to simply rest. With Loki keeping watch, you felt protected.


	22. An Unexpected Visitor

Loki woke and rubbed his eyes, he was unsure how long he had been resting, or how that had even occurred. He had not been in anyway tired when you went to sleep next to him, you under the blanket, and him leaning against the headboard on top of it. But somehow, when you had drifted off next to him, leaning in close, yet not physically touching him, he too had fallen into a slumber. Looking to the side to where you were still sleeping, his brow furrowed. In some unexplainable way, he was adamant to watch you do in the future; you had contorted in your sleep; so that one of your arms was forced behind your back, the other curled around his thigh, and your knees clearly crossed in some peculiar manner under the blankets. He rotated his head so to stretch his neck, groaning to himself at how stiff it was from the way in which he had slept. When he looked around, he realised there was no clock in the room, and for a moment he thought to curse it, but of course, with the occupier not having any sight, such things would be wasted. At the end of the bed, he huffed out a breath in amusement. A guilty looking Beauty was lying across the end of the bed, even though she was supposed to be on the floor. Since you had yet to move, the dog did not budge, but his waking, she did not deem a worry, as though she knew he would not scold her.

"Get down, I have to wake her," He commented to the dog, though why he bothered, he, himself was not sure, it would not comprehend what he was saying, however, on hearing down, the canine complied, and gently slinked herself off the bed and onto the floor, keeping an eye on him as she went. "You are too smart for your own good." He shook his head at her ingenuity.

"Who? What?" You groaned as you began to stir from the sound of a voice. "Loki?"

"Yes, I am still here."

"My arm hurts."

"I am not surprised, how did you even manage to do that, you must have turned several times?"

"Did you not see?"

"No, I drifted off also," He confessed.

"Oh, sorry, did I bore you?" your voice was heavy with sleep.

"You were asleep, how could you bore me? No, I simply wished to get some light rest." He explained, not wanting to admit that he had just dozed off unintentionally.

"What time is it?"

"I do not know."

"Is there not a clock in here?"

"I cannot see one if there is." Loki looked around again, wondering if he had missed the gadget somehow.

"I better get up anyway." You stretched as you tried to get the kinks from your muscles from the obscure way you had slept.

"Any nightmares?"

"None." You responded almost too swiftly, you recalled your dream, but you did not want him knowing. "I actually have not slept that well in some time."

Loki noticed a slight blush on your cheeks from the question, but he did not push it any further. "Good. Your arm is still in an odd position, though."

"It's dead at the moment, it will get pins and needles soon and then it will be fine." You dismissed.

Loki simply stared in utter shock at your words. "Midgardians' say the oddest things." He shook his head.

"No, we don't." You slapped him playfully.

"Regenerating deceased limbs and tailoring terms, have you any idea how peculiar that sounds?" He challenged.

"I suppose, when you do not use those terms yourself, it can be confusing." You acknowledged. "So what do you say when your limbs go to sleep?"

"Why would limbs slumber?" He frowned.

"Sorry, that's an expression too."

"As though to prove my point," He interjected.

"What do you say when you accidentally compress a nerve in a limb and it takes a few minutes to recover?"

"It is official; your species is beyond saving." Loki's voice was one of exasperation.

"Wipe us all out now so." You joked. "Why did you even come here in the first place?"

Loki looked at you, contemplating your words. "At first, I do not know why I agreed, the torture mostly, I was hoping to escape it, but now, I feel I cannot regret that."

"Why?"

"It led me to this." He tilted your chin up and pressed his lips to yours, a gesture you reciprocated immediately, bringing your own arms around his neck, anchoring you to one another.

Instead of breaking the kiss after a time, Loki found himself deepening it, an action that you again responded enthusiastically to, and before long, you were pulling him over so that he was above you, resting his elbows on either side of your head, and his body pressing gently against yours. Unconsciously, you bucked up slightly, your body wanting some sort of stimulation, and though you had decided earlier to not push any further with the relationship, you found yourself doing so.

Loki of course, reacted in kind, his body seeking yours as you did him, and before long, you were effectively grinding into one another fully clothed. Before long, both of you were breathless, yet neither of you could force yourselves to cease. Your heart pounded harder when you could feel Loki's enthusiasm in the form of a bulge pressing against your upper thigh. In that moment, you were severely tempted to forego your earlier apprehension and try and initiate something, even more, not thinking about the consequences, and whether or not you were ready for that, your hands slipped from Loki's shoulders and hair towards his waist, hoping to convey to him what you wanted. He gave a yearning full moan into your mouth as he realised what you were trying to do, his own lust causing him to not want to stop you.

"Kiddo, rise and shine lazybones, or I'll get a bucket of water and…What the…"

You winced, this could not go well. You could sense Tony staring at you both, and the way Loki's hair brushed your face meant that he was looking over at the genius. "Were you ever taught to knock?" Loki asked curtly. He had managed to control his breathing better than you had, as you lay panting underneath him. You could only imagine the scene Tony had walked in on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yes, Tony was irate.

"I would have thought it obvious." Loki finally pushed off you, allowing you to sit up too.

"I knew no good could come of you bring around her, you tricked her into this somehow. I am going to make you pay for this; you are going straight to a little six by six at SH.I.E.L.D."

"How dare you." Loki rose from the bed angrily. "I coerced no one into anything."

"Well, what I just saw…"

"Was exactly what you saw, us kissing, consensually I might add," You interjected irritatedly. "My eyes do not work, but my voice very much does, and if there was anything untoward going on, I would have called on Friday to send for help, and where was Beauty when you came in?"

"I was a little occupied with what is going on in the bed." Tony snarked.

"She should be on her mat, and if there was anything wrong, she would have been growling at the very least." You barked back.

"Yeah, well he has her charmed somehow."

"Of for the love of the Norn's." Loki threw his eyes up.

"No Tony, there is no being charmed, no magic, no trickery, just exactly what it is."

Tony looked at them, feeling very uncomfortable. "I don't like this."

"No one is asking you to, but I am telling you now Antony Stark, if you hand Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D. because of something that he is doing with my consent, it will be me making you pay," You swore.

Loki and Tony both stared at you with some fear in their features; you were not the most aggressive person, but there was no denying your conviction. "But what he did…"

"Pepper seems to be okay with what you did, as was every skank you took to bed before you copped on and she accepted you. I am not a child Tony, I know what Loki did."

"But after Graham…"

"I told you before; I never want to hear that name again." You shook with anger. Loki placed his hand over yours in an attempt to get you to calm down, a gesture that Tony did not miss.

"This isn't right."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion or your blessing."

Tony eyed you for a moment. "If you do anything to intentionally hurt her, I swear you will be running to S.H.I.E.L.D. for protection." He pointed his finger at Loki as he spoke.

"So I have already been forewarned." Loki hissed through gritted teeth.

"Thor knows?" He felt somewhat betrayed by Thor not saying anything. Loki nodded once. "He said nothing."

"Because it is not his concern, as it is not yours." The god stated. "I was merely told to treat her as my mother stated we should treat a female and not to do anything to hurt her, and after that, nothing more. Perhaps you should follow suit."

"Don't get wise with me," Tony warned. "I mean it Reindeer Games, you will suffer."

"I am shaking in my boots," He growled.

"The others are going to go nuts when they hear this." Tony shook his head.

"I don't care what they think. I do not interfere with their choices in life; they have no right to interfere in mine."

"Even if it is because they want to help?"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions. I could interfere with their lives under the guise of wanting to help them, but I don't, either they extend the same courtesy to me or they can go take a running jump off the top of the Tower." You replied coldly. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I had come to tell you that we found a lab with your formula in it, several strands of it since they did not know what they were missing. We destroyed it all, everything they had, but I sort of got distracted."

"I have that effect," Loki smirked, causing you to stifle a snort of laughter as Tony glared.

"So anyway. Yeah, I forget what else." He continued to look at you both. "This is too weird, I can't…I just can't…"

"Just can't what Tony?"

"You, him, dry humping."

"We were not dry humping." You snapped, feeling your cheeks redden.

"Kiddo, I don't want to go into it too much, but yeah, you were, very much so. The sexual tension in here is inhuman, I…really am just going to leave, the thought…I don't need to think of you and him…I'm going to have to drink the shit I just saw out of my memory."

"Seriously? Not five years ago if you Googled 'Tony Stark' it was essentially like a porn search."

"Yeah well, I am going to leave now regardless, before you tear off each others clothes and…."

"You know I am right," You called after him, hearing the door shut.

"He did not take that as badly as you had assumed he would." Loki commented as he brushed his nose and lips up the length of your throat before kissing you tenderly under the ear, cursing Stark for his interruption. He was going to require taking care of himself as soon as he could, having you under him, moaning and gasping his name had awoken a lust in him, and knowing with the moment was gone, you would not wish to continue, he was left with a slight predicament.

"You do realise that was a façade, he is seething. In three hours he'll have built something to crush you for this." You were swearing internally, you had not planned to go so fast with Loki, but being under him, feeling him pressing against you, gasping in your mouth, you knew you would not be in control of yourself were it to happen again, though that was not as terrifying a prospect as it could be. His arousal on your thigh meant he found you someway pleasing, which was a definite positive. Angry that the moment was over, you lean into his kissed for another moment before sighing in frustration; annoyed and worried at what was to come.


	23. No Ones Business Is Seemingly Everyone's

"What?!"

"You cannot be serious."

"This has to be stopped immediately."

The common area was in uproar at what Stark had told them of his discovery.

"How can we stop this exactly?" Romanov questioned.

"What right have any here to stop them?" The room turned to see Thor standing near a wall, arms folded, his expression one of anger and annoyance.

"You knew this?" Rogers asked in shock.

"Oh yes, that is something else, Thor here has been keeping this little nugget of information from us." Tony turned and pointed at the blonde.

"How is it any of our concern?" Thor frowned.

"Are you serious? How is it not our concern? This is Loki we are talking about; I mean has she taken a severe blow to the head we're not aware of?" Barton asked.

"How do we know if there is any consent in this?" Rogers asked.

"Because she is well able to talk, as well you know." Stark stated.

"So we can assume that you too had your proverbial ass handed to you for anything you said on your little discovery." Thor raised a brow, the look on Stark's face told the room of the verbal castration he may have suffered. "I am curious to know why you felt it your right to tell everyone something that is essentially nothing to do with you, or indeed them?"

"Why didn't you?" Barton demanded.

"It is not our concern, it is that simple." Thor reiterated. "None here make comment of the family man you are; or at Agent Romanov and Banner, yet this pairing resembles your pathetic television programming where it is up for public vote"

"Even you had to think that is peculiar." Romanov looked at him.

"I do not, for one second understand it, but I can accept that many would not understand Jane and I, nor would they understand other pairings here, yet I walk in on you all demanded that we intervene in this one. How can Loki make amends and try and get over what has been done if he is not being permitted to do so?"

"What do you mean 'get over' what he did here?"

"In light of what I have read of what you mortals do to one another, I would have been a most kind ruler." Loki walked into the room, passing Thor and giving him a small nod of thanks, clearly having heard what he had been saying. "I neither know nor care as to why any here think the going-ons of my life are their concern. So long as I am not endangering anyone, then it is nothing to do with anyone, bar of course…" A small smile came to his face.

"You are only using her." Rogers squared up to him.

"I am doing no such thing. Why do you not look at the recordings of this hovel, you will quickly see that we share much time around one another, and not once do I have to feign interest in what she says, as opposed to every time I am in a room with you and I have to nigh on pinch my own skin off to remain awake in your pathetic company." Loki stood straight, showing the solider he held a slight height advantage.

"If you do anything to hurt her…"

"You will what, destroy the rest of her clothing, are you ever going to replace that garment? I have never hurt her, and I have no intentions of such." 

"Like anything you say can be taken as truth, you're the God of Lies." Barton stood beside Rogers.

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am known as the Liesmith, it is true, but I got the title of the God of Lies for both that and another reason. You see, I have an exceptional capability to tell when others are lying also. I can tell when any is untruthful, not just be convincing at it myself."

"Bullshit." Stark commented.

"No, it is fact." Thor informed them. "It is one thing father always had Loki at court for, if any were untruthful, he could sense it in seconds." Then he began to chuckle. "Do you recall when Baldr tried to convince the realm that he had not been inept at his post, only for you to declare him a liar?" Thor laughed, turning to Loki.

"And he was not allowed leave until he admitted the truth."

"Yes, what was it again; he was in a tavern with some woman was he not?"

"I regret to tell you, that was not true either." Loki grinned.

"But the woman admitted it, and you nodded, saying she was being honest."

"She only did that because she was paid to, so the truth would not be revealed."

"So what had he been doing?"

"He had been with Princess Ailbhe."

"The Queen of Alfheim?"

"Yes. And for the record, Princess Bali is not of the kings blood."

"Why did you not say anything?"

"They pleaded with me not to."

"When?"

"When we were in the room, they begged me with their eyes, and as soon as court ended, the rewarded me with some of the greatest books of Alfheim magic in existence." Loki smirked.

"Look, as interesting as this edition of Asgardian Gossip Weekly is, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Stark demanded.

"There is no matter at hand, there is nothing to concern yourselves with, so continue trying to find out who is attempting to destroy the less destructible of your little clan of misfits and leave personal relationships be." He snarled before turning to Stark. "You are aware that she will view this as a betrayal on your behalf, you had best tell her yourself before I am forced to."

Stark silently glowered at Loki as he sucked his teeth, knowing the God was right. You were going to be hurt and angered by what he did, he had no right to tell everyone else.

Loki walked to the kitchen area without another word and grabbed the food he had come to retrieve and passed the now silently watching Avengers, when passing Thor; the older gave an approving nod, which Loki returned, before going to the elevator again.

"Are we really going to do nothing about this?" Barton looked around at the others.

"What is it possible to do pray tell?" Thor challenged.

"How is he even able to go on her floor, I thought that was forbidden?" Barton looked to Stark.

"She demanded I change that."

"Why did you?" Rogers interjected.

"Listen Capsicle, I had no idea this was going to happen either, but I could hardly say no based on nothing."

"Nothing. He is a killer."

"Are we not all?" Thor disputed. Silence met his words. "Loki is changing back to his former, better self in recent times, and I know that this is mostly the reason as to why, I will not interfere in it, nor will I allow others to. What right has any here to prevent the happiness of others? This nigh on ensures he is not interested in harming anyone."

"It is not right." Barton growled.

"Neither is having a wife and children with your chosen life path, but I do not attempt to interfere, do I?" Barton's lip curled slightly at that. "From what I gather, this was not a decision taken lightly by either party, and so we must respect that."

"What do you mean?" Romanov inquired.

"Kiddo may have had a seriously screwed up experience before this. Her boyfriend, well he sort of, knocked up another girl and made a fool of her, but only after he had her thinking she was hideous, boring and stupid first." Stark explained.

"How do you convince a genius that she is stupid?" Barton asked genuinely.

"By making a fool of her, repeatedly." Stark turned to Thor. "That is part of my concern here, she doesn't deserve that again."

"It is good to see there is something resembling a conscious within you Stark, but we none can protect others from life, for then they do not get to live." Thor shrugged, turning to leave himself.

Once he was gone, stark simply shook his head. "I forget sometimes that behind that Labrador-esque demeanour, he is actually really smart."

"So we do nothing?" Barton asked in shock.

"What can we do?" Romanov shrugged.

"This is not right."

"That is not for us to decide."

"Nat, you cannot be seriously okay with this."

"I'm not, but there is nothing I can do about it. I know when to pick my battles, and this is one I am choosing to stay out of." She then turned to Tony. "You had best be the one to tell her, if she finds out you held a meeting to simply gossip, she will kill you, blind or not. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and process the information that Stark actually has a caring bone in his body."

X

Tony went to your floor, slightly surprised to see Loki there with you, helping you arrange a few things the way you wanted.

"What is it Tony, I can almost smell the worry off you." You sighed when you sensed him staring at you.

"I told the others." He spat it out.

You turned slightly to half face Loki. "And this is why you've been tense since you returned from getting the food; you heard them. Why didn't you say anything?" there was no accusation in your voice as you asked.

"I wanted to give him a chance to tell him himself first, had he not made an attempt to, I would have." Loki stated before placing his hand on yours.

Stark stared silently at the small caring gesture, hardly able to compute it. "Kiddo…"

"You know, I thought you of all people had my back, until today." You turned to face what you hoped was towards him, sadness in your features.

"I…"

"There is nothing you can say Tony, seriously, what business is it of anyone else's?" you never raised your voice.

"The others…"

"Are biased. Barton hated Loki over the mind control thing, Romanov is sceptical of her own shadow, and well Rogers, well; his ego is bruised."

"His ego?" stark's brow furrowed.

"Yes, so I am not interested, none of you are here all the time, so none of you know what goes on when you are all away."

"If it is anything like when I walked in on you yesterday, I don't want to know." Stark put his hands up immediately.

"I mean it Tony, this is no laughing matter. I am seriously hurt by what you've done." You rose to your feet and felt around for Beauty. "I think I need to go to bed for a while." Loki did not make to follow you.

"Happy?" stark snapped.

"No, for I knew that would hurt her, but I am relieved you were man enough to tell her yourself."

"Nothing about this makes sense."

"Welcome to the greatest realisation of life. I myself do not understand it, yet it is concerning me. All you can do is try to continue on as you attempt to comprehend it."

"If you hurt her…"

"I will end up hurting myself also, but I understand your sentiment."

"I mean it; I have made a blaster that will blow you all the way to China."

"What is China?" Loki cocked his head slightly.

"It's the other side of the world." Stark answered as he left the room. "I mean it Ice Boy, I will end you."

Loki grimaced at the reference to his heritage, but he said nothing else as Stark left. When the genius had closed the door, he looked to your bedroom. He knew you did not want to be disturbed, so he decided to go back to his own rooms and get a few things organised there while you calmed down.

On arriving on his floor, he stepped out of the elevator to see someone standing in the hallway. "What do you want soldier?"

Rogers turned to look at him. "To speak with you."

"Well then, speak. I am listening."

"What is your plan Loki? To get that formula?"

Loki's fists clenched. "How dare you, I have no agenda, leave now if this is all you are doing, accusing me of such things."

"What else could you be up to?"

"Perhaps, against my better judgment, I have become fond of a Midgardian that does not spend hours a day despising me for what I was, but cares for who I am. It could possibly be that simple."

"Nothing is that simple with you."

"And you know such do you? Tell me Captain, why is it you attempt to find the one that was once your greatest ally, even with everything he has done, the horrors he has caused, thinking there is still good in him, but you cannot extend the same courtesy to me."

"Bucky's intentions…"

"Intensions, you are concerned for mine, but you think I do not know yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your intensions, I am well aware of yours. I am curious, does it irk you so greatly that she never once so much as concerned herself with you, but instead only seems interested in me. I dare say that was a blow to your ego." Loki smirked as he stood as tall as possible over the soldier. Rogers could not meet his gaze. "I thought as much. Leave now, I have not intentions of spending the day arguing with you." He brushed passed the blonde and into his rooms with a satisfied smirk, leaving a red faced Captain America in the hallway.


	24. Baring All

Annoyed at the audacity of the others to think they had the right to interfere with your decisions in life, you remained in your rooms for the following few days, the only one to enter was Loki. Tony had given the God a large basket of your favourite foods to give to you as an apology, the God unwillingly did so, knowing that not speaking with Tony was actually upsetting for you, he wished for you to be happy, and if doing such a small token for the genius could achieve that, he would.

"Do you really wish to remain angry with him?" Loki found himself playing with some of your loose hair.

"I'm not."

"Then why have you not told him, he seems to be of the opinion you are still angered by him, and has been annoying me with regards it?"

"Sorry." You curled in closer to him, your legs across his lap and your head against his shoulder.

"I may forgive you." He smiled, his arm around you, you nudged him with your elbow, causing him to chuckle. "So why are you not speaking to him?"

"So he will think about what he has done, and perhaps learn from it."

Loki shuddered for a moment. "You sound a lot like my mo…" He tensed and silenced.

"Your mother?" You finished.

"She was not my mother."

"She raised you didn't she? She loved you like a mother should, didn't she?"

"But genetically…"

"What have genetics to go with anything? My mother was mine genetically, and look what she did, I am blind, and she said the words, to my face, that she did not need such a burden as helping me. I would sacrifice all I have for the mother you had, genetics be damned." You snapped.

Loki remained silent for a few minutes, digesting what you had said. "She was the only one to really understand me, Odin was so busy being Allfather and loving his actual son." There was bitterness in his tone for the latter part of that sentence.

"Do you wish they had told you as a child?"

"I am not sure." Loki played with your hair again. "If I had known, I would not have strived for his attentions as much as I had, perhaps I would not have been so bitter towards Thor."

"That really wasn't your fault, though, that was sibling rivalry. Every lesser appreciated sibling resents the other, even if it is not the siblings fault."

"What of those children your father had elsewhere, what do you feel for them?"

"I don't know them, and he cannot think too much of them to have walked out on them."

"On Asgard, a father is not permitted to abandon the children he sires in such a manner, regardless of if the children are with one woman or more than one."

"Good to know." You curled into him more.

"You're tired."

"Mmhmm."

"Get some rest." He lifted you off the sofa and walked you into your bedroom. "I will see you in a while."

"No, stay." Your speech was slightly slurred, causing him to chuckle again.

"I will return soon, I simply have to deal with something."

"Don't try and kill anyone." You moaned sleepily.

Loki frowned at your comment. "Who would I be trying to kill?"

"The microwave."

"Why would I try to kill an appliance?"

"Because bunnies." You snuggled the pillow.

Loki's brow rose in confusion. "Mortals are the most peculiar creatures." Your comment had hurt him slightly, until he realised you were not even speaking to him, merely rambling in a half-conscious state. He ensured you were comfortable before leaving the room, at the doorway; Beauty was trying to get into the bedroom, so he made room for her to pass. "Look after her while I am gone," He ordered. The dog looked at him for a moment before continuing on, leaving him to think she understood the command as he headed to the elevator.

"Reindeer Games." He groaned when the elevator opened and Stark was looking at him. "Where is she?"

"Asleep, and she just went down, so leave her be," He growled.

"Righto." The genius was somewhat dejected at that.

There was a tense silence for a moment. "She is simply letting you simmer so that you will realise your error," He informed him. "I am telling you this so you will desist in as you mortals say, badgering me about," Loki informed him.

"Okay, I get it, I messed up. I should have kept my trap shut."

"If trap means mouth, I dare say it is not the first time opening it has caused you trouble."

"You have no idea." Stark chuckled as he shook his head, remembered other occasions that he had in some way screwed up because of his sarcastic mouth. "So what has you out and about without Kiddo?"

"You are aware we are two separate entities, much like you and the woman you have running your organisation. By chance, have you seen Thor?"

"He's on his training level."

"What level is that?"

"One you are not permitted on." Stark folded his arms.

"Why would I not be permitted there, it is not like I can kill him easily with no weapons or seidr?"

"Even he needs a level to get space from you."

"I should take that as an insult, but your words are simple grumblings to me." Loki dismissed. "Considering what I have done for you of late, you think you would be more willing to assist me."

Stark sighed. "You're right, I owe you."

"It must kill you to admit such."

"I nearly choked on the words."

"Do not think of doing such now."

"Would you miss me?" Stark grinned.

"No, I would be blamed, and that is an inconvenience I do not need."

"You love me really." Loki stared down at him with a disgusted face. "Fine, joking aside." He pressed a finger against his earpiece. "Hey, Sparky? Yeah, I have your brother/not brother here asking to go annoy you for a few minutes. Yeah, sure." His hand went to his side again. "Floor eighty-two."

"Thank you."

"I can feel the sincerity."

"I do not care if you do or not." Loki shrugged. The doors opened to the eighty-second floor and he stepped out. "I actually meant it," He called behind him as the doors closed.

"That's what is concerning me," Stark commented to the empty elevator before shaking his head. "What is she doing to him?"

"Loki." Thor turned to face the other God, his brow sweaty. "To what do I owe the honour?" He grinned.

"What are you doing?"

"Stark engineered programmes to attempt to be a challenge to me, but all it has done really s increase my endurance, they are little challenge. Care for some hand to hand?"

"I always won at that."

"But now you have no magic to help you."

"My seidr was not the reason for my winning." Loki dismissed. "You may be stronger, but I am faster, more agile. So long as you do not catch hold of me, I can win."

"Well then, consider this teaching me once and for all." Thor challenged, a smirk gracing his bearded face. Loki rolled his eyes before shrugging off his sleeveless overcoat and rolled his neck to stretch it before joining the other man. "So, how are you of late, I rarely see you, you do not seem to even sleep in our quarters any longer."

"It is none of your concern," Loki growled, getting into a stance that informed Thor he was ready.

"Whoever thought you of all beings would take a Midgardian lover?" Thor chuckled. "Or is she a merely a distraction?"

"Shut up." Loki attacked first, which took Thor by surprise, as Loki seldom attacked first, but in his anger, Loki was not concentrating, and Thor was able to throw him backwards.

"I was simply asking," Thor stated, trying to calm him.

"You seemed somewhat supportive in front of those fools, but in truth, you are as narrow-minded as them." Loki snarled getting to his feet.

"So long as this is not some game Loki, I will defend it to the death." The older swore. "I want you back brother."

"You know that is not possible Thor."

"As we were, I know that is, but I will take what I can get."

"You are sentimental."

"I got it from mother; do you mock her for such?"

Loki bared his teeth at that comment. "Why drag her into this? You are like him."

"I know I share more of fathers traits, that is true but I have some of hers too, you have more, though, I guess in some pathetic manner, that is why I grasp on so much to getting you back, it is liking having her here again in someway." Thor went to attack Loki, but he sidestepped and was able to get Thor in the back of the knee and caused the blonde to fall to the mat.

"Perhaps if you had more time for her when she was here." Loki got into a defensive position again.

"I couldn't, she was always worried about her beloved Loki." Loki's eyes widened and he stood straight again. "You were so busy looking at my relationship with Odin with envy to notice I looked at your one with her similarly. You were everything she wanted in a child, smart, cunning, able to wield seidr, she favoured you. Even after everything you did on Midgard, and how you lied to me, you tried to kill me, she took your side. Yours. I was the child she carried, and yet you were the one she sided with." Thor had anger in his features but mostly hurt. "You think you alone know envy."

Loki's eyes darted side to side as he processed Thor's words. "I had not realised."

"Well I had realised your envy, but rather than approaching you about us sorting it, I used it to my advantage, I thought to use it to anger you as punishment for something you were not even aware of."

"If your beloved friends heard you now."

"They think me a foolish oversized dog."

"Well they got it half right, you are foolish." Loki gave a smirk, which caused Thor to chuckle. "You are not the innocent little lamb they think you to be."

"What do they think we do in Asgard?" Thor pondered aloud.

"I am not particularly certain, but I gather that they assume we stand around and look good." Loki shrugged.

"Are you not going to make comment of my admission regarding mother?"

"No."

"No?"

"As much as it was nice to hear of you being envious of me, that was slightly peculiar and I do not wish to refer to it any further."

"I'm sorry. For everything Loki."

"As am I."

"She is changing you."

"Like that mortal did not alter you in any manner; you effectively grew up in the space of a weekend."

"Yes well, I blame Midgardian women." Thor went to attack him again, but again Loki dodged it.

"I think we can agree on that much." Loki grinned before grabbing Thor's arm in a lock that caused the other to hiss in pain before submitting.

For close to an hour, they continued to fight, Thor winning a miserable three to Loki's forty-two. "Not that I do not enjoy causing you to be forced to admit I am better, but I best get back."

"You love her, don't you?" Thor studied Loki carefully, knowing there was little chance the God would openly admit to such.

"I am not sure I am capable of such emotion." Loki dismissed.

"You care for her?" Loki gave him a look of confirmation. "You have risked your life for her, and I assume you would do so again." Again Loki gave the same look. "When you go back to her, if she stated she wished not to see you again, how would you react?" Loki winced. "You love her Loki, I know it is a terrifying for you, but you do." Loki said no more as he turned and left, Thor's words resonating in his mind.

He arrived back down to your floor and looked in your bedroom, seeing you were not there, he pushed open the door a bit more, seeing Beauty lying at the open bathroom door, the sound of water running making him realise you were in the shower. He decided it was best to go back to his own floor and get one before you were ready, and turned to leave. Just as he turned, you walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing, your hair tied up in a messy bun as you tried to search for something, not paying any heed to anything around you. Loki's throat dried as did his mouth as he stared at your naked body.

You had forgotten a towel and were checking the bed for it, cursing yourself for not remembering to bring it into the bathroom with you. You were so occupied with the task of hand; you paid little heed to anything in your environs, until you heard something like a tongue clicking. "Loki?" You prayed to all deities you had ever read of that it was just him. The sound of confirmation was strained, which caused you to ponder why until you recalled that you were naked. "Oh God." You grabbed the towel and wrapped it around you. "Excuse me while I die of shame." You walked back toward the bathroom, hitting the doorframe painfully as you miscalculated, earning several curse words from you.

Loki, who had been somewhat entranced in looking at you, snapped out of it on hearing your pained cries and rushed forward. "Are you okay, what did you hit?"

"My arm, damn it hurts."

"It is not broken, but you will have a fine mark on it," He stated as he inspected it before he looked at you in whole.

You pulled the towel up again as you felt his eyes on you. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." His voice was still strained.

"But you saw me, naked."

"If there is one thing I will not accept an apology for, it is that." He scoffed.

"But…"

"What?"

"I look…"

He scanned you up and down, noticing for the first time the scar on your shoulder from the attack that had stolen your sight, and a few other marks here and there that signified you had not gotten through life without other minor incidents. "I don't see anything to warrant such a tone."

"I'm not…" You shifted slightly, holding the towel firmly.

"Females are peculiar creatures, you are all convinced you are somewhat grotesque." He chuckled before leaning down and kissing you. "I am not repulsed by you."

"Then I think you should get your sight checked because you appear to be blind too."

"I just came to check on you, I best get washed up myself." He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from asking to join you in your bathroom.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while so. Thank you for putting me to bed by the way. I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

"Only telling me not to kill any microwaves because of bunnies, what are bunnies?"

"Rabbits." You groaned into your hands. "Sorry, don't take any notice one me when I am like that."

"I will be back soon." He kissed you again, ensuring not to lean too close to you, before walking out of the room. When he reached the elevator, he groaned in frustration. Getting off on the floor he shared with Thor, he stormed straight toward his rooms. Thor watching him as he went. "Do not even utter a syllable."

"So you have yet to actually lay with her I see."

"What are you on about?"

"Your pants are somewhat tight at the best of times brother, and even more so now." Thor chuckled.

Unable to find anything to fling at the other man, he stormed into his rooms, in need of a cold shower. As the water cascaded down his body, Loki thought of what Thor had said as they had trained earlier, and swallowed hard; he knew there was truth in Thor's words. As he thought of you on different occasions, talking to him, asleep, in your own world, and now naked, it was forced to acknowledge it. He loved you.


	25. Confessions

For three days after the shower incident, you hardly spoke to Loki, only answering when he asked you something specifically. He watched you the entire time, not sure of what to say or do, worried as to why you were acting as you were, terrified that you had figured out his feelings for you and feared your silence was your thinking of how to tell him you did not feel the same. By the third day, he was reluctant to even be around you.

"What is it?" Thor stared at Loki as he paced the floor in the common area of the tower.

"What?"

"Why are you here? Are you frustrated?" He winked. "You really have to deal with that, I am sure she is willing to help."

Loki turned and glared at him. "That is none of your concern." He hissed.

Thor chuckled. "You need to release the pent-up energy."

Loki said nothing and stormed off to the elevator, causing Thor to shake his head and sigh.

"Friday?"

"Yes, Mr Thor."

"Where has Loki gone?"

"To his training floor sir."

"Right." Thor did not wish to interfere too greatly if he did not need to, but it was clear, his assistance was required, so he walked to the elevator and requested your floor. On getting to your door, he knocked loudly and waited.

You rose from the seat, took Beauty's harness and walked to the door, wondering who it was that could possibly be knocking in such a manner. When you opened it, you frowned. "Thor?"

"How…?"

"You always smell of coffee, metal and for some reason apples," You explained with a small smile. "What's up?"

"I wish to speak about Loki."

"He is not here," You stated morosely.

"I know that I wish to speak to you with regards to him."

"Is he okay?"

Thor noted your immediate concern. "He is fine, except; as you stated, he is not here."

"I don't know where he is." You shrugged sadly.

"Well I do, he is training at present."

"Then what is it I can do for you?" You asked in confusion, moving out of the way so he could enter.

"I am curious to know what has occurred to cause his recent behaviour."

Immediately you felt your skin heat up on your face. "Nothing."

"I fear your now crimson face states otherwise."

You could sense Thor looking at you. "The other day, he sort of came into my room unannounced when I was getting ready for a shower, and I may have been slightly undressed, and have not been able to stop dying of embarrassment since " You explained. Not a moment later, the God erupted into thunderous laughter. "It's not funny," You stated indignantly.

"On the contrary, it is hilarious. This explains everything."

"What?"

"Loki's manner of late, his frustration."

"I don't follow." You shook your head slightly.

"Never mind. It appears it is I that is going to have to deal with this." Thor thought for a second.

"There is no dealing with this; he clearly hasn't wanted anything to do with me since. Do you know what he stated when he saw me, 'I am not repulsive' that is how he put it, hardly a sign he thinks much of me."

"Wait, that is what he stated after he saw you…" Thor stood open mouthed. "Oh Loki…" he sighed, shaking his head. "I need you to do something for me." You nodded and waited for him to explain what he required of you.

X

Loki was still frustrated after his training, even after exhausting himself for an hour straight, he was not able to cease thinking of you, how you looked when you were preparing for that shower, but also of your demeanour since. You had not wanted to get to close to him since, no longer insisting on curling up across his lap and no longer leaning into him as he kissed you; and that caused an ache in his chest. Since the moment he acknowledged his feelings for you to himself, he had not had a chance to even attempt to express them in a manner that would cause him to perhaps understand himself better, and in turn, gauge what your feelings could perhaps be. Instead, he felt as though you were pushing him away, trying to distance yourself from him, as though preparing him for your rejection.

He walked into the small common area that separated his and Thor's rooms to see the other God sitting there looking at him expectantly. "I am not in the mood to speak with you at present."

"I cannot believe that the Silver Tongue of Asgard's way of telling a woman she is beautiful is to tell her she is not repulsive." The older chuckled. "That is how you tell the woman that has had you as highly strung as a musical instrument and walking around sporting a constant…"

"What are you on about?"

"You told her that she was not repulsive, that is how you described her after seeing her naked, 'not repulsive'." Thor laughed. "What were you thinking?"

"I was not." Loki snarled. Thor frowned. "As you stated, I had just seen her naked, the last thing I was doing was thinking." Thor continued to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You. You think yourself above all others, but in truth, you are as bad, if not worse than the rest of us when it comes to certain aspects of maleness. Fandral was right all along, you allow yourself become too frustrated, your mind becomes clouded."

"Fandral should learn to keep his mouth shut," Loki growled.

"Except he is something of an expert on this." Thor chuckled before becoming serious again. "Why did you say such a thing Loki?"

"We established this already, I was not thinking," Loki replied in exasperation. "You have no idea what it was like when I saw her naked in front of me, anxious and embarrassed, and even though I know I wanted to tell her for some time that she is the only thing in all the realms I look at in awe, that can in anyway make me regret ever wanting to harm a single blade of grass on this Norn's forsaken realm, that to not have her wanting to be around me is more torturous than anything Thanos forced me to endure." He was panting by the time his finished; such was the intensity of which he spoke. "Her beauty is beyond comparison, I have travelled to realms we have never even known existed and seen nothing to rival it."

Thor just stood open mouthed; staring at the man he called his brother. He knew Loki loved you, but he never realised the intensity of which. "I…I fear I have a confession to make Loki." Loki stared at him expectantly until he realised that Thor was looking over his shoulder at something. When he himself turned around, he froze.

You stood not too far away with Beauty's harness in your hand, and though you were not facing them directly, there was no denying the shocked look on your face at his admission.


	26. Talking, and Other Manners of Making Up

You stood there, in shocked awe at what Loki had just confessed to. Had you not been privy to the fact that Loki was oblivious to your being there, you would have been convinced it was a rouse, but the sheer intensity of the stare you could feel upon you told you of his shock and somewhat horror at your hearing his words.

"Forgive me brother, but this was only going to go nowhere if you were to remain unforthcoming with your feelings." You could hear the grin on Thor's face. "I think I had best leave you two to talk now." He then made for the door, leaving you both in silence.

For the longest time, neither of you said anything, you simply stood there, processing what Loki had said, while Loki stared at you, waiting your reaction. Beauty became bored and sat down, her harness slipping from your hands as she did, so she then lay on the ground instead.

Loki was unsure of what to say or do, he was terrified that you were about to reject him. Finally, the silence became too much. "I…I'm sorry, that was too much."

"Did you mean it?" Your voice gave away nothing of your emotional state. "Did you mean what you said about me?"

"Every word." Loki decided to be honest.

You took a deep breathe, you could hear the honesty in his voice, and it was somewhat terrifying. "So, you actually…"

Loki walked towards you, as though magnetically drawn, he did not even think about it, he simply moved. As he came to a halt, just in front of you, you raised your head, as though looking at him. "I actually what?" His voice was low and almost as though scared.

"Like me." Your voice was barely above a whisper.

"Did you doubt that?" There was hurt in his voice.

"I didn't really want to hope." You explained.

Loki placed a hand against your cheek. "Why?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That you did not feel for me as I do you."

"You feel the same?" This time it was Loki's voice was drenched in hope.

"Well I have not endured torture as you have, but these past three days felt so bad, the bullet in my shoulder and the blinding light were nothing in comparison, and I may not have seen anything as wondrous as other worlds, but what I had seen, was nothing as wonderful as the thought of you."

Loki brushed his hand into your hair before capturing your lips with his passionately. You deepened the kiss, holding onto him as though terrified he would disappear into nothingness. "I have missed you my love." He half moaned against your lips.

The use of the word love caused you to pause nervously. "Love?"

"Yes, can you no tell, I love you." He waited for your verbal reply, but was met instead with you pushing your lips against his hard once more, as you nipped at his bottom one. "Do you share the sentiment?" He asked as he pulled away, leaning his forehead to yours.

"Yes." You whispered in return, slightly breathless.

"Say it." He pleaded desperately. "I need to hear you say it."

"I love you Loki." 

He attacked your lips with even greater gusto on hearing those words mixed with his name. Gently moving you towards the wall, he pushed you against it lightly before lifting you up in his arms, his hands under your ass and leant you in against in properly, his neck aching slightly from the height difference. It was easier to ravish you there, one hand under you ass as the other went to your thigh, which you had wrapped around his waist tightly, your arms around his neck and in his hair. It did not take long for you to notice the issue that Thor had informed you was issue for Loki when you had gotten passionate against your inner thigh, causing you to gasp.

"I think it best if we go into my rooms." Loki seemed somewhat out of breath as he whispered against your lips. "If Thor comes back, I fear he will be more insufferable than usual if he sees us like this." You just nodded slightly, as he put his second hand under your ass again and carried you with ease towards his room. "Beauty, stay." He ordered. The dog gave off a deep whine that signified she was displeased in someway, but she obeyed, taking up sentry position outside the door as Loki kicked it shut behind him, before placing you under him on the bed. "Now, where were we?" He grinned wolfishly, causing you to giggle slightly as you leant up to press your lips to his once more.

It was not long before you were panting heavily from kissing incessantly. "Loki." You begged wantonly.

Loki stopped for a moment, staring at you in surprise at the tone of your voice. His eyes darted over your face, trying to analyse if you were asking for something in particular. The manner you were biting your lips and how your nails were gripping tightly into his tunic told him of the lust you were feeling. "You…?" You nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please." You implored.

Loki leant more of his weight on you, his crotch rubbing against your own, causing a lustful moan to escape you before you leant up and took his bottom lip between your teeth, pulling it slightly, causing an equally sinful noise from him. "I am not sure I can control myself if you continue that." He warned, his voice husky with want.

Allowing your hands to slide down his body, they came to rest on his ass. "Did you really think I was okay when you saw me naked?" You asked anxiously.

"Okay? I thought you sublime." Loki stated. "How could I not?" Nervously, you blushed at his words again. "I fear the issue here would be me."

"I don't follow." Your brow furrowed.

"I am not what is seen as attractive, not compared to Thor at least." Loki seemed somewhat downhearted.

"I have never seen him, but from what I have felt, he is big and burly, not really something I would find too attractive." You shrugged. "I don't care what you look like Loki, it's not like I can see you. I like you, I love you, from what I have gathered of your features, I would like them too, they're yours. You can see how you affect me; I know I am redder than a beetroot."

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Well." You smirked. "I like what I feel." You gripped his ass firmly.

Loki chuckled and kissed you again before allowing his hand snake up your top, lifting it over your head. "I love you." He whispered quietly, not even speaking to you in particular. As his lips made their way down your neck, you fisted his hair as he did so.

He then encouraged you to lift your hips slightly and shifted your pants down to your thighs, which you kicked off as you pulled his tunic up, the few moments it took to remove it, causing his lips to leave your body were torturous, and he attacked it again as soon as you threw it to the side.

You gave a small squeak as he gripped you and rolled you both around, so that you were sitting on his lap, his pants still as you were on him in just your underwear. His hands making their way to your material covered breasts. "You are exquisite." He gasped.

Your hands gently made their way over his chest, causing you to bite your lip as a result. He had only a small tuft of chest hair from what you could feel, and though he was of a lithe frame, there was no denying the definition of the lean muscles of his pectorals and abdomen. "So are you it would seem."

Loki watched you anxiously. Usually it was easy to see if his bed partner was actually aroused by their dilated pupils, but with you, it was more difficult, he had to analyse different signs, but sure enough, your tight, shallow breaths as well as your sensitive skin told him that you were being honest. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You gave me a chance."

"I think you have it the wrong way around." He scoffed, his hands pulling down the material of your bra to under your breasts.

"We'll agree to disagree then." You sighed, your head falling back as his lips making their way to where his hands had been, grinding yourself into his lap as he did so.

When Thor returned to the sitting area, he looked around for a moment, wondering where you both could be, when he saw Beauty looking at him from outside Loki's room, he bit his lips together to prevent himself from erupting in laughter. "I see you are not welcome in there at present." He commented to the dog. Her ears perked up for a second before she turned towards the door and whined, her head cocked to the side. Thor again was forced to keep the laughter at bay at the telltale noises coming from the room. "Come, I do not think you, or indeed I need to hear this." As though she could comprehend what he was saying, Beauty rose from where she was resting and followed Thor to the room he slept in, but not without looking back at the door a few times. "I think it safe to say, your mistress is not in any peril at present." He sniggered, causing the dog to cock her head at him. "You are an intelligent creature, but I fear you have no idea what is afoot."

As the last waves of pleasure rippled through you, you leant your forehead against Loki's. as you panted heavily. "Loki." You gasped as he kissed you again.

"Are you alright?"

"I should ask you, I think I was a little aggressive there."

Loki chuckled, his own breathing trying to get back to normal. "I am a sturdy being, I was fearful of me hurting you."

"Well that was not an issue." You decided to let your hands skim over his abdomen again, causing him to jolt slightly, his skin still somewhat sensitive to the touch after the pleasure he had just felt.

He placed some hair behind your ear. "Apparently not." He gave you another chaste kiss. "So you are not repulsed by me?"

"No, I can definitely say I am not." You smiled bashfully. "You?"

Sliding his hand into your hair, he pulled you down to him again for another kiss. "Never possible."

"Really? Even with scars."

"Everyone has scars, some more than others." There was bitterness in his voice. You said nothing for a moment, you had felt some of his on his chest, they were light, but if you concentrated, there were a few you could feel.

"Poor Beauty is probably frantic outside, we weren't exactly quiet."

"She is traumatised, as am I for that matter." Came Thor's voice from outside the room.

"If you can hear us speaking, you clearly are paying too much attention to be just passing by, so that is on you." Loki shouted back, as you shyly leant against him.

"You would think you would be thankful to me brother, if you were to walk around much longer as you were, it was going to cut off circulation to that area completely and Norn's know it would be of little use to you then." Thor began to laugh loudly.

"I'm going to kill him." Loki groaned.


	27. For Every Action

You fell asleep in Loki's arms unintentionally, having not rested easy without him by your side for the three days previous, and after a small nap himself, he woke to still see you resting, your head over his chest, as you had become accustomed to doing, listening to his heart beating within it. He felt immense joy at your admission to loving him also, as well as great relief, and having finally expressed his love for you physically, he knew he could not think of you not being by his side. You loved him, in every manner, for him; you did not care for how he appeared, and you did not care for how he had acted in the past, you only cared for him, and that was what mattered. He wished, more than anything, to give you the realms, but as he played with some loose hair, he knew he would not be able to do so. As he thought of how your hands slid over his body, taking in the different contours of different muscles, he knew you had been trying to envisage him in your mind, and he swallowed hard. There was nothing he would not give for you to be able to see again. Sighing heavily, he tried to settle to get some more rest, knowing you would be asleep for some time to come, when he thought of something he thought he had read, a long time ago in a book regarding battle wound healing. His eyes widened as he recalled that it was no trick of his mind, he had read it. All of a sudden, sleeping was the last thing he could ever think to do. Gently shifting you so that you would hopefully remain asleep, he slid from under you, placing a pillow under your head where he had been and got out of the bed.

Grabbing his tunic and breeches, he made his way to the door. "Loki, I assume you are going to get something to regain strength after that." Thor chuckled as he entered the living area.

"I need to go back to Asgard," Loki stated urgently. Thor stared at him quizzically. "I need to get back to Asgard, to the palace, immediately."

"I don't understand. I thought you had wanted to lie with…"

"I have to get back, I can return her sight."

"What?"

"For the sake of the Norn's Thor, years ago I read a book on spells that assist in battle with regards wounds, one of which was blindness, but I have to go retrieve it. I have to give her her sight back."

"Loki, you have no seidr any longer, remember."

"I have to do this Thor." Loki reiterated. "I need to do this for her."

"Loki, we are not supposed to interfere with Midgard too greatly; they have to learn by their own methods how to look after themselves and their realm," Thor commented.

"So there is a way to save her sight, and you are going to ignore it. She should have to suffer in darkness for no reason when I can help her. How can you expect me to look at her and know that every time she injured herself, every time she is stressing about not being able to do something, I could have done something to help her, but instead, you forbid me."

Thor mulled over Loki's words for a few moments. "I can, of course, bring you back brother, but I cannot guarantee father will allow you to go find the spell, or permit you enough of your seidr to perform it."

"We should go immediately then." Loki went back to the bedroom door, where Beauty was waiting anxiously. "Look after her, we will return soon." He ordered the dog; she gave his hand a small nudge with her muzzle before she went inside to her owner. "Thor."

"Should you not inform her?"

"No, there is no time; she will be fine until we return." Loki grabbed his sleeveless coat and boots and made for the door.

Thor looked the food he had just considered eating, before walking after his brother cursing.

When you woke, you were startled to see that there was a pillow under you and not Loki. Tired and worn out, you pulled yourself so you were sitting upright and felt around. The bed was cool on the side he had usually slept on. A whine told you Beauty had made her way into the room somehow, causing you to come to the conclusion that Loki had let her in when he had exited it. Frowning as to where he could be, you sat up, wincing slightly, your thighs sore from the angle you had forced them to be in earlier to facilitate your weight.

It was difficult to find all your clothes, but Beauty assisted, and soon enough, you were dressed. Taking her by the harness, you went to the bedroom door and opened it. Before you uttered a word, you could tell there was no one in the living area. Confused, you went to the elevator to the common area, wondering if either Loki or Thor were there. Sadly when you entered it, you soon realised they were not, but instead, were met with stares.

"So do you know what that was all about?" Rogers all but demanded.

"All of what?"

"Loki and Thor rushing through here as though there was a bomb about to detonate, stating they needed to get back to Asgard immediately, and no explanations." He expanded. You felt the air leave your lungs as though you had been punched in the stomach. Loki was gone, and you knew nothing about it. "You didn't know." He realised you could only shake your head. "They said they would be back, just they had to do something," He stated.

That was some solace, but why had Loki not even told you. "If they said that, I am sure they would have meant it. Loki could not have wanted you all to get your hopes up of him leaving permanently."

"But he did not tell you?"

"It must have been very urgent if he did not wake me. If he said they will be back soon, then they will." You said no more and turned to leave.

Just as you got to the elevator doors, Tony walked out. "Kiddo, hey what's…wait, you…you and Reindeer Games have…"

"How would you even come to such a conclusion?" Your brow rose.

"You seriously need a shower; I know the smell and look anywhere," He explained.

"Get help Tony." You shook your head, but there was a slight tinge of red on your cheeks.

"Knew it, so I gotta ask, are things different with alien gods than they are with mere mortal men?"

"I am not discussing anything of the sort with you, get help, seriously, there is something seriously not right with you." You ordered, but as you got into the elevator, you knew you had to immediately go to your rooms and get a shower.

Tony laughed as he walked into the common area, but paused on seeing Rogers looking at him, his expression a mixture of different ones. "What?"

"What did she and Loki do?"

"They…wait, you have no idea what that whole conversation was about, really?" his arm was raised and his thumb pointing back at the elevators. "What does it matter? And why was the building shaking about an hour ago?"

"The building shakes and you did not even consider seeing what it was, for a whole hour?" Rogers stared at him in shock.

"I was busy, I was on the phone with Pepper, talking about things."

"Things?"

"Yes, things that little virgin boys really know little about."

"Loki and Thor left."

"What?" Tony's jestful demeanour dropped immediately.

"Thor and Loki have left, they came rushing through here about an hour ago, saying they were going to Asgard, which it was urgent and they would be back." Roger relayed.

"Did you ask Kiddo?"

"She had no idea they were even gone," Rogers replied.

"Interesting. Maybe they are worried about inter-realm breeding, can a Frost thingy knock up a Midgardian? Maybe it's inter-realm birth control." He pondered aloud.

"What are you on about now Tony?" Rogers folded his arms, his tone one of frustration.

"Seriously, how are you not getting this?" Tony pinched the bridge of his nose for a second. "Kiddo and Loki have had sex; you know what that is right? Kiddo came in here, stinking of sweat and other bodily excretions, and a hairstyle that said 'slept like a baby after being screwed half way to next Thursday' and not to mention one or two bite marks that say the snowflake is probably into some kinky shit." Rogers stared wide eyed at him before looking to where you had gone. "Oh, sweet baby Jesus, do not tell me you cannot even tell when someone is going around nigh on bow legged from sex. You are such an antique. Did what I just tell you to warp your fragile little mind?"

"Zip it, Tony," Rogers growled.

"Oh, my…." Tony realised then the meaning of the words you had said to him with regards Rogers bruised ego. "You have a thing for Kiddo."

"No."

"Yes, you do, and…wow, how did I not see this?"

"I said zip it, Tony."

"So I not only probably broke some form of preciousness meter in your mind, but also has…I'm sorry man, I never realised. That explains the reason for you being an ass when she was defending he of glorious purpose." Tony attempted to sound sympathetic. Angered and somewhat upset, Rogers stormed out of the room. "I did not see that coming, I always knew Kiddo had something about her." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a subway he knew was Thor's. "Well, he's not going to want this now." He shrugged, biting into it, looking around the empty room. "Well, you can't accuse it of ever being dull around here."


	28. For Your Consideration

"What?" Odin stared at his son, and the man he had raised as one in shock.

"I just need one book, and the ability to do one spell within it," Loki explained. "I have to help her."

Odin looked at Thor, who nodded in confirmation. "Why? Why do you wish to help this mortal?"

"She cannot see, other mortals took her sight from her, I wish to return it back to her."

"You, Loki, want to assist a human? You wish to selflessly help another being for no personal gain?"

"I would do anything to do it."

"Including give up your own sight?" Odin challenged.

Loki did not wait a moment before responding. "Yes, if that is what it would take."

"Why?"

"Does there need to be a reason?" Loki asked, not wishing to reveal his feelings to the Allfather, frightened, that were he to, the old fool would decline the request, just to see Loki suffer.

"Yes, I want to know, why does this mortal's vision matter so greatly to you?"

"He loves her father, selflessly, and she him," Thor explained, earning a betrayed look from Loki. "She is everything to him now; he has risked his own safety for her in the past."

Odin looked at Loki sceptically. "It could easily be a charade, even enough power for one spell is too much if he is not speaking the truth."

"It is not a charade; I would suffer any punishment you could bestow on me if it meant she was safe and happy. I did not want to tell you this because I knew, I knew you would think it a lie, or would decline my request to make me suffer more." Loki spat.

That statement caught Odin's attention. "You think I would allow a being to suffer needlessly so to make you suffer?"

"You hate me in every manner, and you think little of mortals; it would give you great joy to do so."

"You really think that of me." There was a note of hurt in the old king's voice.

"I have little reason to think otherwise."

"Loki, I do not hate you; I hate your actions, that is not the same. I took you from Jötunheim, not because I wanted to watch a being suffer, but to not permit your suffering, we should have told you earlier of your true heritage, but I, and indeed Frigga, never regretted raising you as our son. I do not wish for you to suffer, I wish for you to learn from your foolish actions."

"I just want to help her."

"What is it with human women? Do they possess some form of magic to lure warrior's they see as Gods to them?" Odin sighed shaking his head.

"She did not deserve what happened her father, she was striving to do good on her realm, she cares for Loki for whom he is, not what he has done," Thor added.

"Then I question her soundness of mind."

"She acknowledges my past, she simply does not think it should dictate my life for the next four thousand years," Loki growled. "Perhaps you should extend the same courtesy."

Odin gave him a warning glare. "I cannot be certain." He rose to his feet. "You are to remain in the dungeons until I have spoken at length with Heimdall of this request and this woman."

Loki's lip curled up in utter contempt. "If that is what is required." He did not try to argue. Odin stared on in shock at his lack of contention.

"Father, that is not necessary, Loki is no danger."

"Thor, the last time we thought him dead, he took my place on Asgard's throne, and you did not notice I might add," Odin growled angrily.

"I did nothing that was not something you would not have done," Loki stated factually. "I acted as I thought you would, so convincingly, I tricked Thor into thinking I was you."

"You told him it was alright for him to shirk his responsibilities as heir." Odin barked.

"Well, you cannot force him either."

"Loki, as grateful as I am for your taking my part in this particular argument, this is not the time for it." Thor pulled on his arm.

"Agreed." Odin eyed him carefully. "My demand remains, consider it proof that you think her worth it."

"She is." Loki raised his head proudly, turning to the Einherjar that were waiting to bring him to the dungeons with chains. "Those are not necessary are they?"

"Not if I go too." Thor turned to go with him. The Einherjar looked to the king, who gave a nod to permit it.

"I am going to have to go to Midgard and assess this woman to see how she has affected you so, and indeed, see what is of their women in general that caused both of you to forego far better candidates for them."

"I think it is their interest in their own lives and not fawning over others." Thor shrugged; "Both are intelligent women, top of their fields, and not scared off by big Gods."

"We shall see." Odin walked from the room.

"This is not necessary." Thor shook his head as they walked to the dungeons.

"If I get what I require, it is a small price to pay. Think of it Thor, if she gets to see again, she can complete her formula, and she can be happy."

"What if she were to leave again?" Loki looked at him. "If she gets her sight back, she will not require living in Stark's Tower, she may very well choose to leave, and you cannot."

Loki swallowed hard at the prospect. "If that is what she chooses, I can only accept it," He answered finally. Even the Einherjar looked around in shock at that.

"Loki…" Thor gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I love her Thor, I am willing to do anything for her, including never see her again in it is required. It is like you that time we battle at the Bifrost."

Thor thought back to when he and Loki fought on the Bifrost and he destroyed it. "You have come so far, brother."

"If I do not get to see her again after, you will keep an eye on her Thor, won't you?"

"Loki, I have no idea what you are planning, or what you think is to happen, but whatever it is, desist now. She loves you, despite your idiocy, your madness and your appearance." He half jested. "She would never wish to be without you."

"I pray you are right Thor, I really do."

"I am brother." Thor looked Loki in the eye as he spoke. A moment later, the golden barrier fell between them, locking Loki within. "I will seek the book for you Loki, I will return as soon as I find it, and we shall return to Midgard as soon as is possible." Loki nodded once in response. "It is hard to believe how far you have come in such a time Loki."

"I am going to remain polite because you are who I require to find that book." Loki dismissed.

"And I got you your first maiden in many a year." Thor wiggled his brows.

"Shut up," Loki growled, lying back on the small bed in the room.

X

You were standing in your room, clean of the smells Tony had accused you of bearing, wishing for Thor and Loki a swift return, wondering why Loki had not told you of his departure. You were hurt and saddened, but there had to be an explanation, both Loki and Thor would not have just left if there had not been an emergency, or so you told yourself, hoping that he had not regretted what had transpired between you, and wished to return to the prison in Asgard rather than be around you any longer.

You had no idea as to how long they would even be, so worried and bored; you recalled that the Avengers had found the remnants of the formula you had created, so you went to speak to Tony with regards it.

"What?" Tony stared at you.

"I want to see if I can work on it again," You repeated.

"Wait, one lay and you are suddenly all for working on a world altering formula again. What would happen if you get a full weekend of it?"

"What makes you think it was only once?"

"Because you have not been this happy since you got your scholarship to Stanford."

"Yeah, well, that was also where…" You thought of the jerk you had dated while there.

"Hey, I said since you got the scholarship, not since you got there." He pointed out.

"I need to get it finished."

"Maybe that's why I am always so productive too." He pondered aloud.

"I don't really care Tony." You shook your head, not wanting to think about his sex life. "Where is the information?"

"We destroyed what we come across, but not without sending one copy to my mainframe. Friday, you there sweetheart?"

"Yes, sir."

"Give Kiddo everything her heart desires." He looked at you. "That do you?"

"Well she can't bring Loki back any faster, but I'll take what I can get."

"Do you know why they went?"

"I have no idea, not one." You shrugged sadly.

"If he said he'll be back soon, I am sure he will."

"No, you're not."

"Well, he is a liar."

"But he knows too that you would all rejoice in his leaving, so he would not want to cause a celebration."

"That is true." Stark nodded. "Hey, how long had Cap had a thing for you?"

"I'm not sure, started noticing it not long after I arrived."

"And you never were interested?"

"Not your type?"

"Definitely not."

"So you like Bad Boys, not a recommended path Kiddo."

"I got to know you because of it, hardly a deterrent."

"You mean that on a platonic level, don't you?" Stark asked warily.

"Hell yes. No offence Tony, but cocky middle-aged men are not my type either, but you do make a great friend."

"I am not middle aged!" His tone indignant. "So forty-something-year-olds are not okay, but thousand-year-old Gods are?"

"What can I say? It's not like I can control it, he is the right level of sass, sarcasm, intelligence and appealing."

"You know, I won't tell Pepper, it's really me you want right? I am all that and then some." He grinned.

"It's the then some I have the issue with." You laughed in return, wishing you could throw something at him. "Are you going to help me with this, or am I going lone ranger on it?"

"Fine." He groused in a fake exasperated tone. "But I get credit if it works."

"Deal." You agreed. "So what are you thinking, about twelve percent?"


	29. The Waiting Game

"Father, is everything alright?" Thor rushed in Odin's private meeting area worriedly.

"I spoke with Heimdall."

"Yes."

"He tells me that Loki seems to truly care for this girl." Odin seemed startled that he was even saying those words.

"Yes Father, I told you that already." Thor sighed in relief that there was not a more serious issue. "I thought there was something more afoot when you called me so urgently, it is near midnight."

"Thor, I need you, to be honest, can this girl save him?"

"I believe she already has, in some ways," Thor responded. "She is all he cares for Father, he loves her, truly."

"And you are sure that it is not that he just wishes to bed her."

"He already has," Thor informed him. "There is no personal gain in this for him, other than her happiness."

Odin thought over what Thor was telling him. "I fear to trust him on this."

"If I had not witnessed the development of his feelings for her with my own eyes, so would I." Thor agreed. "Mother would want this."

"I know, but that is not the most compelling argument. She loved him to the point of great fault." Odin dismissed.

"Is the imprisonment really necessary, though, surely we could have him heavily guarded in his rooms?" Thor suggested.

"He is still a prisoner Thor." Odin bellowed. "He impersonated me and everything before that." Thor did not argue. "Besides, if he is adamant to help this girl, he can stay there as a manner of proving it."

"He will not bow away from this Father, I know it. I have seen the determination in his eyes."

"Good, if he has such conviction, then it will prove he is speaking the truth."

It took two days, but in the end, Thor finally found the book Loki required, there was just one simple issue, the spells power would have to be altered to take into account the lesser durability of a Midgardian.

Loki cursed that it was Thor that was the one to go to Eir and ask her expertise on the subject. But having never dealt with Midgardians, bar Jane and her incident with the Aether, the healer had never had any dealings with the Midgardian people; so instead, Thor was sent in search of answers elsewhere. Every hour spent away from you, however, made Loki antsier. He wished to return to Midgard to you, and deeply regretted not telling you what he was doing. He was worried that you think he had abandoned you just after you admitted you love for him and had expressed it; it did not look well that you would have awoken to an empty bed, he prayed to the Norn's you would not be angry at him for it, or fear that he had just been using you to get you to bed.

The Warrior's Three and Lady Sif were brought in to help Thor, but they were all highly sceptical as to Loki's motives.

"What do you propose I am doing looking for so particular a spell were I not to use it?" Loki demanded as they all stood outside his cell with Thor, trying to figure out what is was that he was planning. "It is a tad specific to be of great concern to anyone." He snarked.

"Can it be used to blind someone is the concern?" Sif queried.

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically before almost snarling his reply. "No, it cannot. Ask Eir if you do not believe me."

"We have little reason to." She countered.

"I put my life on the line for Thor and his pathetic mortal." He snapped. "I took on the Kursed of Svartálfheim and did better than you to defeat him I might add. I am owed some grace." He stared at Thor as he spoke.

"How is his mortal pathetic, but yours is not?" Hogun queried curiously.

"Forget that, what is it about Midgardian women that makes them so covetable is what I want to know?" Fandral grinned.

"Not being forced to endure your advances." Loki snarked, causing a few chuckles from the others. "I do not care if none of you, believe me, my only concern is that the spell works correctly." They looked at him silently for a few moments.

"Well then, I think we had best continue our research." Volstagg clapped his hands together before turning to leave. "The sooner we begin, the sooner we achieve our goal."

"Indeed," Hogun replied, he too, turning to leave before the others followed suit.

"Thor." The blonde man turned to face the cell once more. "Has a message been sent to Midgard of the delay?"

Thor looked at him sadly and shook his head. "I have spoken with Heimdall though, she is confused to the swiftness of our departure, but she awaits, as patiently as possible." Loki nodded gratefully at that, turning back to the book that contained the spell he wished to perform on you, wanting to ensure it was perfected as much as possible before he needed to concern himself with its potency.

When Thor, the Warrior's and Sif exited the dungeons, the four others looked at Thor in awe. "He really does care for her, doesn't he?" Volstagg questioned.

"When have any of us ever heard Loki declare a love of anything?" They shook their heads slightly as they thought through everything they had witnessed with the younger prince, and in truth, they had never witnessed such an event. "Well, he has declared it to her. He is willing to remain in that cell, and even blinded himself if he thought it would give her her sight back." He stated as he turned to continue their quest.

"I really want to meet this girl," Fandral commented.

"She is of sound mind," Thor called over his shoulder.

"If she cares for him in return, there is no possible way that statement is in anyway based on truth," Sif added.

"There is no romance in you Sif." Volstagg placed a hand on her shoulder. "This being has not set eyes on him, so she has had to learn him in other manners, and as such, more than likely knows a side of Loki we have never witnessed."

"She is blinded, not without intelligence." Thor concurred.

"Why would the Midgardian's do that to their own kind for no good reason anyway. I mean, if she was of no threat, surely, she would not deserve such treatment?" Hogun asked.

"Yes, how do we not know that she is not in some manner, a danger herself?" Sif proposed.

Thor turned to face his friend, becoming somewhat angered. "Because then you are calling me unintelligent, for I too know her. I know what she was doing to warrant their interest and actions, and it was an act of selfless good that she was attempting to perform." Sif silenced immediately. "The Midgardians are not perfect, but there are those among them that rival many of the more intelligent beings of our realms, she is one such being."

"So too intelligent to be caught off guard by Fandral's charms then." Volstagg jested trying to break the tension, earning a few laughs from his friends.

X

"Is that is?" Tony stared at the formula in front of him.

"If what you are telling me is what is there, then yes. How long do you think it will take to get what we need?"

"Honestly, I am not sure, these are not easy to get Kiddo."

"We also have to ensure that we raise no flags getting them also," You added.

"Shit, I hadn't thought of that." Tony chucked a blueberry into his mouth. "We'll get it soon enough."

"Will you tell Dr Banner or shall I?"

"I think it is your news to give."

"But you will be talking to him first surely. I have not seen him around since Loki arrived, well I have not seen him since before that, but you know what I mean."

"Well." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "There was a situation between him and Loki during the whole, 'take over New York' thing, and he smashed Loki into the floor."

"Wait, Dr Banner did, or the Hulk did?"

"The Hulk obviously, Banner is about as vicious as a kitten."

"Well, hopefully, that knocked some sense into him."

"You're not mad?" Tony looked at you.

"Well he sort of deserved it, and he seems not too injured by it all." You shrugged.

"How are you okay with all of this? I mean, I am no saint, but him?"

"He was tortured into it, he heals faster than we can ever imagine, same as Thor, and they don't scar as we do, but I have felt his scars, they are all over his body from that thing, Thanos he called him."

Tony spent a moment thinking about what you said. "Thor said he tried to annihilate another realm before this."

"That's the interesting thing, I got talking to Thor and Loki separately about that, and from what information I have gathered, I figured out that Loki stopped Thor's coronation because he thought he wasn't ready by getting the inhabitants of that ice realm to attack their realm, leading to Thor going to their realm wanting to destroy them in an epic temper tantrum, leading to Loki realising he was not Thor's actual brother, then Thor got sent to the naughty step, meaning here, and as that ice realm had declared war on Asgard, so technically, Loki was within his rights to attack as acting King, because the real realm king, Thor's father, went into some form of hibernation called Odinsleep," You explained.

Tony shook his head slightly and his eyes widened at all you had just told him. "But still…"

"Oh, Loki should have at least waited to see if they actually planned on attacking Asgard before trying to blow that realm to hell and back, but technically, he did not draw first blood, and it is a recognised retaliation, which leads me to wonder, who decides what is legitimate in war, I mean, murder is the willing act of killing another being, and war is mass murder, but it isn't as people killed are either declared legitimate targets or 'collateral damage' which makes no sense…"

"You're going off on a tangent, you know that, right?" Tony asked folding his arms.

"Sorry."

"As for who decides, I'm not sure."

"You think you would, what with you being in the business long enough."

"I wasn't interested in legalities, only getting the biggest, most powerful weapons to be ours."

"And turn a profit on it."

"That too."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"How I made my money?" You nodded. "Honestly, until it came landing beside me with literally, my name on it and blew shrapnel into my chest, no I didn't."

"Yeah, you were always a selfish ass, but yet it is endearing about you somehow."

"I'm telling you, you're in love with me, you just don't realise it." Tony joked, earning a scoff off you.

"Just call Dr Banner and see what he thinks of it all before I try and engineer something to get you to be forced to remain silent."

"There are a lot of people that would pay you an extortionate amount of money for such a thing."

"Yeah, and we both know Pepper and the rest of the Avengers would be right at the top of that queue." You grinned in return.

"Yep, you definitely love me."


	30. Outside Influences

Loki looked around the room; he would be lying if he did not say he was not terrified that Odin had called him to his private meeting rooms, in seidr binding heavy chains. When the old king entered the rooms, the Einherjar stepped against the walls but did not leave.

"I see all the required information has been acquired," Odin stated as he placed Gungnir against the chair and sat himself down. Loki just remained silent and waited for him to speak again. "Have you nothing to say?"

"To be honest, all I care is whether or not I am I permitted to use it to do this one task," Loki replied plainly.

Odin studied him for another minute. "Why Loki, why just some meaningless mortal? You stated not too long ago to Thor also, she will die in less than a century, and what then, will you return to the Loki that tried to kill the family that raised him?"

Loki swallowed hard. "I do not want to think to that time yet, I am not ready, but I am also no fool, I know the day will come," He admitted. "As to after her life is lived, I cannot even think of that, but the last thing I will want is destruction, for I know I will already have been dealt my own."

Odin's brow rose at that. "I am not sure I can even trust you with enough seidr for this." Loki glared at him hatefully. "She is able to live a life as she is, why alter it? I live quite adequately with lesser vision. "

Loki stared in disbelief. "She does not have 'lesser vision' she has none. There is a significant difference between having one good eye that can see and nothing but darkness."

"We cannot interfere too greatly with Midgard, their technologies are not ready for what we would be able to bestow on them, not that they would be deserving of such knowledge, they are not advanced enough. They fight aimlessly among themselves based on the most ridiculous things."

"You do not need to list the faults of the Midgardians to me; I have been forced to stay there. They fight over non-existent deities and imaginary borders." Loki rolled his eyes as he recalled the many news stories from around Midgard of the needless death that occurred on the realm.

"So why does this one matter? Why is she above the rest of them?"

"She is good."

"That is surely subjective." Odin challenged.

"The green one."

"What about it?" Odin asked.

"She was developing something that would keep it at bay."

"I do not follow."

Loki sighed in exasperation. "The man who becomes that creature, he cannot always control it, and has done great damage to the realm and caused the deaths of many people within it. Her formula, the one that was stolen and they blinded and tried to kill her for, would have subdued the beast until the man decided with a sound mind to unleash it. She was saving her realm."

Odin shrugged. "It matters little, others can continue where she left off."

Loki scoffed. "I knew you were going to do this, I knew she would suffer because of you. I can give her this, I can give her the ability to not have to depend on people and a hound to get her through the most simple of tasks, but you decline it because you state you think me incapable of caring for her, and get to watch perversely as I am forced to look at her knowing I could have done something to better her life. How am I supposed to go back now, and pretend as though I do not know this? Every time she cannot find something, and if I ask her what it is she seeks, only to realise it is not even out of her reach, how can I look at her and not endure heartache at her plight?" His voice started angry and low, but by the end of it, he was all but roaring.

"You really do care for her." Odin acknowledged.

"What do you think this whole thing has been about if not about that?" Loki asked in disbelief. "Why in all the realms would I concern myself with learning a particular spell of such specific results, and altering its strength for a Midgardian if not for to do this for her?"

"I had to be certain," Odin stated simply. Loki's eyes widened slightly and his brow rose. "I had to ensure that there was no malicious intent or using of this incredible creature before this could be allowed," He explained further.

"You knew about her already." Loki realised.

"She has done what I thought impossible; she has brought you back from the very precipice of self-destruction. Of course, I had to learn of her, and indeed of her outstanding work." He chuckled as Loki's face contorted more in shock. "Yes, while you have been proving yourself by silently enduring a cell, I have spoken at length with both Thor and Heimdall of this girl. She is highly intelligent, I can see as to why she would pique interest. She will be interesting to speak with, I have little doubt. We leave in the morn."

"We, as in, you are coming also? And what do you mean, speak with? You wish to speak with her? Why?" Loki eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, how else can you be given only enough power for one spell?" Odin questioned. "It is Gungnir that is curtailing your seidr, so it is she and only she that can give it back to you, and she is loyal to me, as Mjölnir is to Thor. As for speaking with the girl, I wish to see what it is she possesses that is so potent that it can burrow through even your hardened heart."

"I am not the only one here with a hardened heart." Loki growled, but Odin chose to ignore the comment. "So you will allow her to be helped?" He asked hopefully.

"I will speak with this mortal, should she be deemed worthy, I will permit this." Loki let out a breath he was not aware he was holding in. "But I swear on Frigga herself, should this be a ruse, I will make you suffer," Odin swore. "Now, back to your lodgings, I am tired."

"Do not fall into Odinsleep tonight of all nights," Loki warned as he turned to be surrounded by Einherjar so to be escorted back to the dungeon.

"I have little intention of it. I have not been on Midgard in a thousand years, I was somewhat overdue a visit." Odin stated as he rose from his seat. "Why is it you have not contested being forced to that cell at any time over your time here?"

"What does it matter?"

"Call it curiosity."

"Because I know, the sooner everything is done here, the sooner I am back there, with her. So a small cell is a small price to pay should it be required of me to remain there." He explained. "Besides, it is the only area of this confounded building I seem to be incapable of hearing your snoring." He added, and not waiting for any more questions, he walked out.

"And he wonders why I wish to meet this girl." Odin shook his head as he made his way to his sleeping chambers.

X

You stretched awkwardly in the elevator. Having not heard from Loki, or indeed Thor in a week, you had become anxious, and had spent the majority of your night awake, tossing and turning in bed, meaning you had muscle aches in areas you were almost certain did not have muscles.

The door pinged open, but as it was far too soon for it to be your floor, you remained standing to the back of it. One smell of the aftershave that started to invade the metal box told you who was standing there. "Captain." You saluted.

Rogers looked at you for a moment, slightly startled you were able to tell it was him without him uttering a word. "Hello." His response was stiff as he stepped into the elevator. "Are you going up or down?"

"Down," You replied, not too bothered with small talk. "We were thinking of going down to the street." You shrugged.

"The…Are you sure that is a good idea?" He asked cautiously.

"Because I am the first blind person with a dog to ever walk outside." You rolled your eyes as you spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"That is not what I meant, I would just be concerned that this is downtown New York, it is not safe for most anyone. If you'd like, I could accompany you, not as a minder or anything, simply make sure no one knocks into you or anything. It's not like it used to be here now." he suggested.

"Yeah, capitalism and consumerism tend to make everyone cold jerks." You thought over his offer for a moment. "There is no need to put yourself out; I am just going to walk once around the building."

"I do not mind." He all but insisted.

Slightly annoyed, you said no more. You would have rathered Tony, but he was busy, and you knew it was a good idea to have someone there, just in case; so you nodded once. "Please don't tell me you are in the ridiculous spandex gear and that that is a leather jacket I smell."

"I am in civilian clothes yes." He replied.

"Do you get annoyed by people in the street?"

"Usually, no, that's normally Tony's sort of thing."

"Well, he is an egotistical ass." You could almost guarantee there was a concurring look on the soldiers face. "Just leave me to do whatever I want; I don't need my hand held." You instructed.

Rogers nodded for a moment before realising his error. "Sorry, yes of course."

You knew exactly what happened but did not bring it up. Beauty remained faithfully by your side while you got out of the elevator and went to the one across the hall that serviced the lower half of the building. "And I swear if you so much as mention Loki in a deprecating manner, super soldier or not, I am giving you a knee in the crotch." You stood in the elevator and waited for him to press the button.

"Understood." His tone was somewhat similar to a child being warned to behave in public. When the door pinged open, Beauty whined slightly and looked around, having not been to the lobby of the Tower since her arrival. "Right, so would you like me to tell you where to go?"

"It would make things a little easier I suppose." You ensured your tone was neutral, not wishing to sound rude.

"Straight ahead, twenty-five feet to the door of the building, then you have a left or right option."

"We'll go clockwise, so right." You decided.

"Okay." And with that, he led the way, just a step or two ahead of you, opening the door for you as you and Beauty went outside. The sounds of the city assaulted your senses, and you winced for a moment. Since you lost your sight, your other senses had amplified, including sound. You were going to have to commend Tony for the soundproof glass that the Tower had to offer. "Are you alright?" Rogers noted your slight distress.

"It's louder than I remember." You admitted.

"Yes, that was my first thoughts when I went back into society after seventy years." He concurred. "You sure you want to continue?"

"Of course." And with that, you turned right, using the side of the building and Beauty to guide you along. You could sense some people looking at you with minor interest, but overall, no one seemed too bothered by you and your dog; Rogers in tow.

When you had made it to the other side of the building, Rogers decided to ask you a question. "So why did you decide to come outside?"

"I wanted some fresh air, well not fresh air, this is New York City, but I wanted to get out."

"Is it anything to do with…?"

"Loki being away? No, well, perhaps a little. It is boring without him around; I am just trying to fill the time."

"So he did not force you to remain inside?" You hoped your glare was aimed at him. "I just think it is odd timing."

"Not that it is any of your concern, but Loki has never forced me to do anything I did not want to do. If anything, he is the only one to actually respect my decisions."

"We all…"

"If the rest of that sentence is not acknowledging how you all treated me like a small helpless child and never let me do anything, I do not want to hear it."

"But you cannot do everything you used to do." He argued.

"You think I do not know that no one knows that more than me, but I had to wait for him to come along before I was allowed even try and see what I could do." You snapped.

"We just wanted you safe."

"Safe meaning wrapped in cotton wool, I know you all meant well, but I am not that sort of person, I rather a more interesting life."

"Yes, which is obvious with your decision with regards Loki." You could hear the disapproval in his tone.

"Considering my options, I thought him the best candidate."

Rogers halted and looked at you. "Meaning?"

"I rather a man that acknowledges he is imperfect than one that is convinced he is without flaw."

"Imperfect implies he made some minor errors in judgement, not tried to destroy realms."

"We all make bad judgements, such as the scientists that chose you for that project, that serum seems to have amplified more than just your muscles and height, but also your ego. It kills you that I did not consider you, but him, well listen to me Stephen Rogers, you are not of interest to me because you think yourself so much better than everyone else, but you are just as imperfect as the rest of us." You held onto the harness tightly and made to walk off.

"And what are your imperfections, besides the obvious one of bad judgement of character?"

"Tolerating arrogant idiots apparently." You snapped before walking off. Angered by the audacity of the soldier to act as he had, you stormed forward, not paying too much heed to where you were going. You grunted in pain when a businessman hit your hip with his briefcase, causing you to be forced sideways and into another person, causing you to lose your grip on Beauty's harness and fall backwards. You heard the dog whining as you hit the ground. A moment later, there was a screeching of brakes, and the last thing you heard before everything went silent was Steve Rogers calling your name.


	31. Limbo

Your head ached and your throat was dry, but your body was exhausted, so you tried to fall back asleep. The sound of beeping was irritating you no end and it was all you could do is remain still. You shifted your legs, only for them to come in contact with something warm and heavy at the end of the bed. "Beauty?" The dog whined, and shuffled forward, making her muzzle meet your hand. "How long have you been doing this girl?" She groaned slightly. "I am not going to give out this once." You smiled rubbing her. When she came forward more and licked your face, you realised that for some reason, you had some sort of sleeping mask on over your eyes. Slowly, you hands made their way to your face, and you pulled off the mask, You decided then to open your eyes, not expecting anything other than the darkness you were now accustomed to, instead you were greeted with a blinding white light, causing you to wince dramatically. "What the…" You rubbed your eyes and realised they were highly sensitive. When you opened them again, you were able to make out the outline of a dog in front of you. "Beauty?" Sure enough, the shadowy image moved slightly, putting her head on your lap. Your voice and outreaching hands began to shake simultaneously. "How?"

You looked around the room; your eyes could not focus on anything, but the severe lack of other shadows told you that you and your dog were alone. "I'm dead, aren't I? Don't tell me I brought you with me?" You asked the dog in front of you, tears in your eyes. "I'm sorry girl." She just nuzzled you, sensing your upset.

Nothing, in general, seemed to hurt bar your head, so you rubbed where it ached, it was tender, but there was no wound. It took only a moment for you to remember what you had heard before it all went dark; the sound of the car horn and screeching tyres, and Rogers calling your name but then you recalled something colliding with you, and your head hitting the road. To say there was no blood meant you surely had to be dead, and in some ridiculous limbo with your sight back. You got out of the bed and placed your feet on the floor, cautiously checking if they could bear weight. You were relieved when nothing seemed to hurt and rose off the bed. Beauty jumped off the bed and stood stoic still beside you, offering you the harness to walk forward.

Your eyes were still trying to focus, but the room was too bright, so you kept your head facing the floor, and took the offered harness. Immediately, Beauty walked on, halting when she came to a closed door. Upon you opening it, she continued, gently bringing you towards the elevator, seemingly knowing you were on a floor you were not accustomed to. As soon as you stepped into the machine, you felt more at ease, however, you noticed something else as well. The dimmer lights meant that you could actually make out different parts of your surrounds more easily. You could see the buttons for each floor on the panel in front of you. "Common area please." You requested, and sure enough, the elevator moved. In a daze, you watched as the number for each floor lit up as you rose; and were unsurprised when it brought you to one of the highest floors in the whole building as you always assumed that was where the common area was situated. When the door opened, the overly bright lights continued for a moment through the hallway, and then you were into the main common area, which was lit in a more ambient manner.

Voices and laughter that had a moment before filled the room, immediately stopped, and you were able to see that everyone that occupied the room was staring directly at you.

"Kiddo?" You turned your head toward the voice of the billionaire, your eyes wide when you saw him, standing there in a Motorhead t-shirt and jeans, his signature goatee, and a look of hope on his face.

"What the hell is happening?" You asked fearfully.

"It worked." He gasped out. "You can see me." You nodded wordlessly, terrified as to what was going on. "The two amigos, that's why they went back to Goldyland because Snowflake thought of something to help you, and it worked. This is amazing."

You tried to process what he was saying, so you looked around the room. There were a few faces you recognised, and more you did not. Feeling slightly anxious, you remained just silently taking everything in.

When Rogers stepped forward, you gave him a withering look which caused him to flinch slightly. "I owe you an apology, I'm sorry."

"You know it's Rogers right?" Tony asked from beside you.

"Yeah, his pictures were in the files I was studying to make the formula since Dr Banner was trying to emulate the formula that turned him from a pipe cleaner with ears to this." You pointed at him before turning back to look up at him again. "You remember what I said about if you decided to go on about Loki?" Causing he frowned for a second. Letting go of Beauty's harness, you stepped forward slightly and took hold of both his arms and thrust your knee up full force into his groin as he grunted out in agony. "Now I accept your apology," You stated angrily as you took a step back.

"Friday, I want that from every angle, I want it to be my morning wake up call, I want it everywhere," Tony stated to the AI system. "Also, pipe cleaner with ears, that is beyond brilliant." Tony took you in a one-armed embrace, pulling you to his side. "By the way, the Cap is the reason you probably have a headache now."

"He's what collided with me?" You asked.

"Yep, the cab almost hit you, but didn't, he, however, did hit you, but he meant it to protect you."

"Like hell, the only reason I was angry and everything was because he started being a self-righteous ass. If he had not insisted on coming with me, or if he had kept his mouth shut, it would not have happened." You pointed out.

"Fair point." Tony shrugged. "Not that you should have been going out alone."

"I had Beauty. And if the cab wasn't actually about to hit me, he rendered me unconscious for no reason."

"Can't argue that, maybe you have grounds for an assault charge."

"Going too far here Tony." You turned back to Rogers who was still breathing deeply in pain. "Thank you for trying to help me, but seeing as you were an ass beforehand, I don't regret that." You pointed to his crotch.

"I like her, she is formidable."

You looked up at an armour clad, a dark haired woman you had never heard speak before. She was in a group of similarly dressed, somewhat odd looking people. She was smiling slightly, as though taking some bit of perverted pleasure in seeing Rogers in pain. You then continued to look around the room.

"So let's play a small game," Tony stated as he grinned widely. "Who did you know, who can you guess and who have you no idea of."

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. "You are loving this."

"I am really," He admitted. "Good to have you back to us properly Kiddo, so let's begin."

You pointed to three people and listed their names. "Hill, Romanov, Barton."

"Yep, though as you all worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. that isn't too hard. Now the other ones."

You walked forward, towards a man that seemed to want to check on Rogers, but seemed somewhat nervous of coming near you. Eyeing him analytically, you inhaled through your nose. "I don't know this person."

"We haven't met," He admitted. "Sam Wilson." You nodded.

"Not bad." Tony grinned.

"Wait, why are you smelling people?" Barton asked, slightly perturbed.

"How did you think I guessed who I was in close proximity to when I could see?"

"That's weird."

"Says a man that eats peanut butter, mango and avocado sandwiches."

"Now you're weirding me out."

"You weird us all out, Clint," Romanov stated out of the side of her mouth with a smirk, earning a few laughs.

You walked to the odd-looking group, who all seemed to be looking at you as you were them. You walked in front of them once but paused when you came to the tallest, a blonde, bearded, burly looking man, who noticed the recognition in your eyes immediately, and beamed down at you. "Hi, Thor." You grinned back.

He chuckled deeply. "I am impressed."

"So which one is Loki?" Tony asked you.

"None of them." You shrugged back. "He's not in the room."

"She is good." A portly, red-haired man in the grouping with Thor stated, earning nods from his friends.

"That's just not normal." Barton shook his head.

"Because normality is a given around here?" You challenged. "You realise you are one of the only 'normal' people in the room."

"Normality is subjective," Tony commented. "It's normal for me to be suave, sensual…"

"Sarcastic, egotistical…" You added.

"You know me so well." Tony winked, causing you to throw your eyes up.

"So, where is Loki?" You asked anxiously, looking at those gathered. There was a slightly uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, technically," Tony explained while rubbing his neck. You raised a brow. "He is down on his floor, but there is sort of a roadblock between him and being up here."

"Meaning?"

"You best see for yourself," Thor answered, which earned him a confused look from you.

"Right, well; Beauty." The dog came to your side.

"But you can see now, why use the dog?" Barton asked.

"My eyes are sensitive as hell at the moment, so I am going to need her in brighter rooms for now."

"I'll alter the brightness settings." Stark went to a control pad. "Every time you enter a room, it will darken slightly, we'll work you up." You gave a smile of thanks. "And besides, Beauty is legally your dog, you can do with her as you please."

"Oh, she's going nowhere." You looked down at her. "Are you?" The dog gave a grumble in response. "She's good as she is." You took the harness and she walked to the elevator.

"Should someone not have warned her?" Romanov asked.

"If she is able to knee Captain America in the balls, she can take on anything," Hill commented.

"Consider it her comeuppance." Wilson agreed.

"I dunno, my money's on her." Tony shrugged, going to the tablet in his hand once more and going through the camera system.

As the elevator pinged open, you walked out and down towards the door you knew was at the bottom of the hallway, the lights dimming slightly, making it easier for you to see. Your heart was pounding in your chest, nervous at seeing Loki for the first time. When you came to the door, you looked at the door handle nervously. Terrified that he regretted what happened between you before he left, or that he had been occupied with another in his time gone, you were apprehensive about entering. Forcing yourself to take a deep breath, you placed your hand on the door, and pushed it open.

Walking into the living area, you froze and Beauty growled lowly. There was a person in there, but it could never in a million years be Loki. It was a man even taller than Thor, yet with some similar features, but far older, his hair and beard grey with age, and a golden patch over one of his eyes. "Do you know who I am?" His very being the epitome of regal.

You nodded. "You are Odin, king of Asgard, father of Thor, adoptive father of Loki, and Allfather and Protector of the Realms."


	32. Odin Allfather

The God looked impressed. "You are correct." You stood staring at him expectantly. "You have not been told of my being here." You shook your head, waiting for an explanation. "I came to this realm with one specific purpose; I wished to speak with you, with regards Loki."

Your eyes darted around the room, noticing there was no sign of Loki. "Is he still on Asgard?" You were terrified of the response.

"If I were to say yes?"

"Why?" Your voice broke. You assessed the God in front of you, Loki had told you of Odin's power, and also of the staff, which he had in his hand, that amplified it. "What did he do to be forced to remain there?"

"You seem to think he would have to be forced; Loki is not a being renowned for his caring nature." Odin's voice was neutral and distant.

Shaking your head slightly, you refused to believe it. "No."

"No?"

"It is a front."

"You really think so?" Odin raised a brow at that.

"Yes, Loki comes across as cruel and cold, but that is because he does not want to be hurt, so he insists on preventing people from getting close enough to him to do so."

"How would you have come to that assumption when you have not been able to even see the look on his face?"

"It is actually because of that, that I know." Odin's brow furrowed. "Not being able to see caused my other senses to heighten. Loki's voice is a different timbre when he is being dishonest, as it is when he is hurt, or irritated. Not being focused on appearances meant I could focus on more subtle, less easily controlled signs."

"You are an impressive and astute being. I find it somewhat peculiar though, that Loki would seek the attentions of one that is so polar opposite to him. you have intelligence like that of many on our realm, similar even to Loki's, but unlike him, you sought to improve lives with your gift, not worsen."

It perturbed you some bit that Odin knew so much about you. "Can I be so bold as to ask you something Allfather?" Odin nodded curiously. "Why did you really take him from that other realm as a baby? You seem to want to do nothing but see fault in him, I find myself wondering as to why you even bothered to save his life to begin with?"

"Loki is convinced I despise him, he even stated that he thought I would deny his request to aid your plight based solely on my dislike for him. It is not true, if anything, my love for that boy caused me to raise him to think he was equal to Thor. As soon as I took him in my hands on Jötunheim, he stopped crying, he looked me right in my eye, and the look in them, scared, yet so trusting. And when Frigga saw him, Norn's, there was no removing him from her arms, he was her son, in everything but blood. But he always tried to get my attention, I could see his potential, but I thought the best way to push him to strive to be better, was to convince him to attempt to better Thor, I did not realise that behind it all, it made him resent Thor, and me." He shook his head. "He was always so capable of hiding his emotions from everyone, except for Frigga, and now it seems from you also."

"It is probably because we look not with our eyes, perhaps that is the fault of men, they do not look at the subtle."

"Even on this realm, women think they are always right." He chuckled.

"Can he hear this conversation?"

"Who?"

"Loki."

Odin stared at you, slightly unsure. "What makes you think he would be capable of hearing it?"

"He is in the other room." You pointed to the door behind him that led to Loki's sleeping quarters.

Odin looked at the room and back to you. "How could you…"

"I just know it, I can feel him there, all my body is telling me that I have to go there." You shrugged, not fully understanding yourself. In truth, you had no idea if that was even Loki's room, you had never gone there without being led by Loki and Beauty, so you were only guessing.

The look on Odin's face was one of unsettled curiosity. "No, he has no inkling to what is being said here, or even of your presence I would imagine."

"Then why say he was still on Asgard?"

"To see if you would simply leave, if your feelings for him were true or not, I had expected some sort of words, but I must admit, I was not prepared for the ferocity of your argument." He admitted.

"That is a cruel thing to do to someone who clearly was frantic to see a person." You snapped. "Seriously, what the hell?" It did not matter if the man in front of you was one of the most respected men in all the realms, you felt like repeating your treatment of Rogers to him. "If this was the manner in which you raised him, with cruel taunts, it is no wonder he thinks you hate him."

Odin was slightly taken back by your words, and for a moment, was going to argue them, but then thought it best not to. "I simply wanted to ensure your mutual caring for one another. I did not wish for him to hurt another, nor did I wish for him to have become so enthralled in one only interested in him for what can be gained."

"What can be gained from him only notoriety at this stage, he is no longer deemed of your house, and all here despise him, so what else but genuine feelings would call me to him?"

"You speak the truth. I never thought it possible, but he has found someone who sees him for him."

"Having never actually seen him." You smiled.

"Odin's eye went wide. "You have yet to…"

"I was not near here when the invasion took place. I had no idea what Thor looked like until today, nor am I aware of anything of what Loki looks like, bar what I have felt with my hands."

"I see." Odin nodded thoughtfully. "In that case, I will delay you no longer. I am glad he has met you Midgardian, you have more power than any thought possible, you have thawed his heart."

"Bit tasteless a comment, considering his heritage." You commented with a raised brow, earning a chuckle, but your focus was on the door. As Odin left, you continued staring at the door that had, for a moment, glowed golden, but was now as dull looking as before, where you knew Loki was waiting. Terrified, you made your towards the door, slowly and with hesitation. You wanted nothing more than to see him, to have him close to you again, but you feared that his time on Asgard had caused him to become distant once more, or worse, that he thought you boring after your intimacy. With a hand on the handle, you remained for several moments. With a deep breath you pushed slightly on the handle, and it began to go down. Trembling, you pushed on it more. And it finally ceased to go down. When it went slightly ajar, you realised the room was in total darkness. "Loki?" you tried to see if you could make him out, but there seemed to be nothing but what would be expected in a bedroom, and no God.


	33. My Light in the Dark

Stepping in, you could sense he was there, but not where he was, until you realised there was a light coming through a keyhole from another room. So you closed the door went to search for a light source. "Close your eyes." You were ordered in the darkness, startling you slightly.

"Loki." You smiled, not needing to even think to recognise his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes," He repeated.

"But I just got my sight back, I want to see you." You looked around.

"Please, for me, close them." He all but begged, causing you to stop looking around, take a deep breathe, and obey.

"Can I ask why?" You asked, not liking that you were being forced into darkness once more. A pair of hands cupped your face, and though you were expecting it, you jumped slightly, before calming again. Your eyes flickered open, but the room was still in darkness. "Loki?" You asked, he gave a small 'hmm' in response. "Are you scared of me seeing you?"

"I fear nothing," He replied, his lips gently pressing against yours.

"Then let me see you." You challenged as his lips gently slid down your neck, not giving an answer to your request. "You are scared, why? Is it that you think I will not want you now?"

He remained silent for a moment, his lips lingering over your throat. "If you do not find me…"

Slightly annoyed, you pulled his lips to your and kissed as though your life was depending on it. "I do not care one bit what it is you look like. Appearances mean nothing to me."

"But all beings look different, and to each other being, they can be more appealing or less appealing that others, take for example Thor? You have seen him, haven't you?"

"I have, and he did nothing for me." You shrugged.

"Really?"

"He is too burly looking, and looks way too like his father, and so; no, not interested." You voice was not one of repulsion, but not far from it. It was entirely true, you could see why others would be attracted to Thor, but you were most certainly not. "I want you Loki." You pulled his lips to yours. "Only you." You let your hand slid over his face as they had done the day that you were blind and had done so. Still his hair was long, his cheekbones were well defined, and even his nose seemed to intrigue you. "I love how you look in my mind, this will only add to it."

"What if it does not?"

"Not possible." You smiled, kissing him again. "You did this for me. How? Why?"

"As I watched you rest after we lay together, when you said you loved me, I knew that I would never want another to say such to me, and I remembered a spell, I wanted to give you something to express that I feel so too. I wanted to give you everything, even if it meant you wanted nothing more to do with me."

"Why would I not want anything more to do with you? You didn't do anything illegal for this did you?"

"No, everything was fine with regards it, all the research was done by Thor."

"Then I am not sure what you are going on about."

"You might hate how I look." You could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"If you say that one more time, I will knee you in the nuts, just like I did Rogers," You warned.

"You what?"

"Oh, you weren't upstairs. I told Rogers that if he bad mouthed you, I would knee him in the crotch, and he did, so I did."

Loki erupted in laughter, louder than you ever thought possible, and he held you close to him. "My darling, I cannot express how much I wish I could have seen that."

"You can, Tony has it recorded."

"Well then, that is on my plans for today, perhaps tomorrow." He pressed his forehead to yours. "I hope how you have seen me in your mind has not given you a false idea of me and that seeing me makes me unappealing to you."

"Never possible." You took a deep breath. "Please Loki, let me see you, I have wanted only this since I realised I could see again, and indeed long before that also. I need to find a way to thank you too."

"I would sacrifice my own sight to have you have yours."

You stiffened against him. "Please tell me you didn't."

"No, I did not."

"Then why say that?" You slapped him hard.

"Odin tested me with such a threat."

"He's an ass."

"What did he say to you?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No, I did not, hence my asking."

"Just that he cared for you, and that he wanted to see what all the fuss was about with me, and thanking me for saving you."

"He is a truly odd being."

"He's emotionally constipated on levels that make you seem tame."

"Hey!"

"I jest, well, if he was half as caring to you when you needed it, you would not have felt so vulnerable," You growled, pulling out of his embrace.

"Where are you going?" In the dark, Loki could not see where you were gone.

"I am finding a light switch," You answered, knowing better than him how to manoeuvre in the dark. You heard him grunt as he struck some piece of furniture behind you and causing you to giggle.

"Please, don't." He pleaded.

"Loki, I want to see you, not because I want to know if you are attractive, to me you…" You had found the lighting dial, and swiped it to half way, leaving you looking directly at Loki, who was not far from you, looking back at you in with something akin to fear in his eyes. Your own eyes widened as you look at the man in front of you. His features were starkly contrasting, he stood straight again, assessing you assessing him. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome creature you had ever seen. Your trying to analyse his face with your hands and the image in your mind, as a result, had done him no justice.

"Am I…do you…?" In shock, all you could do was shake your head.

"Why did you even look at me?" You asked when you finally found your voice again., tears in your eyes. Loki frowned, even such an action made him seem even more handsome. "You look like that and I am so…ordinary."

Loki could hardly compute what you were saying. "I fear you have us confused." He gave a small smile. "You are the most exquisite creature in all the realms." He walked forward cautiously when you did not flinch or step back, he continued. "I cannot imagine one more beautiful. It is I that is nothing spectacular."

You blushed at his words. "I suppose your not repulsive." You bit your lip and smiled at him.

"Words failed me, I was not thinking," He stated in self-defence. "You were naked in front of me, what else was I to say?" He looked at you again. "So I am pleasing to you?"

You nodded wordlessly, eyes wide. "I suppose that makes some sense, I mean, if you were naked now, I dare say I would faint." You immediately realised what you had said and regretted the words leaving your mouth.

Loki cocked a brow and gave a mischievous grin. "Really?" His hands made his way to his tunic to remove it. Your eyes widened and you bit your bottom lip. Loki felt relieved to see your now no longer clouded eyes were dark with arousal. "I did not cease thinking of you on Asgard," He stated as he pulled the tunic over his head, revealing the alabaster and taunt muscled skin of his torso. You swallowed audibly and stepped back against the wall to try and hold yourself up, your knees feeling weak. His grin grew as he realised what you were doing. "In particular, what we did before my leaving."

"Loki," You whispered.

"I was hoping to show you more attention during the subsequent times we are together, but all things considered, I am not entirely sure that is possible now, even seeing you in front of me has me yearning so desperately for you I am not sure I can take my time." You nodded in agreement, trying to process what was happening. He walked towards you and instinctively, as soon as he came into reach, your hands made for him, latching on around his neck and pulling him close.

"I love you." You gasped before pressing your lips to his.

"As I do you my sweetling." He grinned when he broke the kiss for a moment, before lifting you into his arms and leaning you into the wall, to prevent your height difference being irksome.

You looked into his eyes, the perfect blend of green and blue, your hands, gently caressing his face as you did so. He stood there, looking back into your eyes, somehow managing to keep you level with him. "Loki." You smiled. "For the record, you are far better looking than I ever thought possible." You played with his hair a little bit, your eyes falling to his chest, to the faint scars you could barely see there. "I was scared you left me."

"I will never leave you now my little dove, not as long as you want me here."

You kissed him again. "Is it selfish of me to want you to stay?"

"Only as selfish as it is for me to want to remain." He grinned, kissing you again.

"You're stuck with me now so."

"I want it no other way. You saved me, you were my light in the dark."

"Funny, for it was you that was a beacon in mine."


End file.
